El Rey VS La Princesa
by Spinal1284
Summary: Dedede y Celestia se han llevado muy mal desde que se conocen, pero esta rivalidad se les sale de las manos, y cascos, cuando son castigados por Sir Arthur a cambiar de reinos. ¿Podra el Autoproclamado Rey de Dreamland gobernar Equestria? ¿Y podrá Celestia soportar los diferentes sucesos de Pop Star? Rating M por futura violencia.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Prologo: Problemas entre la realeza.**

En el infinito espacio se encontraba una estación espacial, una estación que permitía a los lideres de diferentes mundos se veian y compartian sus experiencias. La estación estaba dividida en tres secciones, una sala de reuniones, en donde todos los lideres daban un resumen del mes de lo que había pasado en sus respectivos mundos. La segunda era una sección de habitaciones en donde podrían quedarse, pero siempre hay quejas por no ser tan lujoso como sus habitaciones en sus reinos, aunque algunos que les gusta la simpleza. Y la ultima era el comedor, en donde se servian diferentes platillos para satisfaser a todos, en especial a los tragones del grupo.

En la sala de reuniones se encontraba la monarca de Equestria, la Princesa Celestia, quien relataba los sucesos que ocurrieron en su mundo mientras todos fingian prestarle atencion. En un principio era interesante todas las historias sobre seis de sus "Guerreras" combatian las amenazas de su mundo, pero todos los meses eran igual. Ocurria una amenza, Celestia mandaba a las seis, las seis vencen a la amenaza, hay fiesta, celebracion y ella se queda con el credito.

-... Y de esta forma, mi fiel estudiante, pudo derrotar al Rey Sombra junto a sus amigas gracias a que supe que atacaria el Imperio de Cristal...-Fue interrumpida por un ronquido procediente del grupo "Heroes Villanos"

Este grupo estaba conformado por tres diferentes mundos donde gobernaban sus reyes y princesas, aunque estos no se llevaban bien la mayoria de las veces.

The Mushroom Kingdom, The Koopa Kingdom, Hyrule, Gerudo Valley y Dreamland. Conformados por la Princesa Peach, el Rey Bowser, la Princesa Zelda, el Rey Ganondorf y el Rey Dedede, siendo este ultimo quien interrumpio a Celestia.

-¿Tienes algun aporte que ofrecer Dedede?-Dijo entre dientes Celestia.

-TengoL algo mas interesante que tus tontas historias en donde calientas el trono.

Celestia solo dio un bufido y se fue a su puesto donde habian otros alicornios, todos estos tenian la misma postura de autoridad y respeto que siempre tenian.

-"Alicornios, solo sirven para calentar el trono"-Penso Dedede y luego dio un gran silbido.

Y de la puerta aparecieron 10 pequeños seres de color marron y de rostro color crema, no tenian boca alguna pero si unos ojos marron oscuro, ademas de que habia uno que se distinguian del resto por tener una bandana azul sobre su cabeza. Todos ellos sostenian un proyector de imagenes y una pizarra plegable.

-Muy bien Waddle Dees, instalen lo y disfrutemos del espectáculo-Dijo el Rey mientras todos se acomodaban para la pelicula.

Esta estaba grabada en perspectiva de tercera persona, tal parece que estaba sobre la cabeza de Dedede ya que no se veia por ningun lado. La trama era la ultima aventura vivida por Kirby, Meta Knight, Bandana Dee y el Rey Dedede en busca de las partes perdidas del Astrovelero Lor, la nave de Magolor. Pasando por todo Dreamland y enfrentando a todos los que poseian cada una de las partes. Luego se veia que fueron a Halcandra para derrotar al dragon Landia, pero todo resulto ser una trampa de Magolor que los engaño. Al final vieron como Magolor fue derrotado por los cuatro y volvian a casa sabiendo que habian salvado el universo una vez mas.

Todos estaban emocionados ante las Super Habilidades de Kirby que Dedede pudo filmar, tambien se sorprendieron ante los enemigos a los que se enfrentaron, en especial a The Grand Doomer (Gran Efespectro) y a las dos formas de Magolor. Los alicornios tambien se emocionaban ante la anecdota grabada por el rey de Dreamland, excepto por Celestia quien miro furiosa a sus acompañantes por su comportamiento.

-Todo esto ocurrio hace dos semanas. Que te parecio eso cornuda, yo si enfrento los problemas a la cara y no envió a civiles a que lo enfrenten.

-Al menos yo no le robo la comida a mi gente.

-Yo se las robe, pero al menos no las mato de hambre.

-Yo no envió monstruos para torturarlos.

-Pues yo no me aprovecho de la lealtad de mi pueblo.

-Gordo.

-Glotona.

-No puedes contra una bola rosa.

-No puedes encarar la oscuridad aunque la tengas plasmada en tu cara.

-Te dejas poseer.

-Prefiero dejar poseerme a ver sufrir a alguien mas la paliza de Kirby.

Y asi empezaron a discutir por mas de media hora, en donde Dedede ganaba el apoyo de gran parte de los gobernantes mientras que Celestia se sentia cada vez mas acorralada. Hasta que Sir Arthur, quien era el que calmaba las cosas por si es que algo se salia de control como ahora, excepto de que le estaba gustando esta discusion, que incluso intentaba aguantar la risa hasta que ambos sacaron sus armas y estaban dispuestos a atacarse mutuamente.

Sir Arthur logro teletransportarse entre los dos y les dio una patada giratoria a ambos, tumbandolos y haciendo que botaran sus armas, el martillo y la espada, mientras amenazaba a ambos con un par de espadas.

-Ustedes dos comportense. Este lugar fue creado para compartir y convivir entre diferentes reinos y asi evitar posibles invasiones-Al decir esto, Bowser y Ganondorf empezaron a silbar sin prestar atencion.

-Pero el fue el que comenzo.

-¡No quiero oir quejas de niños pequeños! Ustedes son de la realeza y deben de comportarse como tal. En especial tu Celestia.

-¡¿Por que yo?! ¿Por que no culpas a Dedede tambien!

-Por que a diferencia de ti, Dedede si sabe comportarse. Pero igualmente, ambos tendran el castigo del codigo 38.

Ambos gobernantes se sorprendieron ante la desicion del Guerrero Estelar. El código de castigo N°38 consistía en el cambio de reinos por una semana, en donde podrían ver lo difícil que era gobernar el reino contrario y también podrán hacer lo que quieran, pero se arriesgan ellos mismo ante alguna revolución o guerra civil.

Peach, Bowser, Zelda y Ganondorf tambien sufrieron con el codigo 38 cuando la estacion se fundo, mas bien dicho, ellos fueron los creadores accidentales del codigo y desde entonces, cada vez que hay diferencias entre gobernantes, como lo ocurrido ahora, se debe castigarse con el codigo.

-Debe de estar bromeando Sir Arthur.

-Para mi esta bien, es mas, seria como una apuesta. Si yo logro mantener o mejorar la condicion de todos tus subditos, yo me comere mis palabras y el Curry Super Hyper Mega Picante de Kawasaki. Entero y sin ningún refresco alguno.

Se escucharon a varios que estaban con duda ante la apuesta del rey, entre que no lo haría o que seria muy arriesgado. También habían otros que gritaban sobre que apostaría la monarca del sol por si es que ella ganaba.

-De acuerdo. Si yo no puedo mantener o mejora las condiciones de tus súbditos, yo beberé un litro entero del color rojo del arcoiris.

Nadie comprendia sobre lo que dijo Celestia, excepto por los alicornios que fueron los unicos en apoyarla.

-En serio. El color rojo del arcoiris, eso ni quiera arde.

-Debo aceptarlo, es como salsa picante el color rojo.

-¡Sir Arthur!

-Sera mejor que mejores en la apuesta.

-De acuerdo, tambien comere entero ese curry. Pero tendra que ser vegetariano si.

-No te preocupes. Le dire a Kawasaki que practique en hacerlo, ya que perderas.

-Ja, eso lo veremos.

Todos se retiraron de la sala mientras Dedede era alabado por su grupo y tambien otros mas ante su actuar. Mientras que Celestia aun seguia irritada al aceptar tal desafio con un tonto como Dedede y se diriguia con su grupo al comedor donde se veia que ya estaban apostando a favor de Dedede, siendo 50.000 a 1 favor al rey de Dreamland.

Ya llegada la hora de descanzo, en donde la estacion se acondiciona como si fuera de noche, ya gran parte de los gobernantes ya estaban dormidos, excepto por diez quienes se encontraban en el comedor mientras bebian y jugaban al poker. Este grupo era el de "Heroes y Villanos" quienes hablaban sobre el desafio de Dedede. Tambien estaban un Toad, un Koopa Troopa, un soldado Hylian, una Gerudo y Bandana Dee quienes esperaban pacientemente, y medio dormidos, a que sus reyes y princesas terminaran

-Estas totalmente loco Dedede-Dijo Bowser y se notaba que estaba ebrio-Sabes lo difícil que es gobernar otro reino.

-En especial uno como el de Celestia-Dijo Peach, apenas había bebido pero igual se notaba-Una vez fui de visita y la maldita me tuvo que transformar en un caballo para pasar desapercibida entre los suyos y pude ver como la miseria rondaba por los callejones en su ciudad principal. Yo solo pude observar, la muy maldita no me dejo ayudarles.

-Y pensar que una vez goberne Hyrule y mate a cientos de civiles, pero matarlos de hambre y hambruna, eso es inhumano-Recordo Ganondorf estando igual de ebrio que el rey Koopa.

-Pues como se dice aquí, nunca existe el reino perfecto-Dijo Zeda y bebiendo el resto de su vaso.

-Eso es cierto, pero para eso nos esforzamos para mejorar la vida de nuestros súbditos y amigos-Dijo Dedede quien no había bebido nada y parecía preocupado.

-Por cierto, ¿donde esta tu novia? Rapply.

-Es Ripple Bowser y ella no pudo venir debido a que se enfermo.

-¿Que le paso?-Dijeron preocupadas las princesas.

-Algo que le ocurre a su raza una vez al año. Creo que es debido a sus poderes o a sus alas. Pero deben de estar en cama una semana para que no empeoren. Estoy muy preocupado por ella.

-Si dices que es algo que ocurre siempre una semana al año, esta claro que se recuperara.

-Gracias amigos, no se que haria sin ustedes. Trio de Ases.

-Maldito desgraciado-Dijeron Bowser y Ganondorf.

-Pudrete en el infierno-Dijeron Peach y Zelda.

Hasta que los cinco se rieron por un largo rato hasta que se artaron. Luego de una hora, en el que Dedede al fin decidio beber, todos se fueron a acostar, siendo llevados por sus respectivos guardias ya que se habian pasado de copas, Dedede al llegar a su cuarto encontro una nota en su puerta, a lo que la tomo y la tiro hacia el tarro de basura mas cercano y se fue acostar, en donde sus Waddle Dees ya estaban dormidos alrededor de su cama. El rey vio algo tierna la imagen y acomodo a todos los Waddle Dees para que estuvieran alrededor de él y se durmio.

(N. del A: A que no es tierno ese tipo de imagenes de Dedede junto a sus Waddle Dees durmiendo)

Ya llegado el siguiente dia, todos los gobernantes se despedian de sus amigos y abordaban las naves con las que llegaron u otras naves que venian a buscarlos, siendo Peach y Bowser quienes usaban la nave de Mario que alguna vez recorrio la galaxia para vencer al Rey de los Koopas. Mientras que Zelda y Ganondorf iban junto con Dedede en el Halberd.

-Sus majestades, sin ofender, pero lucen terribles. "Como siempre despues de estas reuniones"-Dijo y penso Meta Knight al ver los aspectos de los tres gobernantes.

Tenian sus ojos rojos, la boca seca y aun se podia sentir el olor de todo lo que bebieron ayer. Cuando Meta Knight dejo a los reyes en las habitaciones de la nave, se dirigió donde estaban las respectivas tropas de estos. El caballero oscuro empezó a retar a las tropas por su incompetencia al dejar que se embriagan, otra vez, y como castigo limpiarian la cubierta y cada uno de los cañones, incluido en Combo Cannon.

Ya llegado a Hyrule, las tropas Hylian y Gerudo se llevaron a sus superiores mientras se despedian de las tropas de Dedede y Meta Knight y estos despegaban rumbo a Pop Star. Dedede ya se habia despertado y vio como Meta Knight lo miraba con sus ojos rojos, que representaba la ira y la furia del caballero.

-Antes de que comiences tus cermones, ya sabes que entre Celestia y yo no nos llevamos bien desde la primera vez que nos vimos.

-Eso ya lo se su majestad. Pero lo que me enoja fue el hecho de ser castigado por el codigo 38.

-¿Te lo conto alguna de las tropas?-Dedujo el rey.

-No. Ha sido la noticia furor de las ultimas 24 horas. Eso significa que la reina Ripple tambien lo sabe.

-Oh no. De seguro me odiara por esto-Dijo mientras se tapaba la cara de vergüenza.

.

.

.

-No me parece tan mala idea-Dijo la reina de las hadas a través del sistema de comunicacion quien lucia una bata de color melocotón con corazones y cristales como estampado-Es mas, puede que mejores las condiciones de vida de los súbditos de Celestia, achu.

-Salud querida. Y gracias por apoyarme en esto. Creí que te enojarias conmigo por comportarme por esa manera.

-No te preocupes, te conosco muy bien y sabia que algo asi podria pasar. Asi que te prepare un libro que Bandana te podra leer-Dijo mosntrando un libro de tapa roja y con una herradura en esta-Este libro trae todos los sucesos de los ultimos cien años. Y no te preocupes, hay mas batallas que momentos historicos politicos.

-Gracias querida, tu si que me conoces bien. Sabes, siempre me pregunte ¿por que te enamoraste de un tonto y gordo Pengi como yo?

-Porque gracias a ti, Kirby, Bandana y Adeleine mi planeta y todo el universo se salvo de las garras de Zero. Y ademas, me parecias bastante atractivo cuando nos vimos por primera vez.

El rey empezo a sonrojarse ante la muestra de cariño de su novia. Ambos empezaron a acercarse lentamente hacia la pantalla mientras estiraban sus labios para poder darse un beso, pero la reina de las hadas estornudo dejando con moco toda la pantalla y se disculpaba por eso, a lo que Dedede no le importo, a pesar de darle asco por un instante.

 **En Equestria.**

-Es increible que haya caido tan bajo-Se dijo asi misma Celestia mientras preparaba sus cosas en su maleta.

-Sabes en lo que te has metido, ¿verdad hermana?-Dijo Luna mientras la esperaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Lo se Luna, lo se. Pero ese maldito rey de pacotilla me saco de mis casillas y ahora debo rebajarme a gobernar un reino que ni si quiera necesita un rey. Cierrate maldita sea-Dijo intentando cerrar su maleta con fuerza bruta.

Luna tan solo dio un suspiro y ayudo a su hermana usando su magia. Ya todas sus cosas estaban listas, desde sus coronas, accesorios y ropa por si es que en Pop Star ya ha llegado la epoca invernal. A Luna le parecio excesiva las cosas que llevaba por una sola semana, un total de diez maletas, le recordo a una de las amigas de Twilight.

Una vez listas, Luna se despido de Celestia al entrar en una nave en forma de estrella conducida por un Soldado Estelar. La princesa de la noche solo pudo observar como la nave desparecia en la noche mientras ellas volvia el mundo onirico.

 **En el espacio.**

Celestia pudo observar la gran nave de batalla de Meta Knight llegaba al punto de reunion y ella aterrizaba en la cubierta, donde los esperaban Sir Arthur, Meta Knight, el rey Dedede y un Waddle Dee con un Bandana.

-De acuerdo-Comenzo Sir Arthur teniendo una especie de contrato entre sus manos-Como es la primera vez que son castigados por el codigo 38, les explicare lo sucedido.

"Cuando dos gobernadores no pueden llevarse bien debido a que ninguno de los dos comprende la forma de gobernar del otro, ambos son obligados a cambiar de reinos por una semana.

Si lo desean, pueden mantener o cambiar la forma de gobierno, pero estos mismos se arriesgan ante una revolucion o guerra civil por sus errores como lideres supremos. Y en caso de que las cosas se salgan de control, los Guerreros Estelares intenvendran.

Podran comunicarse con sus familiares y/o amigos mediante al sistema de comunicacion, pero solo serán seis llamadas al dia con una duracion de media hora. No habran repercusiones si se pasan, solo si estan ocupados ante algo importante en el momento de la llamada.

En este caso, por el hecho de que Dedede no posee magia alguna, este podrá llevarse a algunas tropas, como Waddle Dees y también a Mr. Shine y Mr. Bright. Y antes de reclamos Celestia, tu posees magia muy poderosa y podrás hacerte cargo del sol y la luna de Dreamland."

-¿Que les paso? Acaso Dedede los destruyo por que les molestaba.

-NOVA castigo a ambos hermanos por destruir las rutas orbitales hace como 10.000 años. ¡Asi que no me eches la culpa desgraciada.

-¡Ya calmense ustedes dos que aun no termino"

"Y por ultimo, nada de mosntruos. Y me refiero a ustedes dos, tienen muchos cargos por compras a HolyNightMare."

Ambos reyes asintieron y firmaron el contrato. Dedede se llevaria a 500 Waddle Dees, entre ellos a Bandana Dee actual capitan, y dejando al ex-capitan Waddle Doo como lider de las tropas de Dreamland, ademas de servir de trauductor para Celestia. Tambien se llevaria a los mosntruos del sol y la luna, ya que Equestria sufre de la misma tragedia que Dreamland.

Celestia creyo que seria llevada en el Halberd hasta que se entero que Dedede lo usaría para llevar todas sus tropas mientras que ella seria llevada en la misma nave que llego.

 **Continuara...**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y antes que nada todo sera desde la perspectiva de Dedede, para Celestia solo seran durante las llamadaa diarias que hara el rey a la princesa para verificar su reino y hablar con sus amigos.**

 **Dentro de un par de dias estara listo el capitulo 9 de "EG3: Visitas de las Estrellas" asi que solo esperenlo. Mientras que "El Regreso de Zero" quizas este dentro de un mes ya que saldra con las cuatro batallas finales.**


	2. El Nuevo Rey de Equestria

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

-De acuerdo, Twilight y sus amigas estan de camino, posiblemente en el tren. Asi que cuando lleguen les presentare a Dedede y les haré saber solo lo necesario. Justo como Celestia me dijo-Se dijo así misma Luna mientras esperaba al nuevo gobernante de Equestria.

En ese mismo instante, el Halberd apareció entre las nubes y descendiendo hacia Canterlot. Cuando Luna vio esto no se podía creer que eso era la nave que le decia su hermana, por lo menos era tres veces mas grande de lo que se habia imaginado. La nave se posiciono cerca de los jardines del castillo y una compuerta se habria dejando ver a Dedede, Meta Knight y una gran cantidad de Waddle Dees.

Luna bajo hacia los jardines para recibirlos y alejar a las tropas que creyeron que se trataba de algun ataque.

-Bienvenido a Equestria Rey Dedede. Es un gusto tenerlo aqui-Dijo la princesa teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Deja de ser tan falsa como tu hermana Luna-Dijo Dedede y a lo que Luna agradecio por no seguir sonriendo como una tonta-Muy bien tropas, el castillo tiene muchas habitaciones sin usar, organicen donde se quedaran y dejen la caja en la armería.

-¿Que caja?-Dijo Luna intentando ver donde estaba la caja mencionada, hasta que Dedede le señalo hacia arriba-Oh, esa caja.

La Meta Army soltó la caja gigante hacia los Waddle Dees que la sostuvieron como si no pesara nada y se fueron hacia el interior del castillo.

-¿Que traen en esa caja?

-Las armaduras y lanzas de los Waddle Dees-Dijo y se dio a la vuelta con un megafono empezo a gritar-¡Mr. Shine, Mr. Brighr. A sus posiciones!

Y de la nave salieron, literamente, un sol y una luna que viajaron hacia el sielo, siendo Shine quien movio al sol de Equestria, haciendo que oscurecia por un momento, y tomo su lugar en el cielo.

-Entiendo el por que trajiste un monstruo para el sol, pero para la luna. Yo puedo controlar muy bien mi astro.

-Es que no puedo separar a estos dos. Si uno se enoja, el otro lo calma.

-¿Y si los dos se enojan?

-Eso pasa cada cien años. Su ultima pelea fue hace cinco años, asi que no te preocupes por esos dos. ¡Como vas con eso Bandana!

-(Las habitaciones ya las han elegido y solo falta la suya. Estamos sacando todo lo que dejo Celestia y sera guardado en la armaría junto con nuestras cosas)

-Tan solo saquen las. Yo ordenare su habitación.

-(Si su majestad)

-¿Le entendiste? Yo no escuche nada.

-Si, es un poco difícil entender el idioma de los Waddle Dees. Pero gracias a Waddle Doo ya muchos podemos entenderle.

-De acuerdo su majestad-Dijo el caballero oscuro-Me despido y nos vemos en una semana.

-Adios Meta Knight. Cuidate. Y saludame a Kirby.

El caballero asintio e ingreso a su nave. El Halberd dio rumbo a Dreamland en donde les esperaba una gran sorpresa. Mientras con Dedede, este hablaba con Luna sobre las preguntas que le hacia.

-Dedede, ¿como comienzo?, ¿solo una semana verdad?

-Si Luna, una semana en donde mejorare la vida de mis nuevos subditos-Dijo entrando al salon del trono-Odio este maldito trono. Celestia siempre anda presumiendo que sus tronos en cada reunion. Un verdadero trono es uno en que te sientas comodo cuando te sientas.

-(Traemos su trono mi señor)

-Por favor Bandana. Yo me llevare el de Celestia a la armeria.

Bandana asintio y se llevo a varios de sus hombres a buscar el trono del rey, mientras que este se llevaba sin esfuerzo el trono de la princesa del sol. Antiguamente le hubiera costado mucho a Dedede llevar algo tan grante y pesado como ese trono, pero el rey habia estado entrenando desde hace años.

Para ser exactos, cuando queria vengarse de Kirby este se habia preparado con un entrenamiento extremo, en donde no descanzo hasta alcanzar la misma fuerza que el heroes rosado, pero de igual manera no sirvio.

Una vez que Dedede dejo el trono en la armeria, ya organizada por sus tropas, se dirigio devuelta a descanzar en su trono. Pero de paso se topo con seis ponies, seis que pudo identificar como las Seis "Guerreras" de Celestia. El rey solo le dedico una sonrisa y un saludo con su mano y retomaba su camino al trono, hasta que sintio que corrian hacia él.

 **(King Dedede's Theme SSBB)**

El rey logro esquivar las tackleadas de la pony naranja y la pegaso de cabello multicolor con un gran salto. Pero eso no impido ser atacado denuevo, esta vez por la alicornio morada y la pegaso amarilla. La alicornio lanzo un potente rayo hacia él, pero usando su martillo y sus brazos pudo amortiguar el ataque.

La pegaso, que estaba detras del rey, se lanzo hacia él con tal de botarlo pero Dedede logro agarrarla del cuello y a la vez caian a gran velocidad. Cuando cayo, el piso se destruyo por completo y lanzo a la pegaso contra el resto que logro atraparla aunque con la gran fuerza tambien lanzo a las otras con la pared.

-Son las seis guerreras de Celestia. Demuestren su verdadero poder. Piensen que soy una amenza para su mundo.

Dedede las intimido y fue el turno de la alicornio en lanzar un gran ataque hacia el Pengi. Este solo dio una sonrisa de confianza y abrio toda su boca hasta no dar mas y empezo a aspirar la gran esfera de energia. Nadie comprendia como es que un tornado se habia formado por la boca de su enemigo y se tragaba el gran poder de su amiga.

El rey tenia el poder dentro de él, se giro en direccion a los ventanales y disparo la energia hacia el vitral que estaba una de sus contrincantes. Cuando se volvio a virar tenia un cañon celeste en su cara y siendo la pony rosa quien le apuntaba. Dedede se cubrio a tiempo para ser rodeado por serpentinas y confeti.

-Oops. Se me olvido que celebre un cumpleaños antes.

-Jajajajaja-Rio Dedede y algo que no entendia ninguna de las presentes.

-(Su majestad. Se encuentra bien)-Dijo Bandana y vio a las ponies y el cañon que apuntaba a su rey-(¡Que intentabas hacerle a su majestad)

-Calma Bandana, solo es confeti y serpentinas-Dijo mientras alejaba la lanza de su guerrero de la pony-Por tu color y tu crin, debes de ser Pinkie Pie. Un gusto en conocerte, soy el Rey Dedede.

-Un gusto su majestad. Por cierto, ¿que es? Un pinguino gigante.

-Mas o menos. En mi planeta se define como Pengi.

-Dedede, tengo varias preguntas que hacerte...-Dijo Twilight furiosa y estando de frente al rey.

-La nave de afuera es el Halberd y ya se fue devuelta a Pop Star. El pequeño de aqui es mi mas grande guerrero y mejor amigo, Bandana Dee. Y a partir de ahora hasta que la semana termine, sere su rey. Ahi estan tus respuestas, no es asi.

-Si. ¿Como sabias que iba a preguntar algo asi?

-En cada una de las reuniones, Celestia siempre dice que ustedes los ponies siempre cunden al panico cuando algo extraño sucede aquí. De seguro pensaron que era una nueva amenaza que lo resolverían con su amistad-Dijo esto último con sarcasmo-Aceptenlo, no todo se resuelve con amistad, también se necesita de la fuerza bruta.

-¡Como te atreves a cuestionar las lecciones de mi maestra!

-Esa tonta de Celestia ni si quiera sabe como gobernar y aun te crees sus lecciones. Que patetica.

Twilight ya estaba hasta el limite de su pasciencia. Ella ilumino su cuerno con tal de atacarlo, pero al parpadear vio que su enemigo no estaba frente a ella, sino detras y parecia tener una especie de fuego en la parte de atras de su martillo. La alicornio estaba paralizada una vez que Dedede lanzo su ataque pero ella desaparecio de alli mientras el rey daba vueltas gracias a la potencia de su Jet Hammer.

Twilight se encontraba junto a Luna y quien la miraba como si la estuviera regañando.

-Princesa Luna, gracias a Celestia por salvar me...

-No digas nada Twilight. Lo vi todo-Twilight no entendía bien lo que dijo la princesa de la noche-No quiero oír escusas de una amenaza. Dedede les saludo amablemente y ustedes contestaron con violencia, él solo se defendió.

Ninguna de las seis habia visto tan enojada a la Princesa Luna y se sorprendieron aun mas cuando Dedede empezo a hablar.

-No Luna, tu te confundiste. Solo haciamos un pequeño entrenamiento, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no tenia una gran pelea y queria ver que tan fuertes eran las Seis Guerreras de Celestia.

-(Su majestad, su trono esta listo)

-Muchas gracias Bandana. Ah y entes de que se me olvide, hay que reparar el vitral que destrui por accidente.

-(Si señor)

Luego, todos se diriguieron al nuevo salon del trono. Todo seguia igual excepto por el trono de Celestia que fue cambiado a una especie de sofa de madera con colchones verdes y lo que varecia una "V" en el respaldo.

-Un verdadero trono solo debe de sentirte comodo para quien lo use, no presumirlo ante todos en la galaxia-En ese momento, la pared de al lado de los tronos se abrio mostrando una gran pantalla y que ponia "Llamada Entrante. Dreamland"-Tal parece que Celestia ya se establecio.

Dedede pulso un boton de su trono y en la imagen aparecio Celestia junto con un caracol morado con una coraza verde, un chico que le tapaba la vista su cabello y una chica de cabello rubio y ambos eran casi de la misma altura que la alicornio. En el fondo se veían unos seres perecidos al que amenazo a Pinkie y tambien a uno con un solo ojo y portaba una espada.

-Princesa Celestia. ¿Que esta pasando? Acaso fue raptada y obligada a estar alli.

Cuando dijo esto, todos los que estaban en la pantalla, excepto por Celestia, se empezaron a reir como locos, incluso Dedede intentaba aguantarse de la risa ante la incompetencia de la alicornio morada.

-No Twilight, ambos fuimos castigados a cambiar de reinos por una semana.

-Pero quien podria castigar a alguien tan poderosa como usted.

-Sir Arthur. El creador y actual comandante de los Guerreros Estelares. Te lo iba a decir todo una vez que cumplieras unos cien años.

-¿Cien años? Princesa, por que siempre tengo que saber todo a ultima hora.

-Por que ella es asi-Dijo Dedede-De esa manera, ustedes seis hacen el trabajo y ella se queda con el credito.

-¡Y que hay de ti maldito bastardo! Por lo que me hab contado, Kirby siempre se ha encargado de todas las amenazas.

-Asi es, pero nadie lo obligo. Él mismo decidio ayudar a todos a cambio de nada, ya que Kirby es asi-Fue cuando el mencionado heroe rosado se puso frente a la pantalla-Hola Kirby.

-Poyo-Sonrio el pequeño de rosa.

-Espero que aun no te coles a los almuerzos de los Waddle Dees.

-¿Poyo?

-Estoy bromeando. Siempre te colaras aunque te digan que no-Ambos empezaron a reir hasta que Kirby fue rodeado por un aura dorada y lanzado hacia un lado-¡Oye maldita cornuda! Estaba hablando con él.

-Despues podras hablar con él. Necesito que me dejes a solas con mi hermana y Twilight. El resto necesito que se retiren. Y tambien me refiero a ustedes, capitan Waddle Doo, teniente Bun y Primera Ministra Fumu.

-Vamonos hermana. Luego hablaremos con Dedede.

-De acuerdo. Recuerda que solo tienes media hora.

-Waddle Dees vuelvan a sus puestos.

-Twilight, Luna. Necesito que me hagan un favor...

-Nos podrias explicar mejor lo que esta pasando-Dijo Rainbow volando en reversa.

-Por lo visto Celestia no les a contado nada. Bueno, comenzemos con el principio. Hace diez años se fundo una estacion espacial en donde se reunen los maximos gobernantes de toda la galaxia para compartir sus experiencias, tanto politicas, alli no me meto mucho, como aventuras personales. Cuando ingrese a esa estacion, como hace ocho años, me encontre con Celestia. Y por alguna razon que ya se me olvido, nos llevabamos muy mal. Desde peleas de insultos, peleas de comida, interrumpirnos mutuamente cuando relatamos nuestras experiencias. Asi que despues de muchos años, Sir Arthur nos castigo a ambos a cambiar se reinos, o como lo llamamos, codigo 38.

-¿Por que 38?-Pregunto Applejack-Podrian haberle puesto, Cambio de Reinos.

-Tambien opino lo mismo, pero segun recuerdo fueron los dias en los que Peach, Bowser, Zelda y Ganondorf tuvieron que convivir y ellos no se llevaban muy bien desde el principio. Eran como Celestia y yo, solo que ellos recurrieron a la violencia con invasiones entre sus reinos. Asi que Sir Arthur y varios Guerreros Estelares tuvieron que cesar las invasiones y castigarlos en cambiar de reinos por una semana para que comprendieran sus diferencias.

-¿Y como se llevan ahora esos cuatro?-Pregunto Rarity.

-Aun siguen siendo rivales entre sus reinos, pero cuando nos reunimos somos los mejores amigos, y nuestros heroes siempre se han llevado bien. En especial en el Torneo Smash.

-¿Torneo Smash?-Preguntaron todas a la vez, pero en ese momento salian Twilight y Luna del salon del trono.

-Tu turno Dedede.

-Se los explicare otro dia. Ven Bandana, de seguro tambien quieres hablar con Waddle Doo.

Asi, ambos ingresaron al salon del trono y veían como Celestia se retiraba y sus amigos volvían a comunicarse. Durante toda la media hora, empezaron a hablar sobre un plan para proteger Dreamland en caso de que un nuevo mal aparezca, ya que como Dedede conocía a Celestia ella desplegaría a las tropas muy tarde o no si quiera lo haría sino que mandaría a Kirby.

Los últimos diez minutos empezaron a hablar ambos capitanes en privado y Dedede iba a su habitacion a descansar un rato. Los Waddle Dees hicieron un buen trabajo a la hora de preparala, era exactamente igual a su habitacion de su castillo, bien simple y grande.

Una cama normal, sin la necesidad de finas sedas, ya que ni si quiera abrigaban. Un tocador con su ropa, que consistia de coronas, o mas bien dicho gorros con una placa de oro, y sus capas todas echas por la tienda en Pupupu Land, el pequeño pueblo frente al castillo. El ventanal con su balcón daba un vista a todo Canterlot y el pequeño pueblo junto al bosque, fue entonces que se le ocurrio una idea.

Fue a buscar a Bandana que salia del salon del trono y que al ver a su rey muy apurado lo preocupo.

-(Su majestad, ¿se encuentra bien?)

-Estoy bien Bandana, pero tengo una idea para presentarme ante todos a la vez.

 **3 horas mas tarde.**

-¿Que esta planeando Dedede ahora?-Dijo Twilight irritada mientras veia como unos Waddle Dees ponian una pantalla gigante sobre el ayuntamiento.

Pero eso no tan solo pasaba en Ponyville, sino tambien en Appleloosa, Manehattan, Cloudsdale, algo que sorprendio mucho a los pegasos fue que los Waddle Dees podian mantenerse firmes en las nubes, y hasta en el Imperio de Cristal. En un principio todos se asustaron al ver a los pequeños con las lanzas, hasta que vieron que ellos no tenian malas intenciones.

Cuando terminaron, en la pantalla se mostraba un simbolo de una "V" amarilla en un circulo azul con un fondo rojo y amarillo en forma triangular.

(Es la misma bandera que se ve en Dedede's Tour)

Todos se preguntaban lo que pasaba, incluso algunos le preguntaban a los pequeños seres pero estos no les contestaban, no ppr ordenes o por no querer, sino por su falta de boca. Luego de diez minutos, las pantallas al fin dieron una imagen, esta estaba el rey Dedede junto con Luna y Bandana, siendo el rey que estaba en un podio.

-Buenas tardes reino de Equestria. Soy su nuevo gobernante por esta semana, El Gran Rey Dedede. Ahora todos ustedes se estaran preguntando, ¿donde esta nuestra princesa? ¿por que un ser parecido a un pinguino gigante nos gobierna? Pues bueno, les dire todo y preparense para la sorpresa.

-No te atrevas Dedede.

-Por favor Luna. Planeas seguir el legado de tu hermana en ocultarle todo a tu gente. Yo soy su nuevo gobernante y tengo todo el derecho de contarles y ellos tienen todo el derecho de saberlo.

Y fue entonces que el gran rey revelo absolutamente todo, desde la estación espacial, otros mundos e inclusive del torneo Smash que él también formo parte y que ya le han confirmado que estará en el del próximo año. Muchos ponies no se creían nada de lo que decía, pero ellos tenían las pruebas delante de sus ojos, los Waddle Dees y al rey.

Twilight y Luna estaban furiosas ante la declaración del rey y también estaban asustadas debido a la promesa que le hicieron a Celestia.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _-Dedede es un completo idiota. Asi que si intenta alguna locura hagan cualquier cosa para detenerlo. Si es necesario, hieranlo de gravedad._

 _-No te preocupes hermana. Me encargare de Dedede._

 _-Yo igual se lo prometo Princesa. Si es necesario sacaré los Elementos de la Armonía si se pasa de listo._

-Twilight, yo se que estas viendo estoy lo siento si mis Waddle Dees son muy agresivos contigo pero ya les di esa orden de mantenerte calmada.

-Esta es la forma de mantenerme calmada-Dijo la alicornio mientras tenia a varios Waddle Dees y un casco que impedia que utilizara magia.

-¿Como fue que lo supiste? Estabas con las amigas de Twilight-Dijo Luna que estaba igual de calamada que Twilight.

-Todo se lo debo a Meta Knight. El las estuvo espiando.

-Acaso le ordenaste que lo hiciera.

-No fue necesario. Él mismo lo hizo debido a que no confiaba en Celestia. Asi que gente de Equestria, a partir de mañana se lanzara un libro gratuito de historia que revelara toda la verdad acerca de Equestria. Encuentrenlo en su biblioteca o stand mas cercano.

Y con estas palabras, el rey de Dreamland se retiro mientras ambas alicornios eran liberadas por sus pequeños apresores y estos desmantelaban las pantallas gigantes y se devolvían a Canterlot a toda velocidad.

Una vez liberada, Twilight viajo a toda velocidad hacia el castillo para encarar a Dedede por tal acto que considero de traición.

-¿Acto de traición? Por favor Twilight, de seguro estarás tan alegre cuando sepas toda la verdad acerca de tu mundo. Pronto m lo agradecerás.

-Pues ese libro no estará en mi biblioteca ni en Ponyville. Atrevete a hacerlo y no me haré responsable por tus Waddle Dees.

-De acuerdo. El libro no sera llevado ni a tu biblioteca ni a Ponyville.

-Emm ¿Gracias?

-Pero se entregara a las afueras de este.

-Oye, acabas de prometer...

-Prometí no entregarlo en Ponyville, no a las afueras de este. Ahora si me permiten, necesito que se retiren, tengo una llamada importante que hacer. Bandana.

-(Si su majestad)dijo el Waddle Dee mientras empujaba a ambas yeguas hacia fuera.

-No te saldras con la tuya Dedede.

Dedede no les hizo caso y empezo a marcar a Ripple. Una vez que contestaron, vio que toda la pantalla estaba llena de moco por todos lados y el rey empezo llamarla hasta que vio que su novia empezo a limpiar la pantalla.

Esta ya estaba vestida con si traje de manga exageradamemte larga, su corona que estaba chueca y su liston azul en su pecho.

-Hola Dedede.

-Hola Ripple. Parece que ya estas mejor.

-Asi es. Ya no es necesario que este en cama, pero no puedo salir del castillo aún. Por cierto, ¿como vas con el cargo de rey en Equestria?

-Bastante bien. Aunque he recibido la desaprobación de Luna y Twilight por mi actuar.

-Acaso estas siguiendo lo que te dije.

-Paso a paso querida. Ah, algo que se olvido decirte cuando pase a visitarte. Kirby ira de visita mañana para que lo reciban.

-Oh, Ribbon se pondrá muy feliz con la noticia. Y no te preocupes, tendremos todo listo para su apetito voraz.

-Perdon por no decirte ayer, al parecer estaba muy nervioso al tener que gobernar otro reino al que no estoy acostumbrado.

-Por cierto el libro que te di te a servido.

-Me a servido muy bien. Bandana me lo leyo de camino a Equestria y entendi que Celestia a mantenido a su pueblo sin conocimiento alguno ante las amenazas hasta que ya es demasiado tarde.

-No tendras problemas con Luna y Twilight.

-Pronto se les pasara el enojo una vez que lean el libro que me diste. Ya los Waddle Dees ya han terminado con las copias y mañana sera lanzado a toda Equestria.

-Que tengas suerte querido. Ah, tambien vendre de visita en tres dias para que estemos los dos juntos, ya sabes para...-Dijo mientras se veia chocar sus dedos a traves de sus mangas y se sonrojaba.

-Oh, claro. Yo tambien estoy deseoso por ese dia...-Dijo el rey tambien haciendo esa pose de manos mientras se sonrojaba.

-Bueno Dedede, me despido. Nos vemos otro dia.

-Igualmente Ripple-Dijo y la pantalla volvio a esconderse detras de la pared-Puedes pasar Bandana.

-(Su majestad. Las tropas han vuelto sanas y salvas de su viaje a excepcion de las del Imperio de Cristal)

-¿Que les paso?-Dijo Preocupado.

-(Nada grave señor, solo que el mal clima llego de golpe y la princesa Cadence nos informo que cuidaria a las tropas hasta que la nevada cese)

-De acuerdo-Dijo el rey mientras daba un largo bostezo-Ya se esta haciendo tarde. Dile a las tropas que descanzen. Que Luna se haga cargo de la guardia nocturna.

-(Si su majestad)

Dedede se levanto de su trono y se dirigio a su habitacion. Se puso su pijama verde y su sombrerito y se dispuso a tener unos dulces sueños, si es que eso era posible para él.

Kirby y Dedede estaban en lo que parecia una Pupupu Land completamente destruida, su castillo y el pueblo vueltos escombros y varios ciudadanos muy heridos obserbaban la batalla final de estos dos seres.

-Por favor Kirby, lucha contra él. No dejes que te manipule-Dijo Dedede en un tono preocupante a su pequeño amigo.

Y no era para menos ya que Kirby tenia un par de alas de murcielago en su espalda de color rojo y sus ojos se habial vuelto completamente negros, al igual que mostraba un sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

Dedede en cambio habia estado usando su version mejorada, o Masked Dedede, pero el no tenia ni las fuerzas ni el valor de atacar aquel, que no importa las fechorias que habia hecho en el pasado, siempre lo perdonaba y para el era dificil hacerle daño sin que se le vinieran recuerdos de Kirby antes de ser poseido por este ente maligno.

Dedede tan solo cerros sus ojos y lanzo su ultimo ataque hacia el ya herido Kirby. Pero este se detuvo en seco al sentir una presencia conocida y que lo hacia irritar al saber de quien se trataba. Este dio un giro rapido hacia atras y le dio justo al individuo quien tenia detras.

-¡Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir Fuente de los Sueños! ¡Dejame en paz con mis pesadillas! Es la unica forma de pagar por mis pecados del pasado-Fue entonces que rey se dijo en quien golpeo-¿Luna? Oh por NOVA. ¡Luna!

El rey se deshizo de su mascara y martillo y corrio hacia la alicornio mientras el sueño desaparecia lentamente, al igual que sus heridas y armas.

-Luna lo siento. No era mi intencion herirte, tan solo te confundi con la Fuente de los Sueños. ¿Estas bien?

-Estoy bien Dedede. Fue mi culpa por intervenir en tu pesadilla.

El rey asintio e hizo aparecer una banca para que ambos pudieran descanzar.

-Dedede, ¿que quisiste decir con "Pagar mis Pecados del Pasado"?

-Veras, hace mucho tiempo era una burla como rey y hacia todo lo que queria hacer, pero eran mis subditos los que pagaban por mis fechorias, hasta que Kirby aparecio. El fue quien me detuvo en todas y cada una de mis maldades-Dijo mientras hacia aparecer un pequeño Kirby en sus manos.

-Aww, que lindo.

-Si, es lindo, tierno y un gran amigo. No importa las fechorias que hiciera él siempre me perdonaba por todo y yo como respuesta siempre lo evitaba. Era un completo idiota, hasta que él llego-Y otra esfera aparecio en sus manos, una blanco con un ojo rojo-Zero.

-He oido hablar sobre él. Es la definición del mal en el universo, incluso los seres de la oscuridad saben que ya están perdidos si se unen a él.

-Yo me uní a él gracias a sus marionetas, los Dark Matters-Y otra esfera apareció, solo que oscura y con un ojo marrón-Ya ni si quiera recuerdo cuantas veces tuve a ese desgraciado dentro de mi, pero todas esas veces Kirby pudo sacarlo de mi y por eso estoy tan agradecido con él por salvarme la vida.

-Creo que ahora entiendo tu pesadilla Dedede. Temes de que alguna vez Kirby sea poseido y no tengas otra opcion que luchar contra él.

-Asi es. No puedo enfrentarme a él despues de todo lo que hemos vivido, nuestras aventuras y rivalidades. No podria enfrentarme a Kirby. Es por eso que siempre ruego que esta pesadilla nunca se haga realidad-Fue entonces que el rey se dio cuenta de algo-Espera un momento, ¿por que estas tan amable conmigo despues de lo que hice?

-Ah eso. No te preocupes, es mas te apoyo con tu causa. Celestia siempre a ocultado la verdad a Equestria y casi nunca estoy de acuerdo con sus desiciones. Siempre son malas, como por ejemplo en la ultima amenaza de Equestria. Enviar a los Elementos de la Armonia a combatir al Rey Sombra sin ningun apoyo. A pesar de que funciono, fue la peor decision de Celestia. Asi que desde ese dia mi ejercito, la Guardia Lunar, solo me obedeceria a mi y no tomara en cuanta otras decisiones como las de Celestia.

-Asi se habla-Dijo Dedede y de repente empezo a temblar y el suelo se partia en dos-¡¿Que esta pasando?! ¡Esto no es parte de mis sueños!

-¡Es de los mios! Es un sueño de premonicion-Dijo la princesa mientras se sostenia su cabeza com sus cascos intentando suprimir el dolor.

Fue entonces que un ser gigantesco oscuro salio de la grieta, de cuatro patas y dos brazos gigantescos y un par de cuernos de toro. Dedede sentia un gran miedo, pero comparandolo como tener un Dark Matter de frente, ese era su nivel de terror. La criatura acerco uno de sus brazos y agarro a ambos justo antes de que ambos despertaran de golpe.

Pero ambos sabian lo que significaba ese ser. Una nueva amenaza para Equestria.

 **Continuara...**

 **Espero que les haya guastado este primer capitulo. Antes que nada quiero informarles que subiera algunas imágenes del progreso de "El Regreso de Zero" a Tumblr, así que allí pueden formular sus teorías de lo que va pasar.**

 **Sobre este fic, no se preocupen no habrán cosas como política ni esas cosas, ya que para los que han visto el anime, Dedede es analfabeta y a la vez le importa poco ese tema, por algo tiene un primer ministro.**


	3. Planes que Salen Mal

**Disclaimer: MLP:FiM y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Capitulo 2: Planes que Salen Mal.**

Luna había despertado de golpe por su pesadilla de premonición, ella sabia lo que significaba. Se levanto y fue directo a la habitación de Dedede para levantarlo, pero el ya estaba levantando junto con Bandana y estos golpeaban las puertas del castillo despertando al resto de las tropas y estas salían ya con sus lanzas.

-"Estas tropas si que están bien preparadas"

-¡Todos reúnan se en los jardines!-Dijo Dedede y vio a Luna-¡No te quedes alli Luna! Llamas a las Guerreras de Celestia.

-Te refieres a Twilight y sus amigas.

-Exacto y haslo rapido, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para refugiar a los civiles.

-Le enviare una carta Twilight para que venga lo mas rápido posible con sus amigas a Canterlot.

-Gracias Luna. ¡Rapido despierte y reúnan se en los jardines del palacio!

Ponyville. Casa de Twilight.

La alicornio dormía tranquilamente mientras su asistente, Spike, también lo hacia hasta que este ultimo erupto fuego verde y este se materializaba un pergamino.

-¡Twilight despierta! ¡A llegado una carta de la Princesa Luna!-Grito el Dragon intentando despertarla.

-Una carta de Luna-Dijo somnolienta-Dejame leerla.

"Querida Twilight.

Dedede a pedido que tus amigas y tu se reinaba de inmediato al castillo por una emergencia. No te puedo darte todos los detalles en esta carta, pero Equestria en peligro nuevamente y creo que Dedede tiene un plan para combatir a esta amenaza.

Te saluda tu gran amiga, la Princesa Luna"

Twilight tan solo fruncio el seño mientras escribia otra carta.

"Querida Princesa Luna.

Disculpe por mi mal lenguaje pero yo solo obedesco ordenes de mi maestra y no de un estupido pingüino sobrealimentado. Asi que digale que si quiere ayuda, que la consiga de alguien mas ya que ni yo ni mis amigas le ayudaremos.

-(Mis mas sinceros saludos y disculpas. Twilight Sparkle, Princesa de la amistad")-Termino de leer Bandana la carta-(¿Que pretende hacer su majestad?)

-¿Hiciste lo que te ordene ayer?

-(Si su majestad. Estan puestas los sistemas de comunicacion en cada una de las casas de las Guerreras de Celestia)-Dijo y saco una especie de aparato con dos pantallas de color blanco y teniendo una gran "N" en la parte de atras.

-Gracias Bandana-Agradecio el rey y encendio el aparato.

-¿Que es eso Dedede?-Pregunto curiosa Luna.

-Es un comunicador multiple-Dijo mostrando mas de serca el aparato-La pantalla de arriba muestras a los multiples contactos en llamada. Es como el comunicador que esta en el salon del trono, solo que es local. Y en la pantalla de abajo muestra el estado de conección tanto tuya como del resto.

En las seis casas de los Elementos de la Armonia aparecieron unas pantallas en las habitaciones de estas cuando estaban durmiendo y mostrando a Dedede quien estaba a punto de gritar.

-¡DESPIERTEN, EQUESTRIA EN PELIGRO Y TIENEN QUE ESTAR AQUI!

-¿Y como quiere que estemos alli con ese desgraciado?-Dijo enojada Twilight a la pantalla.

-¡Tres de ustedes pueden volar y las otras tres las estan esperando un Waddle Dee en la puerta de sus casas! Asi que muevanse.

Fue entonces que en la casa de Applejack, Rairty y Pinkie Pie golpearon en su puerta. Al abrirla, vieron un Waddle Dee quienes al verlas empezaron con el vuelo de sus lanzas mientras movian sus pies indicando que se sujetaran. Obedecieron y empezaron a volar en direccion al castillo a una velocidad bastante rapida, que inclusive Rainbow intento superar a alguno.

-No es justo, estoy medio dormida-Se quejo Rainbow y daba un largo bostezo-Pero cuando recupere mis energias desafiare a alguno de ellos y demostrarles que soy la mas rapida de Equestria.

-Lo que digas Rainbow-Dijo Applejack y luego se dirigio hacia una enfadada Twilight-Si aun sigues tan enojada con Dedede, ¿por que viniste aqui?

-Lo hize solo por que Equestria esta en peligro denuevo.

-Aja.

Dedede, Luna y Bandana ya estaban frente a todos y, al igual que las Mane6, estaban bien somnolientos, excepto por Bandana y los Waddle Dees que parecian como si hubieran dormido bien.

-De acuerdo soldados y Guerreras de Celestia.

-Puedes llamarlas-Dijo Luna para despues bostezar-Mane6.

-Esta bien, soldados y Mane6, se que es bastante tarde que inclusive yo tengo sueño aun. Pero Equestria una vez mas esta en peligro, asi que Waddle Dees usen la formacion Anti-Dark Matter.

-¿Anti-Dark Matter?-Dijeron todas a la vez y veian como los pequeños soldados volaban con sus lanzas a diferentes partes en grupo-¿Hacia donde van?

-Se dirigen a todas las ciudades y pueblos del lugar para mantenerlos seguros ante cualquier tipo de ataque. Sea fisico o de posecion-Contesto Dedede y se dirigio al capitan de sus soldados-Bandana, ya pudiste comunicarte con el Imperio de Cristal.

-(Hemos podido su majestad, pero la señal es muy debil para una conversacion desente)

-Lo importante es que nos escuchen. Vamos al salon del trono para hablar con ellos-Ordeno Dedede mientras todos le seguian.

Luego de media hora, en la que la mayoria corria medio dormidos y chocaban con las paredes, llegaron al salon del trono en donde estaban algunos Waddle Dees intentando captar una mejor señal.

-Me... Bien... ¿Hola?-Se escuchaba con interferencia la voz de Cadence-Un... Derecha... Adentro... Otro poco... Mas... Mas... Menos... Izquierda... Te dije... Shining... Si quieres hacerlo bien, es mejor hacerlo una misma. Eh, la señal esta un poco mejor.

-Cadence, es bueno verte sobrina.

-Hola tía Luna, también es un gusto verte. Y a usted también su majestad Dedede y también agradecerle por sus Waddle Dees que son todo una ternura.

-Oye, calmante. Los Waddle Dees ya no se adoptan no se venden. Por cierto, mis tropas han montado el sistema de defensa.

-Te refieres al muro de piedra de cinco metros. No creo que defienda tanto como un escudo de magia.

-Ese es tu plan de emergencia, un muro de piedra.

-En realidad es para engañar al enemigo. Detras de ese muro se encuentra un sotisficado dispositivo de rechazo de energia. Si alguna fuente de energia intenta atravesarlo, este lo devuelve el doble de fuerte, aunque no es muy preciso al devolverlo ya que depende de que direccion lo haya enviado.

-Pero solo es un muro. ¿Como defendera algo tan grande como el castillo del Imperio de Cristal o los rascasielos de Manehattan?-Dijo Twilight.

-Ahi hay otra sorpresa Twilight, no es un barrera sino un domo que cubre por completo el lugar que se defienda. El muro de piedra es para engañar al enemigo.

-¡Que ingenioso!-Dijeron Luna y Cadence.

Mientras esto ocurría, en todas las ciudades y pueblos, los Waddle Dees ya terminaban con su labor. A excepción de una que no pudieron llegar a tiempo, Trottinhan.

(N. del A: No se cual fue el pueblo que ataco primero Tirek así que puse ese ya solo se menciona en la serie. A menos de que ya haya aparecido)

Un centauro habia atacado a las tropas, que a pesar de verse viejo y debil, pudo absorver las energias de todos los ciudadanos del pueblo y se deshizo de la pequeña tropa de Waddle Dees, en el que el unico inconsciente logro enviar un mensaje a su capitan antea de desmayarse por las graves heridas que tenia.

-Y cual es la nueva amenaza.

-Luna.

-Por su puesto Dedede-Dijo Luna y de su cuerno empezó a proyectar varias imágenes de un centauro oscuro y una especie de ser alado-Hace miles de años, un par de demonios procedientes de las tierras lejanas de Equestria. Estos demonios son Tirek y Scorpan.

-No recuerdo haber visto al otro.

-Se debe al hecho de que Scorpan pudo aprender la magia de la amistad gracias a un joven Starwirl. Mientras que Tirek fue desterrado al tártaro gracias a la ayuda de Scorpan, mientras este volvía a las tierras lejanas.

-¿Y como fue que se escapo?-Preguntó Twilight.

-Tal parece que escapo cuando el perro guardian Cerberos huyo del tartaro. Creo que pudo distraerlo y enviarlo de alguna forma de Ponyville.

-Espera un momento. Según recuerdo de las tantas tonterías que decía Celestia, tu Twilight fuiste la que dejaste al Cerberos en el Tartaro, luego de que viste a tu yo del futuro advirtiendote de un final de tu mundo que jamas paso.

-No me lo recuerdes.

-¿Que fue lo que paso cuando lo dejaste?

-Bueno, vi una jaula destruida con cadenas y grilletes destruidos. Crei que se trataba en donde descanzaba el Cerberos.

-Y no te pusiste a pensar que se trataba del prisionero que el perro cuidaba.

-En ese momento estaba mas preocupada por la advertencia de mi yo del futuro que por el desorden que dejo Cerberos.

-Me gustaria darte una leccion Twilight. Pero estoy muy cansado y de seguro ustedes también. Pueden usar alguna de las habitaciones de los Waddle Dees.

-(Su majestad, yo me quedare para mantener las comunicaciones entre mis tropas.)

-No Bandana. Necesito que descanses, también necesito que estes muy bien por si es que algo pasa.

-(Si su majestad)

Ambos fueron a su habitación correspondiente mientras las Mane6 y la princesa Luna iban a sus habitaciones, hasta que Twilight les detuvo en su andar.

-¿Que sucede Twilight?-Pregunto Rainbow.

-Tengo un plan. Sera arriesgado, pero estoy segura que nos dara aun mas tiempo que el plan de Dedede.

-¿Que planeas querida?

-Se que sonara loco pero quiero saber si confian en mi.

-Siempre contaremos contigo caramelo.

-Igualmente te apoyare Twilight Sparkle.

-Gracias amigas. Ahora viene la parte dificil, debemos llamar a Discord...

 **Dreamland.**

-¿Quien eres? ¿Por que has herido a mis tropas?-Dijo Celestia a la extraña criatura

-Jamas crei que el héroe del Lower Word dependiera de tropas y que fuera un caballo, y que sea mujer-Dijo la criatura, con un tono femenino, mientras observaba a la alicornio-De igual modo, no intenvendras en los planes de la Reina Sectonia

Y de imprevisto, lanzo un fuerte ataque hacia la princesa que su unica reaccion fue hacer un campo de energia con su magia. Pero eso no sirvio ya que de igual manera el ataque logro darle y dejarla inconsciente debido al gran golpe.

Kirby justo habia llegado para presenciar lo ocurrido, pero no logro detener a la extraña ser mientras encerraba a Celestia en una especie de red que convoco y salio volando en direccion a las islas flotantes que eran unidas a las vainas de la estraña planta que crecio en una sola noche.

 **Equestria.**

-(Su majestad despierte)

-Cinco minutos mas mama.

-(Su majestad es urgente. Hemos perdido 3 ciudades)

-Eh. ¿Tres ciudades? ¡Tres ciudades!-Grito mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponia rapidamemte su capa, corona y faja y corria junto con Bandana hacia el salon del trono-¡¿Como es posible que hayamos perdido tres ciudades con el sistema de seguridad?! Acaso abra fallado.

-(No su majestad)-Dijo mientras ambos hacia una curva y pasaban por los vitrales-(Segun pude entender de mis tropas antes de que las comunicaciones se cortaran. Segun parece, una especie de ser conformado de varias partes de animales le estaba ayudando a entrar a las ciudades atravezando las defensas)

-¿Un ser conformado por varias partes de animales?-Dijo Dedede mientras intentaba recordar donde escucho algo asi.

Fue entonces que al llegar al salon, vieron a las Mane6 y a Luna hablando con Cadence por el sistema de comunicacion y parecia asustada. Una explosion habia ocurrido mientras varios Waddle Dees salian volando, una figura aparecio y sujeto con fuerza a la princesa del Imperio de Cristal.

Este ser era Tirek quien de inmediato absorvio toda la energia de Cadence y se dio cuenta de la pantalla que mostraba sus siguientes blancos.

-Ustedes siguen-Dijo amenazante mientras tiraba el cuerpo inconsciente de Cadence al resto de Waddle Dees y tropas de Cristal.

De repente, un ser como una serpiente aparecio frente a la pantalla y dando una gran risotada dip un chasquido de dedos y la pantalla solo mostro estatica hasta que Dedede lo apago con su control remoto mientras mostraba una gran ira en su rostro.

-¿Quien fue la estupida desgraciada que envio a Discord en busqueda de Tirek?-Dijo con rabia el rey y Twilight se puso delante asumiendo toda la culpa, mientras mostraba un rostro triste y tambien enojada.

-Yo fui la responsable Dedede-El rey se puso delante de ella y la levanto del cuello hasta llegar cara a cara.

-No sabes el gran error que has cometido Sparkle. De a partir de ahora, las seis quedan fuera de esta y cualquier operacion futura que pueda poner en riesgo Equestria. ¡Bandana prepara el Mega Shotzo!

-(¡Si su majestad!)dijo mientras corría y otros Waddle Dees iban tras él.

-Si quieres hacer las cosas bien, debes hacerlas tu mismo.

-¿Que harás Dedede?

-Lo que tenia que hacer desde el principio. Enfrentar el problema en persona-Dijo y salto por el balcon hacia los jardines.

Cuando las siete se asomaron, vieron um gran cañon que era movido por los Waddle Dees en direccion hacia el norte y Dedede salto hacia la boca del cañon. De repente el cañon se movio solo apuntando hacia el Imperio de Cristal y Bandana con una antorcha encendio una mecha grusa que salia del cañon. Una vez encendida, todos los Waddle Dees se alejaron lo mas rapido posible antes de que el Mega Shotzo disparara, ya que al dispararse se destruyo gran parte de los jardines mientras Dedede salia volando a gran velocidad.

-Este fue mi error, debo tragarme mi ego y ayudar a Dedede.

-No eres la unica que cometio ese error Twilight Sparkle-Dijo Luna.

-Todas cometimos ese error...-Dijo Pinkie Pie.

-...Y todas lo vamos a solucionar-Termino de decir Fluttershy.

-Gracias amigas-Dijo Twilight con varias lagrimas de felicidad y todas se dieron un gran abrazo-Princesa Luna ¿usted podria llevarnos hacia Dedede con un hechizo de teletransportacion?

-Si Twilight. Puedo teletransportarlas a todas, solo debo saber donde esta Dedede.

-(Su majestad se enojara cuando intervengan. Pero si sus intenciones son buenas, entonces les dire donde aterrizara)-Dijo Bandana mientras encendia la pantalla y mostraba la localizacion de aterrizaje del rey entre el Imperio de Cristal y por donde pasaba Cloudsdale-(Espero que esto les ayude)

-A pesar de que al parecer dijiste algo. Estoy muy agradecida por tu ayuda Bandana-Agradecio Twilight mientras el Waddle Dee salia volando junto con gran parte de sus tropas.

 **Debajo de Cloudsdale.**

Discord y Tirek esperaban pacientemente mientras una gran cantidad de pegasos iban hacia los dos con tal de atacarlos. El centauro abrio su boca y empezo a absorver las energias de los ciudadanos de la ciudad de las nubes. Todos empezaron a caer desde una gran altura que resultaria una muerte segura para los que aun seguian conscientes, pero un punto rojo aparecio y todos los pegasos desaparecieron de la vista del Draconequs y del centauro.

Detras de ellos, unos treinta metros alejados, se econtraban todos los pegasos inconscientes en grupo mientras ser con capa roja y con una gran turbina sobre él que se empezo a deformar convirtiendose en un martillo de madera.

-Este debe de ser Dedede-Dijo Discord-Dejamelo a mi. No sera ningun problema.

Mientras se acercaba el dios del caos al Pengi, este hizo aparecer un ring de boxeo mientras hizo aparecer guantes rojo en sus garras y empezo a dar golpes al aire mientras se acercaba hacia el rey.

-Veamos que tienes gordito. Vamos si puedes esquivar mis golpes de la velocidad de la...-Fue interrumpido mientras Dedede lo agarraba del cuello con fuerza-Luz.

-Luego me encargare de ti traidor. Primero me hare cargo de la verdadera amenaza-Dijo y lanzo con fuerza a Discord.

Este choco contra uno de los respaldos del ring y se destruyo siguiendo directo hacia una gran roca en la cual quedo plasmada su figura y el ring desparecia.

-Asi que te crees muy duro. Basta de juegos, ahora va enserio-Dijo y se lanzo a gran velocidad hacia el rey que estaba de espaldas.

Este abrió sus filosas garras con tal de atravesar al rey. Pero lo que no espero el señor del caos fue que Dedede hizo un rápido movimiento con su Jet Hammer dándole justo en la quijada. Todo se volvió en cámara lenta mientras varios dientes, incluido el colmillo que sobresalía, salían volando y nuevamente choco contra la roca solo que de cabeza y quedando aplastado.

Al caer, este parecia un acordeon y cuando volvio a la normalidad este se escondio tras la roca y solo asomaba su cabeza con miedo mientras Dedede y Tirek aguardaban a que alguno haga algun movimiento. En eso, un pequeño destello que aparecio al lado de Discord en el que aparecieron las Mane6 y Luna.

-Amigas mías, Fluttershy-Dijo alegre mientras intentaba abrazarlas hasta que Fluttershy lo abofeteo.

-Lo que hiciste estuvo mal Discord-Dijo la pegaso y varias lagrimas salieron-Confiamos en ti y tu nos apuñalas por la espalda.

Discord no dijo nada ya que sabia que nada de lo que dijera lo perdonarian asi de simple.

-De acuerdo, me lo merezco. Pero sera Dedede quien me juzge. "Ademas de la paliza que me acaba de dar"-Dijo y penso el señor del caos-Aun asi, es mejor poner atencion a la batalla que se esta desarrollando.

Los ocho asomaron sus cabezas por la roca en la que se cubrian y veian como el Pengi y el centauro parecian que discutian.

(King Dedede Theme. Cual quier version, todas son buenas)

-Esta sera la primera y unica vez que te lo digo. Rindete, devuelve los poderes que robaste y jamas vuelvas a pisar estas tierras y te prometo que Celestia no te perseguira por tus crimenes del pasado.

-Crees que voy a creer alguna palabra de lo que dices. Tus energias seran mias-Respondio el centauro mientras absorbia todo a su paso.

Dedede se puso firma para no ser arrastrado por las fuertes corrientes del tornado que se formo, si este tornado pudiera mover algo. El rey miro a su alrededor y vio que apenas las pequeñas piedras, el césped e inclusive las hojas de los pocos arboles de la pradera salían volando a la dirección contraria del tornado.

El rey tomo un poco de césped y lo dejo caer para confirmar sus sospechas, el césped se movía en la dirección de la suave brisa. Fue entonces que se acerco a Tirek mientras aun seguía aspirando hasta que le dio una bofetada con la cual se detuvo.

-Lo estas haciendo mal idiota.

-¿Como te atreves a...?

-Cierra la boca y deja que te enseñe-Dijo y se puso a unos cinco metros de distancia frente a el-Primero debes de abrir tu boca todo lo que puedes, amplias tus pulmones y tambien los dejas vacios, y aspira con todas tus fuerzas. ¡Asi!-Dijo y abrio hasta sus pies y un verdadero tornado se formo en la pradera.

Tirek ni se inmuto, hasta que vio que si era arrastrado por las fuertes corrientes. Intento huir pero le fue inutil una vez que, por accidente, saco sus cuatro patas del suelo e iba directamemtr hacia el rey. El centaruo creyo que no caeria en el cuerpo del pinguino si se lo tragaba, pero fue un error confiarse.

Dedede se detuvo dejando justo a Tirek frente a frente, este iba a lanzar un puñetazo pero se arrepintio cuando vio que el martillo se hizo el doble de grande y se envolvio en llamas. El rey dio unas tres vueltas, con las cuales produjo un gran daño a su rival, y una vez terminado la parte de adelante del martillo se abrio y revelo una gran bomba la cual exploto en la cara del centaruo y lo envio a volar a varios metros, estrellandose en una roca que se destruyo cpn su choque.

-¿Que fue eso?-Dijo debilmente el centauro mientras veia como el pinguino se acercaba a él.

-Yo lo llamo, mi nuevo Final Smash para el proximo torneo.

-No te confies. Aun no has visto la gran fuerza que eh obtenido de todos los ponies-Dijo con rabio mientras acumulaba energia entre sus cuernos.

-¡Piensa rapido!-Dijo Dedede mientras lanzaba una gran esfera negra hacia el centauro.

Tirek logro agarrarla y la apretro con fuerza. Con esa fuerza hizo que dos ojos le aparecieran a la esfera negra, esta lo miro sorprendido y luego con rabia haciendo que una gran cantidad de pinchos dorados salieran de su cuerpo, dañando la mano de Tirek y perdiendo la concentración de su ataque.

Cuando soltó la esfera, esta salio rebotando hacia Dedede hasta que este lo sujeto.

-Gracias Gordo-Agradeció mientras la esfera le "sonrió" con sus ojos y el rey lo guardaba en su capa-Espero que esto te haya enseñado a no confiarte de tus enemigos. Por que ahora la cosa se pondrá seria.

Tirek tenia el presentimiento de que podría perder, además de varias heridas que tenía, pero su ventaja llego al ver en la roca donde se escondió Discord y se teletransporto en donde estaba él, sorprendiéndose lo que encontró allí.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Al parecer tengo un gran premio aquí-Dijo para absorber las energías de todos-El poder de un dios y tres alicornios. Justo lo que necesitaba.

Tirek destruyo la roca y ahora mas grande que antes. Dedede no se intimido ante ello y fue a golper lo mas fuerte que podia, pero eso no fue suficiente para lastimarlo.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes. Eres patetico como guerrero-Dijo y sujeto al Pengi-Debiste haberte quedado en el castillo protegiendo a Celestia en vez de hacerte el héroe.

Y lanzo con fuerza al rey mientras se estrellaba contra un arbol. Al levantarse vio como una enorme esfera roja iba hacia el, que incluso le recordo esa vez que una estrella casi impacta Pop Star y tambien recordo cuando hizo feliz ese dia a Kirby, y lo unico que pudo hacer fue cubrirse lo mejor posible ante la inminente muerte.

-Diste un gran combate, lo admito. Pero no fue suficiente, ahora Equestria estara bajo mi control. Pero antes, debo encargarme de ustedes-Dijo mientras acumulaba energia entre sus cuernos para lanzarla hacia unas debiles Mane6.

-Jejejeje. Eso es todo lo que tienes-Se escucho una voz, algo distorsionada, que venia de donde estaba Dedede-Pense que serias mas fuerte, pero ese ataque es como un soplido de Whispy Woods.

Cuando el polvo se disipo, Dedede se encontraba sano y salvo pero el lucia algo diferente. Este traia una mascara de metal, con cinco cuernos, dos de ellos amarillos grandes y los otros tres mas pequeños, y lo que parecia un diseño de mandibulas.

Tambien traia un gran martillo de acero, en la parte delantera era mas grande y plateada con su simbolo de la victoria impreso en él. El centro era azul y en la parte de atrás parecía haber una gran turbina. Era la forma más poderosa del Gran Rey de Dreamland, Masked Dedede.

 **(Masked Dedede Theme)**

-Una mascara y un arma nueva no te haran mas fuerte.

-Eso es lo que tu crees.

El gran rey empezo a correr en direccion hacia el centauro teniendo su martillo sobre el con ambas manos, mientras este arrojo una esfera de energia que Dedede logro esquivarla a una gran velocodad y aun manteniendo su postura de ataque. Tirek lo intento varias veces, pero siempre fallaba hasta que el Pengi estuvo frente a el y lanzo su ataque.

El centauro hizo aparecer un escudo de energia que amortiguo el golpe, o casi, ya que el golpe estaba destrozando poco a poco el escudo hasta destruirlo. A Tirek no le quedo de otra que usar sus brazos para defenderse pero no sabia que el martillo poseia un ataque pasivo de electricidad hasta que lo golpeo. Este podia sentir fuertes descargas de energia electrica pasar por su cuerpo, como si un rayo le hubiera golpeado justo sobre él y lo lanzo lejos del lugar.

Dedede apovecho el momento y clavo su martillo al suelo mientras la parte delantera se abria y una gran cantidad de misiles que iban directo al centauro. Tirek logro recuperarse luego del pimer golpe solo para encontrarse con los misiles directo hacia él, este convoco un domo de energia y logro salvar sano y salvo de las explosiones.

Perosus problemas no acabaron alli. Dedede logro llegar hasta el y este tenia la parte delantera del martillo abierta pero nada salia de el. Aunque el centauro olía un extraño aroma en el ambiente.

-¿Que es este aroma?

-Gas.

Tirek no entendió hasta que una pequeña flama salia desde dentro del martillo y era envuelto en una gran bola de fuego. Tirek logro teletransportarse pero se notaban graves quemaduras en todo su cuerpo y gran parte del pelo que tenia que habia quemado. El centauro, ya sin fuerzas ni a alguien con magia para absorber, solo le quedaba rendierse pero no contra alguien como el rey Dedede. Intento por ultima vez absorverlo, quiza su martillo este hecho de magia.

-¿Otra vez? Ya te dije como hacerlo. Creo que necesitas otra demostracion-Dijo el rey mientras convocaba otro tornado para absorber a Tirek.

Tirek estaba siendo jalado nuevamente hacia su enemigo hasta que usando sus ultimas energias logro invocar un tridente que clavo al suelo y gracias a eso le impedia ser arrastrado hacia Dedede. Al ver esto, el Pengi penso en otra estrategia.

-Jajajaja. Eso es todo lo que tienes-Dijo Tirek ya cansado y en burla al ver que Dedede detuvo su ataque.

Dedede apunto detras de Tirek, como diciendole "Detras de ti". Tirek solo volteo rapido y volvio a voltear al fijarse como, literalmente, un bosque sacado de raiz viajaba hacia el. Todos y cada uno de los arboles impacto sobre Tirek mientras Dedede los esquivaba o destruia dependiendo de cuales les llegaba al centauro.

Y con el ultimo arbol, que resulto ser un gruso roble, y por resultado del fuerte golpe, Tirek llego a los pies de Dedede quien sostenia su martillo sobre su hombro.

-Tu ultima advertencia. Devuelve todos los poderes que has robado y vete de Equestria y te prometo que Celestia no te perseguira si no vuelves a poner un casco sobre estas tierras-Dijo solo para recibir como respuesta un escupitajo de sangre por parte de Tirek-No me dejas otra opcion.

El rey levanto su martillo y lo sostuvo con ambas manos mientras la electricidad se acumulaba en una gran esfera de energia. Tirek tan solo cerro sus ojos y bajo su cabeza en forma de rendirse.

 **Dreamland.**

Kirby habia estado siguiendo a la extraña criatura que llevaba consigo a una inconsciente Celestia, quien fue pillada por sorpresa del ataque de su secuestradora, por un nuevo territorio flotante de Dreamland.

Kirby habia pasado por un campo de flores, en donde se enfrento a un Whispy Woods hecho de flores. Luego por un circo, donde se enfrento a una version mas pequeña de Drawcia y mas colorida. Y por ultimo paso en lo que parecia una especie de lugar en donde se homenajeaba a la Fuente de los Sueños por las diferentes versiones de esta pero sin Star Rod y en donde se enfrento al demonio de las tormentas Kracko, quien parecia diferente por su ojo rojo, tal vez controlado por esa criatura.

Ahora, despues de pasar por una gran selva, habia por fin alcanzado a ambos o eso creyo cuando una estatua de acero de una vibora habia cobrado vida gracias a la magia de la secuestradora y obligándole a luchar contra esta.

 **Equestria.**

Tirek abrió lentamente sus ojos, luego de no sentir ni un solo dolor de su enemigo, quizas aun seguía acumulando energía para acabar con su vida, pero al abrirlos por completo vio como Dedede le ofrecía su mano para levantarse y le mostraba una sonrisa sincera. Miro hacia un lado para ver como la mascara y el martillo estaban aun lado, ambos humeando. Tirek no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba y solo acepto que lo levantara.

-¡¿Que crees que haces Dedede?!-Grito debilmente Twilight mientras iba hacia los dos-¡¿Acaso no sabes todo lo que hizo?!

-Lo se Twilight y se lo que hago. Tu deberias entenderlo mejor, Princesa de la Amistad.

-Espera, entonces tu...

-Si no quieres aceptar la amistad de los ponies, por que no de un pinguino gigante de otro mundo que vino a gobernar Equestria por una semana.

-¡Eres el principe de Equestria!

-Rey de Equestria.

-¿Rey? Creía que eras un guerrero de Celestia y que ella se encontraba refugiada en Canterlot.

-Pffft. Ella te hubiera dejado obtener toda la magia de los ponies mientras le ordenaba a sus verdaderas guerreras vencencerte con la "Magia de la Amistad". Suena ridiculo, no.

-Si que suena ridiculo. Agh-Se quejo mientras ponia su mano en su vientre que estaba sangrando-Esto es malo.

-Eso no es nada-Dijo abriendo su capa con varias heridas y algunas no paraban de sangrar-Solo debemos esperar a las tropas Nurse Dees.

De los cielos aparecio una pequeña tropa de Waddle Dees con sombreros pequeños con una cruz roja en estos y tambien portaba maletines medicos que sostenian con sus pies. Una vez que aterrizaron, la pequeña tropa atendio a su rey y otros pocos Waddle Dees empezaron a amenazar a Tirek con sus lanzas, hasta que Dedede les dijo que se detuvieran y algo que nadie jamas penso.

-Tambien curen sus heridas-Al decir esto, Twilight fue rapidamente hacia el para intentar tumbarlo, pero sin su energia fue inutil-Twilight, acaso no aceptaras a Tirek.

-No. Tirek debe de estar encerrado en el tartaro por sus crimenes.

-Tienes razon-Al decir esto Tirek se habia asustado-Te parece un año en prision por robo.

-¿Que hay de toda la destrucción que dejo?

-Es normal que haya destrucción durante una amenaza. Además, este lugar quedo mas destruido que el Imperio, Manehattan y Trotinghan juntas.

-¿Como puedes saber eso?

-Vi la destruccion mientras volaba hacia aqui.

-¿Que hay de las bajas de tus Waddle Dees?

-Bandana ya me infomo y no hubo perdidas tanto de ponies civiles como del ejercito y tambien de mis Waddle Dees.

-No te entiendo. ¿Por que estas perdonando a alguien como él?

-Yo igual me pregunto lo mismo cuando Kirby me perdona.

-Esa bola rosa. ¿Que tiene que ver él en esto?

-Por que a diferencia de ti, Kirby esta dispuesto a perdonar a quien sea no importa los actos de su pasado. No importo que le robara la comida a mis subditos o que rompiera la Star Rod o de las multiples veces que intente deshacerme de esa bola rosa. Él siempre me perdono, inclusive esa vez que intente vengarme. Cuando llegue a mis castillo el me esperaba y me tumbo con un abrazo y fue recién allí que decidí aceptar su amistad, una amistad que el siempre me ofreció y yo como un tonto rechace-Dijo y se limpio las lagrimas que le broto mientras contaba su anecdota del pasado y se dirigio a un Tirek con vendajes y yeso por gran parte de su cuerpo-Se que no quieres aceptar la amistad de los ponies por la traicion de tu hermano. Pero quiero saber si quieres aceptar la mia y la de mis Waddle Dees.

Tirek miro a su alrededor, como los ponies conscientes lo miraban con una ira profunda por sus hechos y luego miro a Dedede y a los Waddle Dees que trataban sus heridas provocadas por el rey y siendo este quien le daba un sonrisa sincera mientras extendía su mano.

Tirek se levanto y estrecho su mano con la del Pengi y luego este lo jalo para completar el trato con un abrazo. Cuando ambos se separaron, vieron como Twilight intentaba hacer algun hechizo, pero fue envano debido a su falta de magia.

-Lo primero es lo primero. Debes de devolver la magia que has robado. Asi por lo menos podre bajar un poco mas tu condena.

-Lo hare, si me contestas una cosa-Dijo Tirek y a lo que Dedede le parecio raro-¿Por que no acanaste con mi vida?

-Lo mismo me pregunte cuando me libere de la posesion de Dark Matter la primera vez y cuando Kirby intento darle fin a mi vida.

 **Flashback.**

 _Kirby sostenia el martillo de Dedede con ambas manos mientras el rey estaba arrodilado frente a él suplicandole._

 _-¡Tienes que hacerlo Kirby!-Grito Dedede mientras lloraba sin mirar a Kirby-¡Él volvera y nos obligara a pelear entre nosotros de nuevo y no quiero enfrentarte como tu no quieres enfrentarme! Asi que por favor, acaba con mi vida de una vez, por favor._

 _Dedede cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe de la bola rosa hasta que escucho como su martillo caia al suelo. Cuando vio lo que pasaba solo recibio a Kirby entre sus brazos mientras este lloraba._

 _-Yo... Amigo... Tu... No... Malo...-Dijo apenas Kirby entre llantos mientras el rey tambien lo hacia, hasta que lo empujo lejos._

 _-Cometiste un error al perdonarme Kirby-Dijo y tomo su martillo y lo apunto a la bola rosa-La próxima vez, no dudes y mate me, es la única forma. ¡Ahora vete y jamas vuelvas a mis castillo!_

 _Kirby tan solo se retiro mientras un las lágrimas salían de su rostro y también a Dedede._

-...A Kirby jamas le importo mis actos del pasado, las veces que intente deshacerme de él, el simpre me perdono. Y cuando te vi alli, cuando todos estaban en tu contra y muy creca de tu muerte, me vino ese recuerdo. Si Kirby perdono a alguien como yo, yo podria perdonar a alguien como tu.

Tirek entendio lo sucedido y formo una esfera de energia que lanzo al cielo y esta se separo en varias partes yendo hacia los ponies debilitados. En cada una de las ciudades, los Waddle Dees hacían todo lo posible para mejorar sus condiciones, hasta que sus energías habían vuelto a ellos. Pero todo esto fue el costo de la fuerza del centaruo.

Dedede logro sujetar al centaruo y lo apoyo junto a él mientras los Waddle Dees veian su estado vital.

-(Se encuentra estable su majestad. Solo fue un desgaste tremendo de energia, recomiendo descanzo por una larga noche)

-Gracias Nurse Dee. Ya esta oscureciendo y estamos a una hora de viaje a pie hasta el castillo-Dijo el rey acomodandose mejor a Tirek-¿Te gustaria quedar en el castillo por un tiempo, amigo?

 **(The King and the Sun/ The Great King Defeated... For Now)**

Tirek solo le sonrio mientras iban a paso lento hasta el castillo, seguido por los Waddle Dees y las Mane6, quienes iban al final de las tropas sin acercarse a Dedede a excepcion de Luna quien volo hasta estar junto al rey.

-Los Elementos de la Armonia estaran en tu contra ahora Dedede, pero yo creo que tomaste una buena decision. El perdon es lo que nos hace po... Seres con vida y emociones.

Dedede le dedico una sonrisa a la princesa de la noche y siguieron su paso a pie y casco hasta el castillo.

-Dedede esta cometiendo un grave error al perdonar a Tirek-Dijo Twilight con enojo.

-No lo se Twilight, quizas Dedede tenga razon esta vez. Ademas, ya sabes, quizas el este mas enojado con nosostras por desobecer sus ordenes.

-Como puedes decir eso Applejack. Él no es nuestro rey, nuestra verdadera gobernante es la princesa Celestia y es la unica que obedecere ciegamente, no a ese pinguino sobrealimentado.

Sus amigas la miraron con duda y solo siguieron adelante entre los Waddle Dees que estaban, pero las Mane6 tenian una pregunta, ¿Como estara Celestia en Dreamland?

Dreamland, mas bien dicho Floraria.

-Te devolvere a tu preciada heroina-Dijo Taranza a Kirby mientras la esfera de enegia oscura que rodeaba a Celestia desaparecia-Solo que la encontraras un poco mas... Hostil de lo que recuerdas.

Y de repente, Celestia fue rodeada con una armadura dorada que cubrió todo su cuerpo y armada con una poderosa espada blanca en su totalidad y siendo Taranza quien la controlaba con unos hilos que salían de la alicornio.

Equestria.

La noche habia llegado y todos los habitantes de Equestria estaban profundamente dormidos, excepto por uno.

-Gracias Dedede. Pero tengo que perdonar a alguien mas-Se dijoTirek a si mismo antes de saltar ddl balcon hacia los jardines.

Alli se encontro con un Waddle Dee que estaba con unas cuantas cajas sobre el. Cuando lo vio, el pequeño le apunto e hizo que se callaba, luego se apunto e hizo la misma postura de que se callaba. A lo que el centauro entendió como que no dirá nada si él no dice nada. Tirek le sonrió y se fue hacia su destino, las tierras lejanas de Equestria.

-Hermano, allá voy.

 **Continuara.**

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo.**

 **Dedede tiene varios problemas debido a que sus súbditos han dejado de trabajar por una influencia de alguien quien los convenció.**

 **Pero el rey tiene un as bajo la manga.**

 **Proximo Capitulo: Problemas ocasionados por una lunatica.**

 **-No hay mejor solucion que unos cuantos monstruos y demonios, es como en los viejos tiempos cuando queria derrotar a Kirby.**


	4. Problemas Ocasionados por una Lunática

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Capítulo 3: Problemas Ocasionados por una Lunatica.**

 **Dreamland.**

-Sectonia no esta muerta todavia-Dijo Taranza a Celestia-Ella tenia un plan de emergencia por si es que el Heroe del Lower World lograba vencerla. Asi que usando el poder del portal del Mundo de los Espejos logro convocar a su contraparte de este y ahora ella gobierna Floraria.

-Su majestad-Dijo Waddle Doo entrando al salon del trono mientras traia un pergamino en su mano y lo plegaba para leerlo-Se han reportado varios agujeros negros que tal parece llevan a Floraria. Como forma de segurida, mis tropas han puesto un perimetro de cinco metros a la redonda y estan en constante vigilancia ante cualquier ser que salga. Solo capturaran a los seres que no sean civiles de Floraria o soldados, a menos de que estos ultimos tengan inteciones de atacar.

-Muy bien capitan Waddle Doo, vuleva con sus tropas-Dijo y el pequeño ser de un ojo se retiro-"Tengo que admitirlo, Dedede tiene muy bien formada a sus tropas. Esto jamas lo habria pensado, espero poder hacer igual de eficientes a mis tropas una vez que vuelva."

-¿Princesa?-Dijo Taranza intentado llamar la atencion de la alicornio moviendo un par de sus manos flotantes frente a su cara-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Lo siento Taranza, estaba perdida en mi mente. ¿Que decias sobre Sectonia?

-Dijo que la Sectonia del Mundo de los Espejos esta goberanado Floraria y que ya esta comenzando su invasion a Dreamland-Dijo Meta Knight saliendo de los pilares que adornaban el salon del trono.

-¿Desde hace cuanto que esta alli?

-Estoy en constante vigilancia para protegerla "Y que no cometa alguna locura"-Dijo y penso el caballero mientras se inclinaba-Diganos su majestad, ¿cuales son vuestros planes para defender su nuevo reino.

Celestia penso inmediatamente en Kirby, pero olvido una cosa. La aventura del heroe rosado habia terminado recientemente y él estaba durmiendo en casa. Luego penso en los Waddle Dees pero ellos tenian una sola orden de proteger a los civiles por si es que la cosa con esos agujeros negros se ponia peor. Meta Knight tampoco era una buena opcion sabiendo que no la dejara sola por ningun momento. Celestia luego penso "¿Que haria Dedede?"

-El iria a confrontar el problema al ver que Kirby no esta en condiciones para la batalla-Dijo Meta Knight sorprendiendo a la alicornio.

-¿Acaso sabes leer mentes?-Pregunto con miedo la monarca.

-No. Es solo que fue predecible al ver todas sus expresione faciales y fisicas su majestad.

-De acuerdo. Necesito que preparen todo para mi salida.

-Ya esta todo listo. Sailor Dee-Dijo el caballero y un pequeño Waddle Dee con un sombrero de marinero entro al salon y sostenia una alforja cafe y parecia algo vieja-No es de buena calidad, pero trae lo necesario. 10 MaxiTomates, 15 Refrescos Energeticos, Comidas Instaneas y una carpa por si es que necesita descanzar de su viaje.

Celestia dio un ultimo vistazo a su alforja y se despidio de todos mientras emprendia vuelo hacia la primera isla de Floraria.

 **Equestria.**

-"Como le hace Celestia para aguantar a estos idiotas"-Penso Dedede.

El gran rey se encontraba en su trono en una postura que demostraba que estaba aburrido y que no prestaba atencion ante una gran cantidad de ponies. Dedede haria el esfuerzo por escuchar a todos y cada uno de estos, sino fueran ancianos nobles y que todos tenian la misma queja.

-¿Como fue que usted dejo escapar a Tirek?

Dedede no aguanto mas, se levanto de su trono, con martillo en mano, y choco su arma contra el suelo haciendo que todo el salon temblará por un largo rato, ademas de que se sintio por todo el castillo.

-¡Escuchenme bien grupo de idiotas!-Grito Dedede con un gran enojo-¡Quien se creen ustedes para darme ordenes!

-¿Que quienes somos? Somos los mayores representantes de Equestria si la Princesa Celestia no esta en condiciones de gobernar.

-¿Y que se supone que soy yo para ustedes?

-No te consideramos nuestro gobernante...

 **Cinco minutos después...**

-Largo y no los quiero ver de nuevo por mi castillo-Dijo Dedede sosteniendo a todos los ponies inconscientes sobre él y estando en la puerta principal del castillo.

Y lanzo a todos hacia la acera a vista de todos los que pasaban. Todos quedaron asombrados al ver a su rey sacar a los mas nobles y poderosos, económicamente, de Equestria como si fueran los tipicos borrachos del bar que se pasaron de copas.

-Estos desgraciados harán que me salgan plumas verdes-Dijo el rey entrando al castillo ya cansado.

-(Por favor su majestad, no se estrese tanto por ellos)-Dijo Bandana dándole un café.

-Gracias Bandana. Por cierto, ¿como va la distribusion de los libros?

-(Muy bien mi señor. Pero las tropas tuvieron problemas en Ponyville)

-¿Twilight?-Adivino el rey.

-(Twilight)-Respondio el Waddle Dee y abrió las puertas del trono-(La ha estado llamando desde que empezó con la paliza a los nobles)

Dedede le pidió que se retirara y el capitán volvió con sus tropas. Una vez solo, el rey contesto la llamada de la alicornio, esta se mostraba completamente enojada y se mostraba con sus rasgos tanto faciales como físicos, nariz expulsando vapores con cada resoplido, ojos que se empezaban a tornar rojos, melena completamente despeinada, bolsas debajo de los ojos y parecia que su cuerno se incendio ya que tenia ollin y aun salia humo de este.

-¡Que te dije sobre estos libros Dedede¡-Grito con ira Twilight mientras sostenia uno de los libros y lo volvia cenizas con su magia-¡Te dije que no iba a aceptar que estos libros fueran aceptados en Ponyville!

-Tu no aceptarias esos libros, pero acaso le negaras al resto del pueblo que lo haga.

-Lo hago para que ellos no caigan en tus mentiras.

-¿Mentiras? Celestia les a estado mintiendo desde hace años. Por que crees que ella ignoro tus advertencias sobre Nightmare Moon, la estatua de Discord que tenia en los jardines y que podia liberarse en cualquier momento o inclusive el Imperio de Cristal...

-Espera un momento, el Imperio de Cristal estaba oculto por culpa del Rey Sombra.

-Celestia lo habia encontrado tres meses antes encargando un satélite por HSD (HollySweetDreams)

-¿Que es eso de HSD?

-Es una tienda virtual en la que puedes comprar diferentes objetos. Desde cosas tan simples como viveres a mas complejas como monstruos y demonios.

-Acaso te atreveras a comprar monstruos para atormentarnos a todos como el dictador que eres.

-Claro que no, ademas de que nos prohibieron comprarlos. Pero si hablamos de compras-Dijo sacando una gran cantidad de papeles-Celestia habra pagado en efectivo sus mosntruos pero esra claro del porque gano "La Mayor Compradora de Mosntruos y/o Demonios" cinco años consecutivos.

-Esta claro que son tus compras.

-Si no me crees puedes verlas por ti misma-Dijo el rey mientras oprimía un botón de su trono y una gran máquina aparecia-Al parecer Celestia aun tiene la versión de HNM (HollyNightMare)

-¿Otra empresa de monstruos?

-No, es la antecesora de HSD-Dijo y puso los papeles sobre la maquina.

Oprimió otro botón y unos rayos aparecieron en la maquina que rodearon los papeles y desaparecieron en un destello y aparecieron detras de la alicornio.

-Tambien le pedi a mis Waddle Dees que instalaran receptores del teletransportador en las casas de las seis. Nunca se sabe si necesitaran algo alguna vez.

Twilight tan solo no le presto atencion y leyo la gran cantidad de cuentas y recibos que habian con fechas de hace mas de 500 años. Twilight no podia identificar el nombre de las criaturas pero si la pequeña ilustracion que venia a un lado del nombre.

-Ursa Mayor y Menor, Manticora, Cerberos, Quimera, Parasprites...

Estas y otras criaturas mas pudo apreciar en la larga lista. Tambien habian diferentes artefactos, como el Sistema de Comunicacion, Teletransportador, una especie de Generador de Cuerda y algo que no se creia.

-Libro de Hechizos Avanzados Antiguo-Dijo y solto el papel-Es imposible, se supone que ese libro lo escribio el mismisimo Starwirls el Barabado y aqui dice fue comprado hace diez años. Es justo cuando la Princesa Celestia dejo que lo leyera. Es imposible.

-Sabes, si quieres puedes venir aqui y hablarle sobre el tema o algo asi. Lo que quieras.

-Solo quiero estar sola-Dijo y corto la comunicacion.

-Creo que lo arruine-Dijo y de pronto la puerta del trono fue abierta de golpe y mostrando a un unicornio blanco de melena rubia-¿Que quieres ahora BlueBlood? Estoy ocupado, tengo que hacer una llamada en privado.

-Tu me responderas del por que trataste asi a los nobles.

-"En serio, como Celesria aguanta a estos idiotas"-Penso el rey mientras iba directo hacia el principe-Y que si lanze a esos idiotas como si fueran bolsas de basura, ademas de que no se diferencian en nada entre estos.

-Sabes en el problema que te has metido. Ellos se pondran en tu contra Dedede.

-En primera, ellos ya no me consideran su rey desde que llegue y en segunda, por que te preocupas tanto por mi.

-Por tu eres el nuevo gobernante de Equestria y yo, como principe, tengo que apoyarte.

-"De seguro esperaras la mejor oportunidad para apuñalarme por la espalda". De acuerdo, te creo. Pero sera mejor que te retires que quiero hacer una llamada.

-Si su majestad-Dijo el principe y se reitro del salon y saco una especie de radio de su traje-Aqui Blood, el pinguino esta distraido. Puedes seguir con el plan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Estoy ansiosa de ir mañana haya querido. Traere lo que mas te gusta. Adios-Se despidio Ripple cortando la llamada.

-Adios Ripple-Se despidió cortando la llamda-Mmm, no puedo esperar a los moluscos que me traerá.

-Su majestad-Se escuchó la voz de BlueBlood a traves de la puerta-¿Puedo entrar?

-Adelante-Dijo Dedede y tanto el principe como varios ponies entraban, entre estos los mismos que le dio la paliza en la mañana-¿Que hacen estos desgraciados aqui?

-Yo los he llamado por el hecho de que quieren venganza ante tal humillacion que les hiciste pasar esta mañana.

-Se la tenian bien merecida esos idiotas. Ellos no me manda ni yo a ellos, asi que largense antes de que les de otra paliza.

-¿Como es eso de "Ellos no me mandan ni yo a ellos"? Si tu como rey tienes que mandarlos.

-Yo solo mando a mis Waddle Dees a nadie mas. Ellos preparan la comida, lavan la ropa, en resumen se dedican a los quehaceres del castillo.

-¿Que hay de los sirvientes?

-Les di un trabajo en el que son realmente buenos, en vez de estar sirviendo a alguien quien si puede hacer sus propias cosas. "Es increible que hubiera alguien que limpiaba los cascos de Celestia y Luna. Que bueno que Luna acepto este cambio"

-De cualquier manera. Todos nos hemos organizado y pudimos encontrar en las leyes que si nuestra gobernante es incapaz de hacer su trabajo de diriguirnos, el heredero al trono, osea yo, podra gobernar sin la necesidad de que los otros miembros de la realeza o nobleza discutan. Ademas de que ellos estan a mi favor-Dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a Dedede miemtras los nobles tenian una gran sonrisa de satisfaccion en sus rostros-Entonces, lo hacemos de la forma facil o dificil.

-De acuerdo, tu eres el nuevo gobernante, ya que no entiendo nada de politica-Dijo sacandose su corona y dandosela al unicornio.

A BlueBlood se le dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras iba al trono, hasta que se detuvo en seco cuando Dedede lo agarro de la cola.

-Espera un momento-Dijo mientras jalaba la cola del nuevo rey hasta tenerlo de frente-Yo no soy vuestro rey, sino su Autoproclamado Rey... Y eso significa que solo podrán sacarme del poder si se enfrentan a mi.

-No sera ningún problema-Dijo confiado el príncipe.

 **Cinco minutos después...**

-Si vuelven al castillo con otras de sus ideas de sacarme del poder los echare por el acantilado a ver si así aprende-Dijo el rey mientras lanzaba a los ponies, junto a BlueBlood entre ellos, a la acera-¡¿Les quedo claro?!

A lo que todos asintieron y salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones y chocando entre ellos por el miedo producido por el gran rey.

-¡Y tambien va para el resto de los nobles que intenten jugar sucio! Sea a mi o a cualquier otro-Dijo y una idea se le vino a la cabeza-¡Bandana...!

 **Dos horas despues...**

Dedede habia convocado a todos y cada uno de los nobles y a varios representantes de los plebeyos, como los llamaban los primeros, para hablar de algunos terminos. también estaban varios Waddle Dees en la sala ya que el rey sabría que la cosa se pondrá fea cuando comience con la reunión.

-La nobleza y cualquier cosa que sea superior a las clases honradas serán, desde este preciso momento... ¿como era esa palabra? Bueno ya se me olvido, así que lo diré en palabras que cualquiera entendería. La nobleza muere-Dijo el rey y de inmediato los nobles empezaron a lanzar amenazas-Estoy seguro que saben sobre lo ocurrido esta mañana.

A lo que todos cesaron al recordar como los mas poderosos de Canterlot fueron vencidos en poco tiempo por Dedede.

-¿Honrada?-Dijo uno de los nobles y parecia joven comparado con los otros-Esos plebeyos solo viven para robar y ocasionar la violencia.

-Y esa violencia y robos son ocasionados por sus pensamientos egoista y egocentricos ya que solo piensan en ustedes mismo y en aprovecharse del resto que trabajan duro por sus familias.

-Mis compañeros y yo estamos de acuerdo con usted-Dijo uno de los representantes de los plebeyos.

-Pues nosotros no nos quedaremos de cascos cruzados y si es necesario-Dijo el mismo joven-Lucharemos para mantener nuestros privilegios.

-Lo intente a tu manera Luna, pero ellos no entienden-Dijo y se armo con su martillo.

 **Cinco Minutos Despues...**

-Ahora quiero que cada uno de ustedes entregen absolutamente todas sus tierras que no utilizan, como parcelas, zonas de trabajo y sectores privados y me los daran a mi ya que seran organizados de forma equilibrada-Dijo Dedede a un montos de ponies adoloridos con vendajes, yesos y con ojos morados quienes aceptaron debilmente-Asi me gusta. Tiene 24 horas para hacerlo.

Y cerro la puerta con fuerza mientras todos los a doloridos se iban a sus casas a seguir las ordenes de su autoproclamado rey. Cuando Dedede se ina retirando hacia los jardines, se topo con Twilight quien aterrizo frente a él.

-¿Quieres hablar con Celestia?-Suspuso Dedede al ver a la alicornio.

-Por favor-Dijo en un tono sombrio.

-Uno de los Waddle Dees te guiara. Tengo que ver como va el entrenamiento de Discord.

En eso, un Waddle Dee aparecio al lado de Twilight y le pidio, a base de gestos, que la siguiera al salon del trono. Mientras el rey ya llegaba a los jardines viendo como el dios del caos entrenaba contra el capitan Bandana, siendo este quien le daba una gran paliza al draconequs.

-¿Como van Bandana?-Pregunto el rey en el momento exacto en que el Waddle Dee lanzaba lejos con una pata a Discord.

-(Para serle sincero mi señor. No esta apto para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo ya que depende mas de sus habilidades magicas que fisicas)-Dijo dandole la espalda a su rival.

-"Mi oportunidad"-Penso Discord tomando su lanza y corriendo a todo lo que podia hacia Bandana-Como tu lo habias dicho. Nunca le des la espalda al enemigo.

Discord arremetió con fuerza hacia el Waddle Dee o eso creyo hasta que recibio un fuerte golpe por la parte inferior de la lanza hacia su estomago. Aprovechando, Bandana se puso detras del dios del caos y le aplico un suplex haciendole estrellar su cara contra el suelo. Cuando cayo, este se iba a levantar, hasta que el capitan le dio una fuerte patada en la cara.

 **(MK9 Smoke X-Ray)**

Discord salio volando por el fuerte golpe en direccion en donde estaba su estatua, hecha por Celestia hace tiempo por su rehabilitacion, y chocando en la base haciendo que esta se detruyera y como acto de la gravedad, su estatua lo aplasto dejando a Discord como un freezbee. Bandana, con una fuerte patada, quito la estatua y con una fuerte sacudida logro hacer que Discord volviera a la normalidad.

-(Tomate el resto del dia y vuelve por la noche para la guardia nocturna)

-¿Que no era parte del ejercito de Luna?

-(Asi es y tu los apoyaras. Necesitas ganarte la confinza de todos si quieres que te perdonen)

-Si capitan-Dijo haciendo un saludo militar y desaparecio luego de que su cola hiciera un chasquido.

-Bandana, tu también tienes que descansar.

-(Si su majestad)-Dijo y se retiro hacia su habitación compartida por parte de sus tropas.

Una vez que todo se tranquilizo en los jardines, Dedede ordeno que reconstruyeran la estatua de Discord y que preparen el almuerzo, que constaria de Ramen, tanto para el rey como para los Waddle Dees. Dedede ya se retiraba al salon del trono para ocupar parte de su tiempo para hablar, sea con Meta Knight o Fumu y tratando de evitar a Celestia.

-¡¿Que la princesa no esta?!-Se escucho el fuerte grito de Twilight que provenia del salon del trono.

Cuando Dedede llego, vio como Twilight mostraba unos ojos llenos de ira hacia el ser que se encontraba del otro lado de la pantalla. Este tenia un cabello blanco del que salian un par de cuernos amarillos y un par de esferas doradas en la parte delantera. Tenia ojos blancos y un par de comillos en su boca que mostraban una expresion de miedo. Poseia un pequeño cuerpo con seis manos flotantes blancas y una capa con un diseño de telarañas.

-Por favor su majestad tranquilicese-Dijo la ser aracnida-Ya le he dicho que tuvo que ir a Floraria.

-¿Floraria?-Dijo Twilight.

-Espera un momento-Interrumpio Dedede-Se supone que Sectonia ya habia firmado un tratado de cero comunicacion entre Dreamland y Floraria. ¿Acaso Celestia rompio el tratado?

-Usted debe de ser el Rey Dedede. Me presento, soy Taranza antigua mano derecha de la ya difunta Reina Sectonia.

-Sectonia a muerto-Dijo sorprendido el rey-¿Quien o que le quito la vida?

-Fue Kirby y no tuvo eleccion...

Fue alli que Taranza empezo a relatarles a los dos todo lo sucedido de ayer, desde el secuestro de Celestia por parte de esta y la persecucion que tuvo con Kirby, hasta obligar a Celestia a luchar contra Kirby usando su magia de manipulacion y la batalla final contra la reina de Floraria.

-Ahora la princesa Celestia debe de estar en algun lugar de Floraria para detener los planes de Sectonia del Mundo de los Espejos.

-¿Que no se supone que Meta Knight cuidaba el espejo?

-Su majestad, perdon por no informarle-Dijo Meta Knight saliendo de las sombras y asustando a Taranza-Pero despues del incidente de Dark Nebula, el espejo había sido robado e hice una búsqueda por toda Dreamland pero no tuve suerte en encontrarlo, hasta hoy.

-¿En que isla de Floraria este Celestia ahora?

-Conociendola, creo que ya debe de estar abandonando la primera isla.

 **Floraria.**

Celestia iba de camino hasta el final de la primera isla del reino flotante, pero por un pequeño montículo de tierra hizo que la monarca del sol tropezara y callera de frente hacia un gran arbol floreado de color rojo claro.

-Espera, te recuerdo. Eres ese arbol que hizo crecer Taranza y que combatio contra Kirby-Dijo y saco su espada-Vamos a hacer algo de jardineria.

Flowery Woods DX la miro con enojo solo para hacerce el doble de grande para enfrentarse a la alicornio blanca.

-Necesitare una espada mas grande.

 **Equestria.**

-Calmate Twilight. Ella no es una niña, ya es bastante vieja para cuidarse sola, literalmente.

-¡¿Y por que ráyos no envio a Kirby?! No se suspone que es heroe de tu mundo.

-Kirby de seguro debe de estar durmiendo. Siempre esta cansado despues de cada aventura y de seguro tu bien despues de cada "Mision" que te envia Celestia-Dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

-¿A que te fieres con "Mision"?

-Todas esas veces que tuviste que detener al mal de tu mundo, dime, acaso fue por voluntad propia o acaso Celestia te ordeno con buenas palabras-Dijo el rey mientras Twilight dudaba ante sus palabras.

En parte tenia razón. Ella jamas tomo la decisión de actuar por si misma, siempre recibió las órdenes de su mentora. Pero fue entonces que recordó algo que le dijo Celestia ayer.

-Y que hay de Kirby. De seguro tu también lo has mandado a hacer tus misiones-Dijo la alicornio morada creyendo que asi pondria en su lugar al rey-¿o me equivoco?

-Te equivocas-Dijo y se voltio hacia un Waddle Dee que iba de paso-Podrias traerme "La Pizarra"

-(Si su majestad)-Dijo asintiendo con su cuerpo.

Luego de unos minutos, un par de Waddle Dees traian una pizarra con varias letras y numeros. Twilight no entendia muy bien las letras y numeros, intento compararlas con alguna ecuacion matematica, pero no encontraba logica alguna en todo lo escrito en la pizarra.

-¿Que se supone que es esto Dedede?

-Esto te dara una leccion importante entre ordenar y hacer tus propias decisiones-Dijo y de su capa saco una varilla de metal y apunto a la pizarra-Aqui estan escritos todos los eventos que han ocurrido en Dreamland hasta la fecha y te dire lo que hizo Kirby y por que lo hizo.

 _-DL 1. Dreamland 1: Yo robe la comida y Kirby decidio por el mismo en recuperarla._

 _-A/NiDL. Adventure/Nightmare in Dreamland: Tuve que romper la Star Rod para impedir que Nightmare resucitara, pero Kirby se confundio y creyo que estaba haciendo algo malo. Cuando Kirby devolvió la Star Rod a la Fuente de los Sueños, Nightmare apareció y no me quedo de otra que lanzar a Kirby para que lo venciera._

-¿Y por que no fuiste tu a la batalla?

-Por el hecho de que Kirby me había dado una paliza. Deja de interrumpir.

 _-DL 2. Dreamland 2: Dark Matter me poseyó y me obligo a hacer cosas malas, como separar las gotas de arcoiris por toda Dreamland y a luchar contra Kirby. Kirby me libero y destruyo a Dark Matter usando la Rainbow Sword_

 _-DL 3. Dreamland 3: Dark Matter volvio y esta vez controlo a todo lo que se cruzaba, haciendo que toda Dreanland estuviera en contra de Kirby, excepto por siete amigos. Una vez que Kirby y sus amigos nos libero a todos, se enfrento contra Dark Matter y su creador, Zero._

 _-CS. Crystal Shards: Un hada de Ripple Star llego a Pop Star luego de que era seguida por Dark Matter y le pidió a Kirby que la ayudara a buscar unos cristales que se separaron luego de que Dark Matter intentara obtenerlo. Kirby acepto a pesar de no conocerla y ayudo a todos quienes fueron poseídos por Dark Matter, entre ellos Bandana y yo. Luego de recorrer cinco estrellas, pudimos llevar a Ripple Star y vencer a Miracle Matter. Una vez que el cristal volvio a la normalidad, lanzo un rayo hacia la reina de las hadas y liberara a Zero que estaba dentro de ella y con eso se creo la Dark Star. Todos fuimos hacia ella y le abrimos paso a Kirby para que se enfrentara a la resurreccion de Zero, Zero Two, usando el mismo cristal que lo podia vencer._

 _-CC. Canvas Course: Drawcia, un espiritu de un cuadro que se libero luego de ser rechazada por todos, libero su ira transformando a Dreamland em un cuadro y a sus habitantes en esferas. Kirby, Meta Knight, Waddle Doo, Bandana y yo unimos fuerzas para vencerla a ella y sus creaciones que hacia para detener nuestro avance. Al final, Kirby logro vencerla y volver todo a la normalidad._

 _-SS. Squeak Squad: Durante un dia cualquiera, Kirby fue a mi castillo exigiendo un trozo de pastel de fresas que creyo que yo le robe. Luego de una corta pelea, en la que recibi una gran paliza por parte de la bola rosa, la banda de ladrones conformada por Doc, Storo, Spinni y Daroach, robaron un cofre que traia consigo un demonio muy poderoso..._

 _-_ Tenias un demonio bajo tu poder y de gran poder. ¿Y que ibas a hacer con el? Sucumbir al universo con ese monstruo.

-En primera, monstruo y demonio son diferentes. Uno es parte de algun mundo distante y el otro es creado artificialmente. En segunda, iba enviar el cofre a los Guerreros Estelares ya que ellos ya tenian una bobeda especial para contener a Dark Nebula. Y en tercera, ¡Deja de interrumpir!

 _... pero el hecho de que estaba tan enojado con Kirby por haber creido que le robe algo que no robe y por haberme vencido nuevamente, lo lanze hacia la banda de ladrones y todos cayeron por el precipicio del castillo hacia un agujero que llevaba a las antoguas catacumbas de Dreamland. Un par de días después, Kirby salio junto al Halberd que se dirigía al espacio. Despues de eso no suoe nada hasta que volvio con la noticia de que destruyo a Dark Nebula._

 _-SSU. Super Star Ultra: Esto es un multi evento, asi que lo resumire. Robe la comida de nuevo para llamar la atencion de Kirby y poder vengarme. Algo que no funciono y cai derrotado de una vez mas._

 _DynaBlade destruia los campos de cultivo de toda Dreamland y como mis fuerzas estaban muy lastimadas por el ataque de Kirby, este deicidio hacerce cargo del problema ya que la ave es muy amigo de la bola rosa. Despues de todo resulto ser un malentendido ya que ella robaba la comida para alimentar a sus nuevos hijos y Kirby, al sentirse mal por lastimar a su madre, decidio darles de comer con la ayuda de Whispy Woods._

 _Despues a Kirby no se le vio por varios dias luego de que este fuera de exploracion a la jungla. Al final nos enteramos de que cayo a una antigua ciudad bajo tierra y en la que encontro una gran cantidad de tesoros._

 _Luego vino la invasion que Meta Knight hizo, aunque al igual que yo, solo queria llamar la atencion de Kirby para poder enfrentarse a el, con el resultado de que su nave, el Halberd, quedara hundida en Orange Ocean. Ademas de que me pidio dinero para construir una nueva, en la que estuve pensandolo un poco._

 _Nuevamente a Kirby se le perdio el rastro, pero algunos cappys lo vieron volar en su Warp Star a las siete estrellas de NOVA para convocar al gran cometa. Segun algunos, un tal Marx lo convencio para que hiciera parar. la pelea entre Mr. Shine y Mr. Bright. Pero al final lo engaño y tubieron que enfrentarse._

 _Una vez mas pude convencer a Kirby a venir a mi castillo y que se enfrentara a todas mis tropas mejoradas gracias al entrenamiento de Meta Knight y sus hombres. Pero a pesar de estar mejoradas por el entrenamiento y tambien de todo el ejercicio que hice y mi arma secreta, nada pudo detener a Kirby y que yo obtuviera mi venganza por todas las veces que fui derrotado._

 _Pero a alguien mas le afecto mi derrota y fue a Meta Knight viendo como su hermano pequeño se hacia aun mas fuerte que él o cualquiera en el universo. Asi que, despues de la victoria de Kirby, Meta Knight emprendio un viaje el cual consitia en hacer el mismo camino que hizo su hermano esos dias y volverse el mas fuerte del universo, venciendo al liberado Galacta Knight._

 _-EY. Epic Yarn: Un mago de una estrella vecina convirtió a gran parte de Dreamland en estambre y a Pop Star en una estrella de telas. Pero Kirby, junto con el Príncipe Puff pudieron hacerle frente a todas las creaciones del mago Yin-Yarn, incluyendo el control de Meta Knight y yo para luchar contra Kirby, pudieron hacerle frente al hechicero y devolverlo al planeta del príncipe._

 _-RtDL. Return to Dreamland: Esta vez, Kirby, Meta Knight, Bandana y yo, ayudamos a alguien quien cosideramos un amigo, Magolor. Hicimos todo lo posible por recuperar todas las partes perdidas de su nave espacial y todo para que nos apuñalara por la espalda para obtener el poder de la Master Crow. Para los cuatro fue muy dicifil atacar a alguien quuen consideramos un amigo, pero sus ambiciones de conquistar la galaxia nos dio la determinación para acabar con él._

Una vez que termino, Dedede pidió que se llevaran la pizarra a otro lado, mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas por recordar a Magolor.

-Te das cuenta. Kirby jamas fue mandado a la batalla, el siempre fue para ayudar a otros, no importaba que se comportarán mal o si no lo conocía, Kirby siempre ayudara a quien sea, por él es así-Fue entonces que la panza del rey empezo a gruñir-Si me disculpas, esta explicacion me dio hambre.

Antes de que Twilight pudiera decir algo, Dedede salio corriendo em direccion al comedor real, en donde se encontraban todos los Waddle Dee ya sentados, junto con Luna y varios guardias. El rey llego justo a tiempo de que el Ramen se sirviera.

-¡Gracias por la comida!-Dijo en coro con sus Waddle Dees y empezaron a comer, excepto por Luna y sus guardias que intentaban usar los palillos con su magia o cascos-Creo que necesitan tenedores.

A lo que un par de los Waddle Dees iban hacia la cocina en busca de los utensilios, hasta que Luna los detuvo con su magia y se levanto.

-No te preocupes Dedede, nosostros iremos por ellos.

-Y tambien aprovecha de traer al resto de tus guardias-Dijo antes de llevarse unos cuantos fideos a la boca.

-¿Como? ¿Que los traiga? Pero ellos están de guardia.

-No te preocupes, los Shotzos están de guardia y se ocuparan de cualquier cosa que pase. Ademas de que la amenza mas gran ya paso y siempre hay una diferencia de entre cinco a seis meses de que algo malo pase.

Luna le dio la razon. Era cierto, algunas amenzas recientes siempre tenian una diferencia de tiempo, de las cuales la princesa le empezo a relatar al rey, el cual se reia y daba diferencias a las versiones que Celestia contaba en las reuniones, y alguna que otra broma de mal gusto hacia la monarca ausente.

 **Floraria.**

-"Achu" ¿Creo que alguien esta hablando mal de mi?-Dijo Celestia contemplando las puertas hacia Royal Road y su camino hacia Sectonia de los Espejos-Uno mas y algún verán que puedo hacer las cosas por mi misma.

Se adentro a la ciudadela en dirección al castillo de la antigua monarca para ponerle fin a la dictadura de la avispa gigante.

 **Dreamland.**

-¡¿Que vas a hacer que?!-Dijo sorprendida Luna.

-Hacer las pases con esa tal Chrysalis-Dijo el rey sorbiendo lo que quedaba del Ramen.

-¿Estas seguro de poder lograrlo?-Dijo un poco mas calmada la princesa de la noche-Celestia y yo lo hemos intentado muchas veces desde el incidente de la boda.

-Lo se. Celestia anda siempre presumiendo de que "Hare la paz con mis enemigos"-Dijo imitando el tono de su hermana en forma burlona y sacandole una risilla a Luna-Y eso lo a dicho desde hace un año.

-¿Pero estas seguro?

-Seguro. Mi novia Ripple nos ayudara mañana, ya le he dicho el plan que tengo y esta deacuerdo con ello.

-¿Tienes novia y vendra mañana?

-Asi es, ademas de que es experta en reconsiliaciones y tratados de paz. Antes de ser reina era una de las mejores en traer la paz a diferentes paises, reinos e inclusive planetas de la galaxia. Pudo evitar miles de guerras innecesarias-Dijo y tomo sus platillos y utensilios.

Todos los. Waddle Dees tomaron sus platillos y utensilios que ocuparon e iban en direccion a la cocina. A Luna, al igual que todos los soldados nocturnos que estaban alli, se extrañaron al ver a todos, incluso al rey ir a la cocina.

-¿Y ustedes a que esperan?-Dijo Dedede un poco molesto-Ya no hay servicio en este castillo, así que cada uno debe limpiar sus trastes.

-¿Despediste a los sirvientes?

-Claro que no, les di empleos mejores que cuidar a un par de bebes de mil años, sin ofender.

-Con razon no veia a nadie. Crei que habias hechado a gran parte de ellos, no a todos-Dijo llevando sus platos junto al resto de sus platos y viendo la larga fila de Waddle Dees-Espera un momento. Segun recuerdo habias traido a 500 Waddle Dees y aqui cuento por lo menos unos cien.

-Oh, eso. Se debe a que he diezmado a las tropas a diferentes partes de Equestria. 100 de ellos estan en el Imperio de Cristal por el hecho de que aun sigue la nevada. Otros 300 estan repartidos por las diferentes ciudades y pueblos de Equestria para protegerlos, ademas de que estaban repartiendo los libros de la historia Equestre. Y los últimos 100 están aqui.

-Eso tiene sentido.

-Ademas de que no tienes tanta carga en levantar la luna y poner las estrellas.

-Es cierto, gracias a Mr. Bright mis tareas por la noche es solo vigilar que las pesadillas no corrompan a nuestros súbditos.

-Hablando de pesadillas, ¿Has limpiado los restos que se quedan pegados a la Fuente de los Sueños?

-¿Que restos?

-¿Desde hace cuanto que estas conectada a la Fuente?

-¿Conectada? Yo soy la fuente de los sueños-Al oir esto, todos los Waddle Dees formaron seis torres de platos y corrieron la la cocina y salieron de golpe-¿Que les pasa?

-(Rapido. Traigan cubos con agua, esponjas y jabon)-Ordeno Bandana a sus tropas que iban en direcciin a las diferentes bodegas de aseo que había en el castillo-(Si es verdad lo que dice estaremos mucho tiempo limpiandola)

-¿Que dijo? Wow-Se sorpendida mientras era carga por unos Waddle Dees con trajes antiradiacion-¿Que les esta pasando?

-¿Que nos esta pasando? No has limpiado tus pesadillas por tres años desde que volviste-Respondio Dedede tambien vistiendo un traje antiradiacion-Ya no me sorprende el porque te transformaste en NightMare Moon.

-¡NightMare Moon no volvera! ¡Esta encerrada en el Mundo de los Espejos!-Grito con la voz real de Canterlot haciendo que todos se detuvieran-Desde que regrese, la encerre en el espejo que esta en las catacumbas de Canterlot.

 **Floraria.**

-¿Como es posible que pudiste derrotarme?-Dijo Shadow Celestia, quien era completamente negra, ojos completamemte blancos y melena roja de distintos tonos y sosteniendo una gran hacha, mientras la espada de Celestia era saca junto con varios trozos de cristal que venían de ella.

-¡Yo soy la única y verdadera Celestia!-Grito para rematarla, cortándola a la mitad y cuando cayo se destrozo en un millón de pedazos de cristal-Al fin termine con ella. "Uff", si esto es lo que tiene que hacer Kirby contra cada amenaza. Ya veo el por que quedo cansada después de salvarme.

Luego, de su alforja, saco un MaxiTomate y lo deboro de un solo bocado y viendo una vez mas como sus heridas en sus alas, cascos y cuerpo sanaban con rapidez. Celestia iba a invesrigar las propiedades de estos tomates una vez que vuelva a Dreamland. Pero esas ideas desaparecieron cuando vio como el espejo, que trajo a su version oscura, aparecio sobre ella y empezo a succionarla.

Celestia intento sostenerse enterrando su espada en el piso, pero la fuerza del espejo fue suficientemente fuerte para llevarsela hacia el Mundo de los Espejos. Al despertar, Celestia se encontrana en un ligar casi destruido, unos pilares semidestruidos adornaban el fondo junto con una niebla morada oscura.

La princesa intentaba buscar una forma de salir, hasta que vio un espejo con una figura reconocible para ella.

-Imposible. Se supone que estarias en el cuerpo de Luna, no aqui-Dijo sin poder creerse lo que veia.

La figura salio del espejo portando una espada plateada de un solo filo y apuntando hacia la monarca de Equestria.

-Sorprendida de verme hermana.

-No soy tu hermana NightMare Moon.

 **Equestria.**

-Encerre a NightMare luego de ser liberada y enterarme de que mi hermana ya tenia planeado algo por si es que era corrompida. Asi que usando el espejo magico, la encerre para no volver a saber nada de ella y jamas le conte a Celestia.

-Tuvo que ser muy duro y tambien quiero disculparme por mi actuar. Es que desde que se supo que Nightmare podria resucitar gracias a las pesadillas acumuladas en las fuentes, estas deben limpiar muy a menudo para que ese desgraciado no reviva.

-Entiendo.

-(¡Su majestad!)-Grito Bandana corriendo hacia su rey-(Tenemos un problema con Cloudsdale)

-¿Que pasa con ellos?

-(Tiene que venir a verlo)

Asi los tres fueron en direccion al salon del trono donde, en la pantalla gigante, se veia a Spitfire aplastando con su casco a un Waddle Dee inconsciente.

-¡Sueltalo maldita desgraciada!-Grito el rey con ira.

-Solo lo dejare si la nobleza es restituida nuevamente-Dijo la capitana aplastando aun mas al pequeño.

-"Perdonenme Waddle Dees" Mi respuesta es no.

-Un gran sacrificio por unas cuantas tropas-Dijo y aplasto al Waddle Dee hasta atravezo la nube-Espero que aguante una gran caida.

-(No se preocupe su majestad. Un equipo ya ha podido llegar y de seguro a atrapado a nuestras tropas)-Dijo y el rey solo levanto el pulgar en aprovacion.

-Ademas de matar a tus tropas, dejaremos de servir a Equestria con el suministro del clima.

-Y eso que. De seguro Equestria podra aguantar unos cuantos dias con diferentes cambios climaticos.

-Dedede, estamos en la mayor sequia que a habido en la historia y se supone que habian varias lluvias progamadas para esta semana-Dijo en susurro Luna pero Dedede ni se inmuto.

-Hagan lo que quieran, yo podre solucionarlo.

-Solo los pegasos podemos controlar el clima y ademas de que para probocar lluvias y tormentas de una fabrica como la de Cloudsdale.

-O un demonio como Kracko-Interrumpio el rey.

-¿Quien?

-Sera mejor que se lo piensen muy bien, ya que mañana enviare varias tropas a arrestarlos por casi provocar una sequia-Dijo y corto comunicación.

-¿Quien es Kracko?

-Es un demonio del clima. A diferencia de otros demonios, es uno de los pocos que decidió reformarse y vivir en Dreamland y servirme-Dijo y se sento en su trono para marcar a Dreamland-Kracko ayuda en las épocas de sequía o cuando el invierno dura mas de lo es necesario. En especial cuando mis primos vienen de visita con su Iceberg.

La llamada se hizo y fue contestada de inemdiato por un Waddle Dee que parecia que limpiaba el trono, ya que traia un paño y una cubeta con agua con el. Dedede le dijo si podria traer a Fumu, a lo que asintio y fue corriendo en busqueda de la primera misnistra.

Un par de minutos despues, Fumu habia llegado junto con su hermano Bun, teniente de las tropas Dees y futuro soldado de la Meta Army.

-¿Que es lo que necesita su majestad?-Dijo Fumu.

-Necesito saber si Kracko esta disponible.

-Lamento informale señor que Kracko esta descansando luego de curar sus heridas provocadas por Kirby-Dijo Bun

-Acaso esos dos volvieron a pelear.

-No su majestad. Durante el incidente del secuestro de la princesa Celestia, Kracko fue controlado por Taranza para detener el avance de Kirby-Empezo Fumu.

-Y cuando todo termino, varias tropas trataron las heridas del demonio y por el momento se encuentra inactivo.

-Ya veo-Dijo e iba acorta comunicaciones, hasta que recordo algo-¿Que no Kracko tenia un hijo?

 **Media hora despues...**

-Bienvenido a Equestria Kracko Jr.-Saludo Dedede al demonio de un solo ojo, que salia del teletransportador.

-(El placer es mio su majeastad)-Respondio el ojo giante mientras cerraba parte de este y se inclinaba-(¿Cual es mi primera orden?)

-Bandana te dara todos los detalles. Y antes de que se me olvide-Dijo y se acerco para susurrarle-¿Entedido?

-(Si su majestad)-Se despidio y acompaño al capitan que traia un portapaleles en mano.

-(Lo primero es Ponyville y una lluvia, en especial en la zona de cultivo)-Dijo Bandana mientras se retiraban del salon del trono.

-¿Que le dijiste?-Pregunto Luna curiosa.

-Una sorpresita para los de Cloudsdale-Contesto el rey intentando aguantar su risa.

 **Ponyville.**

La lluvia habia llegado y arruinando el hermoso dia del pequeño pueblo, a excepcion de una pequeña familia a las afueras de este.

-Yiiiiiiiijaaaaaa-Grito de felicidad Applejack al ver la gran nube de lluvia sobre sus cultivos-Despues de dos semanas al fin esos desgraciados de Cloudsdale se les ocurre darnos una lluvia de esta forma.

-Eyup-Contesto su hermano Big Mac.

-No creo que hayan sido los de Cloudsdale hermana-Contesto la menor Applebloom.

-¿A que te refieres caramelo? Ellos son los unicos que pueden controlar el clima.

-Ellos y un ojo gigante que esta a punto de ser atacado por los Wanderbolts-Dijo señalando a los pegasos que iban a gran velocidad.

Al verlos, Kracko recordo las palabras de Dedede.

-"Si aparecen unos idiotas con trajes, humillalos lo mas que puedas, ¿entendido?"

Kracko los vio e hizo aparecer un nube sobre cada uno de ellos, un total de diez, y todas estas lanzaron un relampago lo sufientemente fuerte para noquearlos y hacerlos caer. La familia Apple veia como los Wonderbolts caian hacia su innebitable muerte, o eso se pensaba.

El demonio de las tormentas creo un gran monticulo de nieve, en donde los pegasos cayeron suavemente y recobraban lentamente la consciencia y viendo como todo el pueblo los rodeaba.

-Intentaron atacar a algo que al fin nos da lluvia-Dijo uno de los ponys molesto.

-Asi es. Acaso siente celos por algo que hizo mas rapido que ustedes y su preciosa fabrica-Opino otra pony igual de molesta.

-Es que acaso no ven que es un monstruo-Se defendio Spitfire.

-Pues ese monstruo no ataca a los pequeños Waddle Dees-Dijo otro sorprendiendo a algunos-Asi es, yo los vi como los Waddle Dees que Cloudsdale caian y eran rescatados por sus propios amigos. Yo tambien ayude a algunos.

-Yo tambien los vi hacerlo-Dijo otro del monto.

-Yo igual.

-Y yo.

Y asi siguieron culpando a los Wonderbotls hasta que escaparon siendo abucheados y lanzado les difieren tos objetos para echarlos del pueblo, que incluso Rainbow se unió.

-Es increíble que hicieran algo así-Dijo Rainbow.

-No todo es lo que parece-Dijo Applejack-Al menos gracias a ese ojo gigante no tengo que preocuparme por la sequía que sufría.

-¿Crees que Dedede lo haya enviado?-Preguntó Rarity.

-Es el único que puede hacer eso-Dijo Twilight-Y estoy segura que enviara mas y mas hasta controlar toda Equestria.

-"Paranoica"-Pensaron todas y cada una volvió a sus casas para evitar la lluvia.

 **Canterlot.**

-Eso les enseñara a no subestimarme-Dijo Dedede viendo por unos binoculares hacia Ponyville-Kracko Jr. si que es bueno en esto de humillar.

Dedede dio un largo bostezo y se retiro del balcon de donde estaba diriguiendose hacia su habitacion. Se puso su pijama verde y se acosto, pero antes de consiliar el sueño vio una foto de Ripple en su mesita de noche.

-Espero que me puedas ayudar en unir estos reinos querida-Dijo y beso la foto y pudo consiliar el sueño, esperando que todo vaya muy bien.

 **En algun lugar del subsuelo de Equestria.**

-El plan de sacar a Dedede del poder fracaso-Dijo BlueBlood aun teniendo sus vendajes en su cuerpo-Además de darle gran parte de mis tierras a ese desgraciado.

-Tambien fracaso en ponerlo nervioso ante el hecho de las sequias-Dijo Spitfire secandose la melena y sacando la basura que tenia entremedio-Y todo por ese monstruo de un solo ojo. ¿Que dijo Celestia ante esto?

-Ella no se encontraba cuando fui a comunicarme con ella-Dijo Twilight-Pero gracias a un espia de las tropas de la princesa Luna, Chrysalis vendra mañana para una especie de tratado. Si logramos engañarlos y creer que los Changelings atacan nuevamente Canterlot, podremos hacer que Dedede renuncie y nuestra princesa regrese de esa maldita estrella.

-¿Y como planess hacer eso?-Pregunto BlueBlood-Si necesitas un ejercito para igualar a los Changelings.

-Por algo soy la mejor alumna de la princesa Celestia. Sera muy facil-Dijo la alicornio teniendo una sonrisa diabolica en us rostro, que incluso asusto a sus otros dos socios-Ahora retirense, tengo que planear todo para mañana.

Ambos asintieron y se retiraron. Twilight subio las escaleras hacia si habitacion en direccion una puerta oculta donde se encontraba a Spike amordazado y con una placa de metal en la boca.

-No debiste meterte en donde no debias, bebe dragon-Dijo la alicornio, pero con un tono diferente y sacando la placa de metal.

-Te descubriran desgraciado y te sacaran del cuerpo de Twilight.

-Soy la princesa de la Amistad, nadie desconfiaria de ella.

-Nuestras amigas saben como se comporta la verdadera Twilight.

-Lo se, como una loca paranoica y tus amigas jamas sospecharan mientras siga con esta fachada. Pronto mi amo podra resucitar y volveremos a cubrir el universo en oscuridad.

-No te saldras con la tuya Dark Matter.

Twilight sonrio y abrio su boca mostrando al ente oscuro y como lanza un rayo oscuro que dejo inconsciente a Spike. Cerro la puerta y volvio a su cama para poder descanzar.

-Sin esa bola rosa, nadie me detendra para traer de la muerte a mi amo, Zero-Dijo y consilio el sueño para comenzar sus planes.

 **Continuara...**

 **Se que sonara raro, pero por azares del destino la internet a vuelto. No se como explicarlo, pero es mejor aprovechar antes de que se corte de nuevo.**

 **Antes que nada, no hay relacion con el "Regreso de Zero" o "EG3: Visitas de las Estrellas" asi que no se confundan.**

 **Tambien aclarar lo que subi el sabado pasado. Se trataba de una parodia a MKX, los que hayan jugado o visto un GamePlay, notaron que los kombatientes tiene una pequeña charla entre ellos antes de la batalla, unas muy buenas, otras de doble sentido y algunas con Easter Egg. Asi que para quitarme algunas cosas de la cabeza. Tambien decir que no tengo PS4 o Xbox One asi que no pregunten sobre si las tengo o no.**

 **Mucjas gracias por esperar y espero que le haya gustado.**

 **También les quiero invitar al fic de mi amigo xmarkzxgamer. Un Crossover entre Megaman Zero y Kirby llamado "Megaman Zero y Kirby Planet Omega", solo lleva un capitulo, el prologo para ser exacto, pero se ve que sera bueno.**


	5. Los Tratados de Paz

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Capitulo 4: Los tratados de Paz**

-¡¿Que me pongo, que me pongo, que me pongo?!-Gritaba desesperado Dedede, corriendo de un lado a otro de su habitación buscando diferentes prendas para impresionar a Ripple, su novia, quien vendría de visita y le ayudaría con los tratados de paz entre los ponys y los changelings.

-(Su majestad, mantenga la calma)-Decia Bandana para calmar a su rey-(Recuerde que ella siempre le a gustado su apariencia, no importa lo que se ponga)

-Tienes razon Bandana. Pero aun asi, quiero verme bien con ella. Y con esto lo lograre-Dijo sacando un smoking azul, de camiza rosa de su armario y se veia al espejo-Esto sera perfecto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡¿Que me pongo, que me pongo, que me pongo?!-Gritaba desesperaba la reina Ripple buscando entre todos sus vestidos y corriendo por todos lados-No me puedo presentar asi nada mas. Tengo que impresionar a Dedede con un gran vestido.

-Su majestad, mantenga la calma-Decia Ribbon para calmar a su reina-Recuerde que a él siempre le a gustado su apariencia, no importa lo que se ponga.

-Tienes razon Ribbon. Pero aun asi, quiero verme bien con él. Y con esto lo lograre-Dijo sacando un traje de blusa blanca de manga corta, una camisa azul con un moño rosa y una falda roja, tambien traia un par de guantes blancos largos y se veia al espejo-Esto sera perfecto.

 **(La imagen se pueden encontrar en Deviant Art como "Ripple Star Queen Special doodle")**

-¡Sera la cita perfecta!-Dijeron ambos reyes a la vez mientras sus respectivos amigos lo aprobaban.

 **Dos horas despues...**

Durante media hora, Canterlot habia sufrido un ataque de los changelings comandados por su reina, Chrysalis, quien exigia a la fuerza el trono de Equestria. Hasta que una gran bola de cañon la envio a volar lejos del lugar, mientras sus tropas combatian contra los Waddle Dees y las tropas Lunares, quienes unian sus fuerzas para detener a estos "Changelings".

Una vez que capturaron a todos, uno de los soldados se dio cuenta de que uno de los changelings sudaba mucho y parecía enfermo. Creyó que se trataba de una farsa para escapar, pero cuando estornudo, este cambio a un guardia solar.

Entonces, los unicornios expertos sabia lo que pasaba. Usando un hechizo contrarrestrador, vieron que todos los changelings eran en realidad tropas solares y algunos miembros jóvenes de la nobleza, los mismos quienes fueron expulsados de Canterlot por la mañana por Dedede al ver que no cumplian con el trato de ayer.

Todos fueron arrestados , pero Dedede les nego que fueran a los calabozos, a pesar de odiarlos aun seguian siendo seres vivos. Ademas de que las mazmorras estan siendo remodeladas por los Waddle Dees.

-(Su majestad)-Dijo Bandana entrando al salón del trono con Blue Blood encadenado-(Encontramos al ultimo fugitivo.)

-Muy buen trabajo Bandana, llevalo a... ¿Donde encierra Celestia a los prisioneros ademas del tartaro y los calabozos del castillo?

-(Creo que son esos dos lugares su majestad. ¿Le parece bien que construyamos un sector de detencion penal?)

-Buena idea. Hacelo donde esta la casa de campo de Blood.

-¡No te atrevas! Esa casa la obtuve legalmente.

-Si, quitandosela a unos granjeros que no podian pagar los gastos debido a la sequia que compraste a esos tontos de Cloudsdale. Llevatelo de mi vista.

-Espera. Antes de que me lleven a prision, quiero saber, ¿como sabias que no eramos changelings?

-Fue muy simple. El anunciado de ayer fue falso.

-Entonces, ¿Chrysalis no vendra?

-Claro que vendra, idiota. Envie a Bandana personalmente al reino Changeling para que le dijera a Chrysalis que las negociaciones seran dentro de dos horas.

-Asi que, dijiste una hora falsa a todos, por que sabias que ibamos a hacernos pasar por los changelings para que creyeras que ella no aceptaba una paz.

-Exacto. Y ahora quiero que me respondas, ¿quien se hizo pasar por Chrysalis en el ataque?

-Jamas te lo diré-Y le escupió en la cara al rey quien parecía aguantar el enojo.

-Mira Blood. Con gusto te agarraría del cuello, te estamparía la cara tantas veces en el piso que la tendrías tan plana como un tortilla y te lanzaría por la ventana. Pero como mi novia viene hoy, voy a aguantarme hasta que se vaya. ¿Quedo claro?

Mientras Dedede decía esto, tenia su mano apoyada sobre la cabeza de Blue Blood que empezaba a gritar debido a que el rey apretaba con fuerza su cabeza. Bandana de llevo al unicornio inconsciente a una jaula junto con el resto de los responsables, quienes estabn rodeados en un domo de energia que impide hacer magia en su interior.

Cuando Bandana se fue, el sistema de comunicacion aparecio indicando una llamada desde Dreamland. Dedede la contesto, pero se molesto al ver que Celestia fue quien hizo la llamada.

-Eres tu. Voy a llamar a tu hermana-Decia llendo a la entrada del salon.

-Espera Dedede. En realidad, quiero hablar contigo-Dijo Celestia, algo que sorprendio al rey y dio media vuelta.

-¿Que quieres?

-Tan solo quiero disculparme por todo lo que te he hecho-Decia de forma melancolica.

-¿Quien eres y que hiciste con la verdadera Celestia?-Dijo Dedede, algo que molesto a la alicornio.

-No estoy bromeando Dedede. En verdad quiero disculparme por lo que hice todos estos años y... ¡¿Me estas prestando atencion?!-Dijo enojada al ver como Dedede miraba una fotografia.

-Lo siento, ¿que decias?

-Solo olvidalo. Por cierto, Luna me contó que ibas a hacer tratados de paz con Chrysalis. ¿acaso planeas algo por si es que ella no lo acepta y decide atacar en ese mismo lugar?

-No lo creo. La demostración que hizo Bandana al destruir los puestos de avanzada que hiciste a las afueras del reino Changeling de seguro le sirvieron de advertencia.

-¿Puestos de avanzada? No recuerdo haber autorizado algo asi.

-A otro perro con ese hueso Celestia. Los documentos que encontramos tenian tu firma que autorizaban dichos puestos. Aun que no te debes preocupar, un par de Fire Lions que acompañaban a Bandana ya los hicieron cenizas y los soldados fueron dados de baja. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que preprarme para la llegada de Ripple, adios Celestia.

Y antes de que Celestia lograra decir algo, el rey colgó y se fue muy animado y alegre hacia su habitación para prepararse a la llegada de su novia, hasta que Twilight y sus amigas aparecieron por una esquina.

-"Ahora que querrán estad"-Penso Dedede y decidió acelerar el paso para intentar evitarlas, aunque no lo logro debido a que Pinkie aparecio frente suyo y haciendo que se detuviera para terminar rapido con ellas-¿Que es lo que necesitan ustedes seis ahora?

-En realidad, queriamos agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho-Dijo Applejack-Bueno, no todas. Ya sabes que hay alguien quien sigue resentida por que estas en el poder.

-Si, Twilight-Dijo rodando sus ojos y siguiendo avanzando-De cualquier forma, gracias por sus agradecimientod y si me disculpan tengo que arreglarme.

-Vas a tener una cita-Dijo Pinkie y todas le seguían el paso al rey-Si quieres te podemos ayudar.

-No es necesario, ya tengo todo planeado. Pero pueden estar en la llegada de Ripple en los jardines y en el almuerzo que hemos preparado-Dijo y entro en su habitacion.

El resto se iba retirando hacia donde los jardines, gracias a una ventana veían a los Waddle Dees preparando todo para el aterrizaje, hasta que fueron detenidas por Twilight.

-Adivinare, piensas que es otro truco de Dedede para someter nos a un régimen totalitario-Dijo Applejack con sarcasmo-Debes de menos paranoica Twilight. Dedede a demostrado ser todo lo contrario a lo que dices.

-En realidad, quiero ayudarlo con su cita y que tenga la mejor en toda su vida-A lo que todas se empezaron a marchar-¿Que les pasa?

-Escuchaste a Dedede querida. El no quiere que intervengamos en sus cosas y ademas dijo que ya tenia todo planeado.

-Y tampoco queremos otro castigo por tu culpa. Aun no me recupero de la humillacion de Bandana cuando me gano en esa carrera. ¡El arrastraba dos esferas de acero y aun asi no le gane! Así que cualquier cosa que planees, no cuentes conmigo.

-Ni con nosotras-Dijeron el resto mientras iban en dirección a los jardines.

-"Maldita sea. Pero no importa, mi plan de corromper a Dedede sera perfecto. Los celos nunca fallan"-Penso Dark Matter mientras controlaba a su marioneta hacia una de las torres que dan a los jardines-"Vista perfecta"

El balcon de la torre daba justo en la zona de aterrizaje que habian marcado los Waddle Dees, quienes tambien preparaban todo para recibir a la reina de las hadas. En este caso, era una alfombra roja desde donde aterrizaria la nave hasta la entrada al castillo, unos cinco metros, siendo los Waddle Dees y las tropas Lunares los que estarían a los lados de la alfombra y Dedede en el otro extremo.

Habian pasado una hora y gran parte de los habitantes de Equestria esperaban, en sus respectivas ciudades gracias a las grandes pantallas que volvieron a instalar, la llegada del ser que pondría fin al conflicto contra los changelings, la reina Ripple.

-(Señor, la nave de Ripple Star esta a minutos de llegar)-Decia Bandana al dejar el radio que sostenia-(Recuerde su majestad, no debe ponerse nervioso)

-Tu crees que estoy nervioso, para nada-Dijo el rey mientras tambaleaba como una gelatina.

-Todo saldrá bien, hasta que llegue Chrysalis-Dijo Luna entre dientes.

-Con ese comportamiento no se podrá llegar a una paza. Hasta ya te estas pareciendo a tu hermana.

Luna tan solo se callo con eso y decidió prestar atención al aterrizaje de la nave. Esta tenia la forma de un cohete, era amarillo y tenia un corazón en la punta que sonreia. La parte inferior, donde estan los cohetes de aterrizaje estos tenian un diseño de un cristal azul. Una vez que aterrizo, los Waddle Dees empezaron a sonar trompetas anunciando la bienvenida de la reina.

Las puertas se abrieron y a la vez los Waddle Dees cesaron sus trompetas para que Ripple pasara sin incomvenientes. Ella vestia un largo vestido rojo, que sujetaba con sus manos, una chaqueta sin mangas azul, una blusa de manga corta con un moño rosa bajo esta y unos guantes largos de color blanco. Ademas de que no tenia sus lentes, dejando ver sus ojos rojo oscuro y también tenía el cabello suelto, algo que impresiono a Dedede.

El rey también empezó a avanzar, quien traía un smoking azul con una camisa rosa y una corbata de moño azul, también trayendo un ramo de flores entre sus manos. Pero debido a un descuido de la reina, esta tropezo con su vestido cayendo de cara al piso. Pero eso se evito ya que Dedede, al ver como su novia iba cayendo, utilizo toda su velocidad para lograr atraparla.

Dedede la sujeto de sus hombros y luego la acerco a su rostro.

-Tal parece que debo usar mis lentes-Dijo Ripple un poco vergonsoza.

-Con o sin ellos, te ves igual de hermosa-Dijo Dedede ganadose un beso de si chica quien lo devolvio mientras se daban un abrazo.

Todos consideraron tierna la imagen que tenian frente a ellos, a excepcion de Twilight quien asco, pero esta aprovecho la oportunidad de lanzar un hechizo a ambos que nadio se dio cuenta, gracias a que su nueva marioneta podia lanzar hechizos invisibles desde cualquier distancia.

Una vez que terminaron de besarse, Ripple se puso sus lentes y siguio el camino abrazado de Dedede. Una vez que llegaron al otro extremo, el rey presento a todos quienes conocio estos dias.

-Ripple, ella es Luna. Le hermana menor de Celestia.

-Un gusto poder conocerte al fin Luna.

-Igualmente reina Ripple-Dijo haciendo una reverencia hacia la hada.

-No es necesario las formalidades Luna. Puedes tratarme como si fuera una amiga mas tuya.

-Muchas gracias Ripple.

-¿Y ustedes deben de ser las Seis Guerreras de Celestia?-Dijo Ripple viendo a las cinco de las seis-Creo que falta una.

-Si. Twilight-Dijo Applejack forzando el nombre de su amiga-Digamos que no ha estado de buen humor desde que Dedede llego al poder.

-Ahora solo debemos esperar a Chrysalis y Cadence-Dijo Dedede observando al horizonte esperando ver algo-¿Que raro? Se supone que ya deberian estar llegando.

-(Su majestades)-Dijo Bandana arrodilandose hacia ellos-(Cuando fui a dejarles las invitaciones, cambie la hora a una hora mas tarde para que ustedes dos pudieran descanzar hasta los tratados de paz. No merezco su piedad)

-Levanta Bandana-Dijeron ambos a la vez de forma seria mientras el Waddle Dee los miraba de forma seria-Desobedesiste una orden directa y como sabrás, eso se paga con un castigo. Un gran abrazo.

A lo que ambos sujetaron al Waddle Dee, como si se tratase una familia con su bebé, y empezaron a agradecer a Bandana.

-Eso fue una gran idea Bandana-Dijo Dedede.

-Después de cada tratado siempre estoy cansada. Gracias Bandana.

-(Sus majestades. Me avergüenzan ante mis tropas.)-Dijo mientras algunos Waddle Dees aguantaban sus risas hacia su capitan, incluido Discord quien recien habia llegado-(Al fin llegas. Dime, ya has terminado con las preparaciones del tratado)

-Si capitan.

-(Como estaba planeado, ¿cierto?)-Dijo de forma seria Bandana, a lo que Discord trago con fuerza y chasqueo una garra, que hizo un destello en el comedor del castillo-(Hare que no vi eso. Tienes el resto de la tarde libre, pero recuerda tu ronda nocturna)

-Si capitan-Dijo y desaparecio del lugar dejando su lanza tirada en el lugar.

Bandana tan solo dio un suspiro, bajo de los brazos de Ripple, se diriguio a la lanza, saco una nota y un lapiz de su bandana, escribio en ella y la amarro con un cordel a la lanza, la lanzo al cielo en linea recta a una gran velocidad y espero.

Discord volvio a aparecer, con un traje de gala naranjo y con un sombrero de copa del mismo color. Sin darse cuenta, una lanza paso por su espalda, cortando cada pelo, pluma y escama hasta que se clavo en la punta de su cola, aguantando el dolor. Una vez que la saco, empezó a soplar su cola para pasar el dolor y de paso leer la nota que tenia amarrada.

"Para la próxima vez que dejes tu lanza por allí. Te la enterrare en tu culo de mandril"

Discord miro a Bandana y este asintio, el draconequs tan solo chasqueo su garra y su pelaje y ropa volvieron a la normalidad, aunque el ardor por la cortada aun seguia presente.

-¿Por que eres asi con Discord?-Se quejo Fluttershy abrazando a su amigo.

-No te preocupes Fluttershy. Él es mi capitan y como tal, puede tratarme como el quiere si desobedesco las ordenes. Ademas de que gracias al capitan, he logrado reformarme un poco mejor y no dependo tanto de mi magia del caos, excepto de mi dosis diaria de caos, por su puesto.

-¿Y cada cuanto es eso?

-Durante mis tardes libres y la guardia nocturna. En especial cuando le hago bromas al capitan de Luna. Jejeje-Dijo y recordo la otra noche en la que le jugo la broma de cambiarle la armadura Lunar por un vestido, siendo que todos lo veian asi mientras que el capitan creia que tenia su armadura puesta-Tengo que jugarle una broma igual a Celestia cuando vuelva.

-Ustedes dos, apresurense-Dijo Dedede y ambos, Discord y Fluttershy, se dieron cuenta que ya no habia nadie en el lugar-O es que quieren mas privacidad.

-Ya vamos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Los efectos no tardaran-Dijo Twilight a SpitFire-Luna y cualquier otro unicornio o alicornio que vea a Dedede o a esa hada, sea del sexo opuesto, empezara a intentar enamorarlo de cualquier forma. Si alguno ve que esta siendo engañado por el otro, se separan y Dedede caera en una depresion que lo hara debil y quizas se desquitara con sus subditos.

-Es en ese momento, los que estén en contra de Dedede los recluta remos para formar una ejercito para sacarlo del poder y gobernar y que nosotros volvamos a tener a Equestria en secreto. Por cierto, ¿como sobreviviste al disparo del cañón?

-Fue una pelota de playa la que me llegó, pero el impulso me lanzo hacia las llanuras de Appleloosa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Una pelota de playa?-Dijo Ripple al oír lo que ocurrió esta mañana.

-Si, no encontrabamos algo menos letal para disparar por el Mega Shotzo, asi que usamos una pelota de playa que estaba por alli. Se supone que era un disparo de advertencia, pero el viento desvio la pelota y mando a volar a la falsa Chrysalis.

-¿Como se te ocurren tan buenas ideas?-Dijeron a la vez Luna y Ripple, algo que sorprendio a la reina.

-En realidad fue idea de Bandana el disparo de advertencia, jajajajaja.

-Por cierto Dedede-Dijo Ripple-¿Que haremos durante nuestro tiempo libre?

-Te llevare a un lugar espectacular. Luna me lo enseño ayer en la noche y era hermoso de noche, y lo sera aun mas de día.

-Cualquier lugar es hermoso mientras tu estés conmigo-Dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del rey.

A todas les parecio tierna y dulce la escena, a excepcion de Luna que, por alguna razon, se sentia incomoda con aquella escena frente a ella. Era algo que no sentia cuando era mas joven, antes de ser desterrada.

-Entonces vamos-Dijo y tomo en hombros a Ripple y fueron corriendo hacia el salon del trono.

Una vez que llegaron, la reina contemplaba el bello paisaje que se veia de Equestria, hasta que Dedede salto hacia el acantilado. Cualquier ser vivo gritaria de terror al caer de una gran altura, como el grupo que ataco por la mañana a Dedede y que fueron arrojados aun conscientes y con sus alas rotas, aunque ellos dos gritaban de alegría mientras descendían a gran velocidad.

Ya estando cerca del suelo, Dedede empezo a inflarse como un globo para bajar su velocidad junto con Ripple quien agitaba sus alas para frenar aun mas la caida. Una vez que aterrizaron suavemente, Dedede siguio el camino hacia el denso bosque Everfree. Una vez que ceso su caminar, ambos se encontraban en un gran claro que reflejaba el lado contrario del oscuro bosque.

El lugar tenia un pequeño río que rodeaba la mitad de este, unos arbustos que rodeaban la otra mitad, y en el centro se encontraba un manta a cuadros en la cual ambos se acostaron para contemplar las nubes que pasaban por el lugar.

-Oh, Dedede. Esto es hermoso-Dijo feliz la monarca de Ripple Star.

-Gracias, pero tendras que agradecerselo a Luna. Sin ella, nunca podrias ver este lugar. Segun me dijo, siempre venia a este lugar luego de escaparse de las clases de un tal barbudo cuando era niña.

-Dedede. Ahora que estamos solos, podriamos-Dijo mientras se sacaba su chaqueta azul.

-Ya entiendo-Dijo mientras se desabrochaba los botones del smoking.

Pero antes de poder hacer algo, un rugido los espanto. Uno que venia del interior del bosque y que se acercaba rápidamente a ellos. La figura salio de entre los árboles revelando ser una quimera. Pero a diferencia de las quimeras que conocían, que era con dos cabezas separadas de tigre y cabra y una cola de serpiente y en que las tres podian hablar.

Esta en este caso, sus cabezas principales estaban unidas, la de leon debajo de la de cabra, los cuernos en vez de estar ondulados, estos estaban hacia adelante y su cola de serpiente parecia que salia un liquido corrosivo, ya que quemaba el cesped por donde pasaba.

-¿Una Quimera Griega?

-¿Una Quimera Griega?

Dijeron ambos a la vez y se sorprendieron mutuamente. Los dos confesaron haber comprado esa quimera cuando eran jovenes, salvo que uno lo hacia para divertirse y la otra para entrenarse.

De cualquier modo, ambos no entendian como una criatura tan peligrosa como esa estaba suelta por Equestria, quien ya tenia una especie de quimera, salvo que esa era facilmente dialogar con esta.

Cualquiera en una situacion asi estaria temblando de miedo, pero ellos dos han tenido suficiente experiencia tratando con bestias mas fuertes y temibles que la quimera, como bestias poseidas por Dark Matter. Asi que ambos sacaron sus armas, el martillo y una espada de cristal, y se lanzaron para combatir a la quimera.

La bestia respondio con ataques de fuego, saliendo de la boca de leon, y del acido de la serpiente que casi le llegan a Dedede sino fuera por que la espada de Ripple recibio el ataque. El rey salto alto hasta que aterrizo sobre el lomo de la quimera, notandose un gran dolor por parte de las tres cabezas o mejor dicho dos, ya que Ripple aprovecho para corta la cola de serpiente con su espada.

Dedede dio otro salto para alejarse de la bestia, quien se puso en dos patas y empezo a lanzar bolas de fuego hacia los dos. Dedede y Ripple evadian las esferas de fuego, las cuales explotaban al contacto, corriendo alrededor del claro y mareando a la quimera. Una vez que vieron que se sostenia la cabeza, fue el turno de ambos de atacar.

El rey dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho de la bestia, la cual sujeto con ambos brazos, mientras que la reina salto apuntando su espada sobre la cabeza de leon justo entre los ojos y separo su espada en dos, las cuales le formaron una tercera boca la quimera. Pero no acabo alli y la furia de la bestia la solto embistiendo sobre ambos, los cuales la estaban esperando.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tanto Dedede como Ripple tomaron los cuernos de cabra y con todas sus fuerzas las sacaron para luego enterrarlas en los ojos de esta, dandole fin a criatura. Ambos se dieron un gran abrazo mientras giraban constantemente en lo que alguna vez fue un hermoso claro, ahora un lugar cubierto de sangre, acido y cenizas.

-Agh-Se quejo Ripple aun estando en los brazos de Dedede y sobandose su hombro derecho.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto, dejando de girar y viendo el lugar de la herida.

-No es nada. Solo un poco de acido y...¿uh?-Dijo sorpredida mientras era cargada en los brazos de su novio.

-Sera un poco, perp igual debes de estar cansada y yo aun sigo con energia para enfrentarme como a dos Kirbys mas.

-De acuerdo. Aaaaah-Dijo somnolienta mientras se quedaba dormida.

-Descansa querida-Dijo dando rumbo a Canterlot.

Pero sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, una figura se hizo visible en lo que quedo del claro y contenplaba con horror lo sucedido, siendo como unos animales carroñeros se llevaban diferented partes de la quimera muerta hasta dejar solo huesos.

-Sin si quiera pude traer un corsel cuando era joven y ahora menos-Dijo Luna para si misma-Pero segura que Dedede podra restaurarlo, creo.

Y con un hechizo volvio al castillo, para ser exactos en su habitacion, justo para cuando uno de sus soldados golpeara la puerta.

-Princesa, hay una llamada para usted por parte de la princesa Celestia.

-De acuerdo, vuelva a su puesto soldado.

-Si su majestad.

-"¿Que querra ahora Celestia?"-Penso mientras iba al salon del trono.

Una vez que llego, se encontro con Discord quien hablaba con Celestia, mientra que ella estaba amarrada en su trono y apuntada por varias lanzas a su alrededor.

-Oh, Luna. Que bueno que has llegado, casi te pierdes la mejor parte-Dijo Discord de forma graciosa.

-Espero que esto sea obra tuya Discord.

-Creeme cuando te digo que si hubiera sido yo, el capitan Bandana me estaria usando como trapo viejo por todo el castillo. El hecho de que Celestia este asi es solo por culpa de ella.

-Luna, gracias al cielo que has llegado. Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Que sucede hermana? Una revolución con tus nuevos súbditos-Dijo preocupada.

-Mas o menos. Resulta que los Waddle Dees no aceptan los términos que les di y...

-¡Lo único que has hecho es bajar nuestro presupuesto de la comida, maldita cornuda!-Se escucho gritar una voz aguda, pero amenazante, fuera de cámara.

-¿Quien hablo?-Dijo y la camara cambio de lugar mostrando a Waddle Doo y una gran cantidad de Waddle Dees enojados-Usted debe de ser Waddle Doo. Me gustaria saber el motivo del por que mi hermana estaba amordazada en su propio trono.

-Es por que ella nos ha bajado el presupuesto de alimentos a una basura. Apenas podemos comer mientras ella disfruta de sus postres y accesorios que compra.

-Ademas de que no son los unicos que tienen problemas con ella-Se escucho la voz de alguien mas fuera de camara, una vez mas la camara se movio mostrando a Fumu con varios ciudadanos de Pupupu Land-Celestia a puesto en marcha los impuesto por todo Pop Star. Algo que Dedede prohibio hace mas de 15 años.

-Luna por favor. Ayudame-Dijo mientras ponia ojos de cachorro-¿Si?

-Lo siento hermana. Pero tu estas gobernando alli y yo aca. Y todo lo que hagas alla es tu responsabilidad. Ademas de que tengo que ver si todo esta listo para los tratados de paz-Dijo aguantando las ganas de reir que tenia mientras se diriguia a los botones del trono y oprimia el de terminar llamada*Adios hermana y suerte.

-Luna espera...-Fue lo ultimo que se escucho antes de que la pantalla se volviera oscura frente a Celestia-Aun falta...

Y de la puerta aparecio Kirby con una gran ira en sus ojos, junto con su hijo demonio, Galbo, quien tenia varios bendajes en gran parte de su cuerpo. Los Waddle Dees y Cappys se retiraron del lugar mientras dejaban a los tres solos.

-Poyo-Dijo mientras tronaba sus manos-Poyo.

-Ayuda-Dijo con miedo mientras Kirby se acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-No crei que fueras tan dura con tu hermana, Luna.

-Que puedo decir. Ella se lo tiene bien merecido, debio ser como Dedede y preocuparse por sus subditos antes que ella.

-Hablando del rey. ¿Sientes algo por él?

-¿Yo? Jamas. Somos muy diferentes y ademas de que el ya tiene novia-Dijo miemtras se retiraba.

-Aja. Y el beso de anoche solo fue para desearle buenas noches, ¿no?-Dijo, haciendo que Luna se detuviera y mirando con ira al señor del caos.

-¿Como lo sabes?-Dijo y penso rapido en una teoria-¡Me espiaste!

-Correccion, tu pasabas por mi ruta de vigilancia.

-Y esa ruta tambien pasaba por la habitacion de Dedede.

-Digamos que decidi cambiarla cuando te vi llendo cuidadosamente hacia la habitacion del rey y como le dabas un beso mientras este dormia. Ademas de como te enojabas cuando viste que el tenia entre sus brazos la fotografia de la reina Ripple. No te hagas la tonta, ¿sientes algo por él?

Luna empezo a dudar y recordar lo poco que conocia al rey. Cierto, el hizo cosas que nunca espero, como la liberacion de Tirek, la destruccion completa de la nobleza, que era la que gobernaba el reino en secreto y aprovechando todo para ellos, y ahora hacer la paz con los Changelings, que habia comenzado una guerra indirecta desde la boda de su sobrina.

Pero en vez de sentir respeto y orgullo hacia Dedede, ella sentia algo diferente por él. Algo que no sentia desde hace siglos.

-¡De acuerdo, lo amo! Estas contento, he sentido este sentimiento desde que Tirek fue liberado.

-Tienes suerte de que no te hayan escuchado. Por lo que se, Ripple es en extremo celosa-Dijo y desaparecio del lugar dejando confundida a la princesa.

Fue entonces que escucho un par de sonidos que venian de la puerta. Al virar, se dio cuenta que Bandana estaba alli y parecia que escucho todo, este se acerco y le hizo con su brazo que se acercara.

-(Estas muerta)-Dijo mientras le daba un par de palmadas a su cara y se retiraba.

-Necesito aprender su idioma-Dijo mientras tambien se retiraba pero a una direccion diferente del Waddle Dee.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-"Bostezo" ¿Donde estamos?-Dijo somnolienta la reina mientras aun era cargada por el rey.

-Estamos llegando a Canterlot-Dijo y escucho un sonido que venia detrás de ellos-Y al parecer no somos los únicos en llegar.

Ambos alzaron la vista al ver dos carrozas, separas por unos diez metros de cada una, siendo tiradas por pegasos de cristal y changelings, los dos grupos con armaduras. Lo que molesto a Dedede no tan solo fue por los soldados que los acompañaban, que seria solo uno por cada una, sino que era por lo lujosas que eran sus carruajes.

El de Cadence era hecho completamente de un cristal dorado, con varias gemas adornando, de forma de corazón, las diferentes puntas del carruaje. Mientras que el de Chrysalis era de un metal negro, con varias joyas y gemas de colores oscuros.

El rey tan solo dio un bufido de molestia, pero se tranquilizo cuando recibió un beso de la reina, quien le pidió que la bajara, ya que ambos seguirían a pie hacia el castillo. Cuando entraron, la reina se sorprendio al ver la calle principal de Canterlot, la cual comenzaba desde la entrada de la ciudad hasta el castillo de Celestia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Por que no hay nada preparado en el salon principal?-Se pregunto Luna al ver que todo el lugar estaba vacio, literalmente.

Cuando ella estaba alli en la mañana, varios Waddle Dees iban y venian con cajas, mesas, adornos y manteles, los cuales creyo que iban a preparar todo para la llegada de su sobrina y su posible nueva aliada. Pero igual tenia sus sospechas de que los cien Waddle Dees eran necesarios para una pequeña recpecion y almuerzo, hasta que vio por la ventana hacia la calle principal.

-¿Que diablos hara Dedede?-Dijo al ver la gran mesa que pasaba por la calle principal de Canterlot.

-Hara un almuerzo masivo para ambas razas-Le contesto Discord que pasaba con varios Waddle Dees con cajas llenas de platos y cubiertos.

-Crei que tenias la tarde libre-Dijo al recordar la conversación con Fluttershy hace una hora.

-Si, pero mis amigas y yo ayudamos en los últimos detalles del almuerzo.

Detrás de él, se encontraban las cinco ayudando a los Waddle Dees en llevar las mesas, sillas y cajas faltantes. Luna también decidió en ayudarles para pasar el rato, hasta que vio a Dedede y a Ripple, ambos tomados de las manos, pero eso no sorprendió a todos por su cariño, sino por el hecho de que estaban cubiertos de sangre.

Fluttershy y Rarity tan solo se desmayaron al ver a manos reyes, mientras que los Waddle Dees reaccionaron al creer que ambos estaban heridos, trayendo una gran cantidad de botoquines medicos, pero cesaron cuando les dijeron que no era samgre suya, sino de una quimera que los ataco.

-Esto sonara extraño de mi parte-Dijo Applejack sacandose el sombrero

-Yo diria mejor que sonaria como algo que diria Twilight-Dijo Dedede, a lo que saco un par de carcajadas por algunos presentes, como Discord y Luna.

-Creo que si, pero igual lo dire. ¡¿Quien te dio el derecho de matar a una criatura que solo protegia su territorio?!

-Ademas de que podias dialogar con ellos-Dijo Fluttershy, ya recuperada, y con un tono enojado.

-Tu sabes de animales, cierto-Dijo el rey y la pegaso asintio-¿Me dices si esto es de una Quimera Equestriana?

Al decir esto, saco la cola serpiente de su capa. Eso asusto a todos los presentes y le dieron ganas de vomitar a la pegaso al verla, pero se fijo que la cola era diferente a las de las quimeras que habia visto antes. Se acerco un poco mas para tocar la mandivula, pero su casco fue detenida por la reina.

-Yo que tu no la tocaria. Su acido sigue activo despues de muertas.

Las quimeras que antes habia visto eran de un verde mas claro y sus ojos eran rojos, pero esta era de un verde mas oscuro, casi negro, y sus ojos eran blancos por completo. Ademas de que aun soltaba algunas gotas de acido de sus colmillos.

-Nunca habia visto una cola de quimera asi-Dijo sorprendida la pegaso.

-Creo que tienes razon. Ademas de que las que me encuentro durante mis viajes para repartir mis manzanas, ninguna de ellas me atacaba con acido.

-Es por que esta quimera es conocida como la Quimera Griega-Dijo Dedede guardando la cola en su capa.

-¿Quimera Griega?-Dijeron todos sorprendidos.

-Es una quimera proveniente del planeta Grecos-Dijo la reina y saco un dispositivo de su chaqueta el cual mostro un holograma de la criatura-Existen de dos tipos. Las de fuego, que son las mas comunes, y las de hielo, casi extintas debido a su peligrosa forma de cazar.

-Entonces, ¿a las de hielo las cazan?-Dijo Rainbow intentando adivinsr el por que de su extincion.

-Alguna vez has intentado comer algo en un cubo de hielo gigante-Dijo Dedede.

-¿A que viene eso?-Dijo sin comprender la pegaso.

-A lo que se refiere es que las quimeras de hielo se estan extinguiendo por el hecho de no poder alimentarse debido a sus atributos de congelacion. Su disparo de hielo congela cualquier cosa y con un solo toque destruye por completo su presa sin dejar nada para comer. Los Grecos intentan hacer todo lo posible para que esa raza de quimeras no se extingan.

-Pero lo raro es que esta quimera solo pudo llegar de una forma...-Dijo y fue interrumpido por las trompetas que sonaban detras de ellos-Tal parece que ya llegaron nuestros invitados.

-(Con ustedes. Sus majestades, la princesa Cadence, gobernante del Imperio de Cristal. Y la Reina Chrysalis, gobernante del Imperio Changeling)-Presento Bandana a ambas monarcas, lascuales venian acompañadas por un solo soldado, siendo Cadence quien venia con su esposo Shining Arnor.

-Es un gusto por fin verlos en persona-Dijo Dedede y asustando al cuarteto por la sangre a su alrededor-No se preocupen, es sangre de Quimera Griega.

-Si. Es un gusto por fin conocerlo su majestad Dedede-Dijo Cadence haciendo una reverencia, al igual que su esposo.

-Igualmente. Y espero que estes tratando bien a los Waddle Dees que estan en el Imperio. Si los tratas mal y los matas de hambre, ellos se revelan para exigir sus derechos que se merecen.

Ambos ponies se sorprendieron ante las palabras del rey y empezaron a sacar carcajadas forzadas ante la supuesta broma que dijo Dedede.

-¿Usted cree que haríamos daño a criaturitas tan lindas como los Waddle Dees?-Dijo Cadence.

-Cierto, ellos jamas comenzarian una revolucion en un imperio tan grande y poderoso como lo es nuestro Imperio de Cristal-Dijo Armor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se podia ver como el asta de cristal, en la cual estaba la bandera del Imperio, estaba cayendose lentamente y era reemplazada por una asta de madera con la bandera del rey Dedede.

Debajo de esta, estaban todos los Waddle Dees del Imperio en donde derrotaron a un ineficoente grupo de elite de soldados y como todos los ponies de cristal estaban arrodillados frente a los pequelos soldados.

-(Nos trataron como animales de carga y nos dieron alimentos imposibles de diguerir. Ahora veran los que pasa al enojar a los Waddle Dees)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Jajajaja, tienes razon-Rio Dedede y Bandana se acerco a él, y empezo a susurrarle-Envia a una tropa a calmar a los pequeños.

-(Las tropas mas cercanas son las de Manehatan. Les informare inmediatamente)-Dijo y se retiro a gran velocidad hacia la zona de comunicaciones.

-Reina Chrysalis, es un gusto por fin conocerla.

-Igualmente su majestad Dedede.

-Espero que Bandana no haya asustado a tus tropas luego de su demostración.

-No se preocupe, es mas. Le dimos las gracias por destruir ese puestos de avanzada que Celestia dejo hace años.

-¿Celestia hizo eso?-Pregunto Luna confusa.

-No tan solo ella. Tu firma estaba en los documentos que autorizaban la construccion de esos puesto. Mañana hablaremos de eso y se decidira tu castigo-Dijo de forma seria a la alicornio y lugo se diriguio a las invitadas-Los Waddle Dees ya tienen sus habitaciones listas. Dentro de unos minutos estara listo el almuerzo.

Ambas asintieron y siguieron a unos Waddle Dee que las estaban esperando.

-Querida, yo estare en el salon del trono. Tengo que hablar con um viejo amigo-Dijo Dedede.

-Estare en mi habitacion para cambiarme y estar lista para el almuerzo-Dijo y todos siguieron con sus cosas.

Dedede llego hasta el salon del trono y cerro todo lo que se encontraba alli, desde la puerta principal, como la de escape de emergencia que estaba detras del trono y las ventanas. Dedede se acerco a su trono y oprimio un boton que tenia el simbolo de un hombre con gafas, cabello arreglado y una corbata.

Cuando lo oprimio, la habitacion se oscurecio mas de lo normal, una gran maquina aparecio frentre a él y una especie de parasol se poso sobre este y la gran pantalla aparecio a un lado del rey mostrando a alguien que no veia hace años.

-Bienvenida de nuevo a HollySweetDreams su majestad Celestia en que puedo...-Se interrumpida a si mismo al ver a su antiguo cliente-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Tal parece que los rumores eran ciertos. Usted y la princesa Celestia cambiaron de reinos. Así que. ¿En que puedo ayudarlo su majestad Dedede?

-Quiero saber quien pidió esto-Dijo y saco la cola de la quimera y la apunto hacia Servicio al Cliente-Se muy bien que esto esta en tu catalogo de monstruos, asi que no te hagas el tonto.

-Tal parece que su majestad aprendio a leer.

-Aun me faltan un par de clasese, pero eso no va al tema. Quiero la devolucion del producto-Exigio el rey poniendo la cola en el teletransportador.

-Imposible su majestad. Ya que debe de estar el producto completo-Se escuso el comprador con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

-Eso solo ocurre si es un objeto. Si es un monstruo o demonio, puedo incluir cualquier parte que haya sobrevivido. Ademas, eso explicaria el hecho del porque todos ellos estaban hechos en gran parte por polvora.

-Tal parece de que descubrio nuestro plan anti devolucion. Pero antes de hacerla, debo confirmar de que todo el cuerpo sobreviente este en el teletransportador, para no sufrir una estafa.

-Espero que sea rapido.

-Solo un segundo su majestad-Dijo y oprimio um boton el cual hizo que un zumbido sonara por unos segundos hasta que desaparecio-Los restos de la quimera estas siendo consumidos por las bestias locales. Asi que la devolucion es aceptable. ¿En efectivo o en credito?

-Efectivo. Ademas, quiero saber quien fue el que pidio la quimera y donde fue la entrega.

-Lamentablemente no puedo-A lo que Dedede puso una cara de molestia e iba a cortar comunicación-Pero tratándose de usted. Puedo hacer una excepción.

Y de su escritorio oprimio in boton, el cual hizo que la imagen cambiara mostrando a una pegaso de pelaje amarillo, melena anaranjada de dos tonos y con un traje azul con un rayo amarillo pasando a los lados de este. El lugar se encontraba oscuro y era debido a la noche, ya que se veia la luna por una de las ventanas, mientras la pegaso exigia la quimera con un pago algo curioso.

Entre sus casco tenia un cofre, el cual, al abrirlo, mostro seis gemas de diferentes colores y de igual forma, excepto por uno que era una estrella carnidal morada. El rey no sabia que eran hasta que este mismo cofre aparecio en el teletransportador.

-¿Que se supone que son?

-Son los Elementos de la Armonia. Gemas que concentran un gran poder que pueden acabar con cualquier ser maligno. O incluso, ser usados en contra de la luz.

-Gracias, pero no-Dijo al captar la indirecta del vendedor y tocandose la barriga-Ya he tenido malas experiencias con magia. De cualquier modo, muchas gracias y espero no volver a verte en mi vida.

-Igualmente su majestad. Y espero que logre ganar la contienda que tiene con la princesa Celestia. Aqui muchos le han apostado a su favor su majestad, incluyendome.

-Les aseguro que ganare-Dijo y corto comunicacion.

Mientras iba saiendo, se encontro con un Waddle Dee que pasaba por el lugar, posiblememte ya terminado todo con el almuerzo que se llevara a cabo en unos momentos.

-Waddle Dee. Espera, necesito que reunas a diez de ustedes y que vayan a Cloudsdale. Tienen autorizacion de arrestar a SpitFire, lider de los Wonderbolts.

-(¿Bajo que cargos su majestad?)

-Robo de objetos de gran poder magico, compra ilicita de monstruo nivel S y dejarlo suelto por el bosque local-Dijo y el Waddle Dee se sorprendio.

-(Reunire a los diez mejores su majestad)-Dijo haciendo un saludo militar y salio corriendo hacia la zona de descanso de los Waddle Dees.

El rey ya podía escuchar las lanzas de los Waddle Dees que iban volando hacia Cloudsdale. Dedede vio por una ventana hacia los jardines y se sorprendio al ver una gran estructura gris en forma de cono, con varios cuernos saliendo de el y un aroma que disfrutaba el rey.

-Sorprendido-Dijo Ripple, quien traia su traje habitual de mangas largas y su cabello trenzado.

-Si que es grande-Se sorprendio el rey y viendo mejor como los Waddle Dees ya estaban cocinandolo en una parrilla gigante.

-Lo pesacaron la semana pasada. Tal parece que muto cuando Zero invadio mi planeta. Se podria decirse que fue lo unico bueno que tenia.

-Yo diria lo segundo-Dijo el rey intentando abrazar a la reina, a lo que se lo impidio-¿Que sucede?

-Necesitas cambiarte Dedede. Aun sigues con sangre fresca en tu traje.

A lo que el rey solo se avergonzo y fue corriendo a su cuerto para ponerse su ropa habitual. Cuando cerro su puerta, virar hacia su cama y sorprenderse una vez mas al ver a Luna sobre su cama, en una postura comprometedora para su persona y con una caja de chocolates junto a ella.

-Lo estaba esperando su Gran Rey-Dijo lamiendo uno de los chocolates.

Dedede se acerco con un sonrisa hacia su cama mientras Luna se hacia a un lado para dejarle espacio. El rey se sento y paso su mano por detras de Luna, acariciando su melena estrellada mientras ella sentia el cariño del Pengi. Dedede se acerco a su oido y ella acerco sus labios a su mejilla.

-Me caias tan bien-Dijo y de golpe agarro con fuerza su melena y cola y empezo a llevarla hasta la puerta-Pero yo tengo novia.

Y una vez abierta de una patada, el rey le dio una fuerte patada en el flanco a la princesa, la cual se estrello contra la pared de enfrente.

-¡Y no vuelvas a mi habitacion!-Y cerro la puerta de golpe pero la volvio a abrir con la caja de chocolates abierta-¡Y odio los chocolates amargos!

Y le tiro los chocolates en la espalda mientras Luna intentaba recuperarse de la patada y del golpe. Ella utilizo un hechizo y volvio a usar sus objetos regulares y volvia con la cola entre las patas, literalmente, para cubrir la hinchazón de la patada.

-¿Quien se cree esta?-Dijo molesto mientras se sacaba el traje ensangrentado y lo tiraba al resto de sus prendas y tomaba una toalla con su simbolo de la victoria y salia de su habitacion-Solo por que es una alicornio de gran poder le da el derecho de hacer lo que sea. Ya se esta pareciendo mas a su hermana.

El rey seguia refunfuñando en direccion hacia el baño, que se encontraba el final del pasillo, el cual tenia el simbolo del la victoria que tapaba el simbolo del sol, y una vez que entro se encontro con una gran sorpresa.

-Hola Gran Rey-Dijo Cadence, quien estaba en la tina sobre dos patas y la regadera, que la sujetaba con su magia, apuntando a su pecho mientras el agua recorria todo su cuerpo-Lo estaba esperando.

-Conoces lo que es un pestillo-Dijo enojado y cerro de golpe la puerta-¡Y por algo existen las cortinas de baño!

Cadence tan solo cayo hacia la tina resiganda y avergonzada, mientras se hundia mas y mas, y producia gargaras de molesta. Dedede en cambio se diriguio hacia las duchas de los Waddle Dees, ya que penso que el baño de Luna estaria ocupado por alguien que no cierra la puerta.

La ducha de los Waddle Dees fueron hechas el primer dia que llegaron usando las habitaciones secretas del castillo, que estaban sin usar por mucho tiempo, aunque tuvieron que hacer mas espacio derribando las paredes y usar otras habitaciones secretas que estaban junto a estas.

-¡Hola chicos!-Saludo el rey al ver a todos los Waddle Dees en las duchas.

-(¡Hola su majestad!)-Saludaron todos, los cuales aun tenían un poco de espuma en su cabeza.

El rey se lavaba las plumas ensangrentadas y, a pesar de que los Waddle Dees querían, este les dijo que no era necesario que le ayudaran a bañarse, no como antes. Una vez que termino, todos se retiraron, siendo los pequeños a sus habitaciones para arreglarse y Dedede a su habitación y esperar una nueva sorpesa por parte de alguna yegua.

Una vez que llego, vio que no habia nadie, solto un suspiro de satisfaccion y empezo a vestirse. Mientras lo hacia, escucho que alguien golpeaba, a lo que pidio un momento hasta que escucho la voz de Ripple.

-Soy yo Dedede, ¿Puedo pasar?

-Pasa Ripple-Dijo mientras se ponia la capa.

Una vez que que la reina entro, esta se sento en la cama y le ofrecio a Dedede quevsentara junto a ella, a lo que este acepto.

-¿Que sucede querida? ¿Te preocupa los tratados? Se que seran complicados, pero se que tu podras.

-En realidad Dedede. He querido decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo-Dijo mientras sacaba una caja de su vestido y se la mostraba al rey-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

El rey dio un fuerte suspiro, se levanto y saco su martillo, apuntándolo hacia Ripple.

-Tienes cinco segundos para quitar te ese disfraz o te usaré como pelota de golf.

La reina se sorprendió ante esto y antes de que Dedede lograra golpearla, Chrysalis volvió a la normalidad. Dedede alejo el martillo, se levanto de la cama, al igual que Chrysalis y empezo a gritar.

-¡Sal, sal antes de que te saque a patadas!-Grito el rey a todo pulmon apuntando su martillo hacia la puerta.

-¡¿Quien eres tu para hablarle asi a la reina de los...!?-Dijo y empezo a tartamudear al ver la mascara y el martillo del rey, el cual dejaba caer varias veces sobre su mano-Ya me iba.

Chrysalis salio corriendo con una cara de miedo en direccion hacia Luna y Cadence, que no se dieron cuenta que la changeling iba hacia ellas.

-Y por ultima vez. ¡YO YA TENGO NOVIA!-Y cerro de golpe la puerta-¿Que les pasa a estas tontas? ¿Acaso estan en epoca de celos?

Mientras Dedede seguia quejandose, Luna, Cadence y Chrysalis se volvian a levantar

-¿Ustedes igual lo intentarom?-Pregunto Luna, a lo que las otras dos asintieron-Tuvieron suerte, a mi me pateo el trasero.

-A mi ignoro por completo.

-Y el me amenazo con un martillo gigante.

Mientras las tres se levantaban y se diriguian a sus habitaciones para prepararse, una sombra se alejaba del lugar y se podia escuchar un pequeño gruñido de enojo. En tanto, Dedede ya terminaba de vestirse, y de desahogarse con varios insultos en susurro. Fue entonces que de su capa salio una pequeña caja de terciopelo color azul vacia, siendo su interior de color rojo.

Dedede recordo el dia mas triste de su vida al ver la pequeña caja en la que alguna vez hubo un anillo para a quien mas amo. Ripple.

 **Seis años atras...**

 _Dedede se encontraba en la plaza central de Ripple Star, sentado en la fuente que da justo una vista al gran castillo de la reina de la estrella, la reina Ripple. El rey esperaba pacientemente a su novia, quien ya llevaba año y medio saliendo y los súbitos de ambas estrellas sabían sobre el noviazgo de sus gobernantes._

 _La reina salia de su caatillo junto con Ribbon, la guardiana del Cristal Magico, y ambas cambiaron caminos una vez que terminaron de hablar entre ellas. Ripple vio al rey en la banca junto a la fuente y saludo teniendo su traje de manga larga._

 _-¿Que es lo que sucedía con Ribbon?_

 _-Me decía que tendría una cita mañana con Kirby._

 _-Espero que tenga mucha comida para el pequeño._

 _-No hay de que preocuparse, Ribbon ya se esta encargando de eso-Dijo y recordó algo que le dijo antes hace dias-Por cierto Dedede, ¿que era eso tan importante que querias decirme que no podias hacerlo por la llamada?_

 _Dedede se asusto un momento y vio por debajo de su capa en la que estaba una caja de terciopelo azul. El rey dio un suspiro, se levanto de la banca y se arrodillo frente a la reina teniendo la caja entre sus manos, mientras que esta se sorprendio y se sonrojo al saber lo que pasaria._

 _-Reina Ripple, ¿me harias el honor de ser mi...?-Dedede no pudo terminar la frase ni abrir la caja, ya que la reina puso sus manos sobre las de él-¿Que sucede querida?_

 _-Dedede lo siento, pero tendre que declinar tu oferta-Dijo mientras estaba cabizbaja y algunas lagrimas de su rostro-Pero no he sido sincera del todo contigo._

 _-¿Que?-Dijo temiendo lo peor-¿De que hablas Ripple?_

 _-A lo que me refiero Dedede es que. Soy inmortal-Al decir esto, la reina miro directo al rey mientras las lágrimas brotaban de su rostro._

 _Dedede sentía como su vida se destrozaba al oír esa palabra, tan así que se paralizo frente a su novia. Ripple, al ver como el rey se convirtió, literalmente, en piedra, le arrojo un poco de agua de la fuente y este se recompuso._

 _Ambos se levantaron de la banca y empezaron a caminar en dirección al parque de la ciudad. Ripple empezaba a sentirse mal al contarle la verdad a su novio y Dedede estaba deprimido al saberla_

 _-Entonces, ¿significa que nunca podremos estar juntos?-Dijo decepcionado el rey._

 _-Lo lamento Dedede. Debi habertelo contado hace tiempo-Dijo y la reina rompio en llanto denuevo._

 _-No te sientas culpable querida-Decia para calmarla-La culpa es mia por no saber algo de tu raza. De seguro la pequela Ribbon tambien tendra que decircelo a Kirby._

 _-No creo que le haga falta. Recuerdas, Kirby apenas tiene 206 años y apenas puede hablar._

 _-Si. Segun Meta Knight, los Guerreros Estelares dicen su primera palabra entendible a los 300 o 350 años-Dijo y ambos dieron una pequeña risa-La suerte que tiene esa bola rosa._

 _-Pero sabes, podemos hacer algo-Dijo y el rey le tomo mas atencion-Podemos posponerlo hasta que Ribbon me suplante._

 _-¿Como?-Se sorprendio al no creerse lo que escucho-¿A que te refieres?_

 _-Resulta que mi raza es longeva, pero solo la reina o rey son imortales. Pero podemos traspasar nuestra inmortalidad a algun sucesor. Y estoy pensando en Ribbon, ella ha sido la guardiana del cristal por muchos años y estoy segura que en unos diez años podra ser suficientemente madura para encargarse del reino._

 _-Aunque tenga que esperar 100 años, tu seras mi esposa. Asi que, Reina Ripple-Dijo, poniendose de rodillas y abriendo la caja, la cual contenia un anillo con un pequeño diamante-¿Me harias el honor de ser mi esposa dentro de diez años?_

 _-Acepto, su majestad Dedede-Contesto la reina, arremangandoce la manga y mostrando su mano para que Dedede pudiera ponerle la sortija._

 **El presente...**

-Solo cuatro años mas y pronto podre estar junto con ella siempre-Dijo el rey, guardo la caja dentro de su capa y salio de su cuarto en direccion a la entrada principal del castillo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todos estaban ya reunidos en la gran mesa, en donde a todos los invitados, que eran de diferentes lugares debido a que gran parte de los ciudadanos de Canterlot fueron exiliados por la mañana, ya tenian servido su almuerzo. En el principio se encontraban Dedede y Ripple juntos, mientras que al lado derecho de ellos se encontraban Luna, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie. Y al lado izquierdo se encontraba Chrysalis, Cadence, Rarity y Fluttershy. Siendo las gobernantes las unicas con un traje de Gala.

La gran mesa tenia un gran mantel blanco, con varios adornos en donde habian diferentes condimentos para agregar a la comida. En este caso consistia de dos platos diferentes. A una mitad de los invitados se le sirvio una ensalada de diferentes frutas y verduras y a la otra mitad un plato del gran molusco, servido en pequeñas conchas de masa cocida, todo hecho por los Waddle Dees.

Y hablando de los Waddle Dees, estos tenian un pequeño moño negro y estaban en un sector cercano a la gran mesa. Todos y cada uno de ellos tenia un instrumento de orquesta, a excepcion de tres que usaban un violinchelo. Bandana tambien estaba en la orquesta, solo que este tenia un violin entre sus manos.

-¿Crei que Bandana dirigiría a todos en la orquesta?-Se pregunto Luna al ver al capitán.

-Bandana es quien dirige a las tropas, pero es Orchestra Dee quien dirige la orquesta.

Y todas las yeguas dirigieron su mirada al Waddle Dee que estaba enfrente del resto, este tenia sobre su cabeza una peluca canosa alborotada y un pequeño bigote falso canoso igualmente, y en su mano derecha una pequeña vara de metal, para dirigir a la orquesta, aunque tal parece que esperaban alguna orden de su rey para comenzar a tocar.

Dededese puso de pie y levanto una copa de vino en señal de que iba a comenzar un discurso, el cual iba a ser emitido por roda Equestria, ya que un par de Waddle Dees apuntaban con sus camaras a su rey.

-¡Ponies y Changelings de Equestria!-Comenzo el discurso-¡Ya han pasado tres años, o quizás mas, desde que esta guerra secreta entre ambas razas comenzó! ¡Pero todo eso termina hoy en donde al fin ambas razas podrán vivir en armonía y compartir la amistad y la armonía! "No puedo creer que dije eso" ¡Y para comenzar nuestros tratados, comenzaremos con algo simple! ¡La convivencia entre ambas razas con un gran almuerzo! ¡AHORA DISCORD!

Chrysalis se asusto un montón al escuchar las palabras del rey, ya que ella podía sentir a gran parte de sus changelings en el lugar. Los cuales estaban intercalados entre los invitados, siendo pony, changeling, pony, changeling. Discord, quien aparecio flotando en frente del rey, chasqueo sus dedos con fuerza y una gran onda de energia se sintio por el lugar.

Esta energia hizo que todos y cada uno de los changelings en Canterlot perdieran su disfraz frente a los ponies, quienes empezarian a actuar por sus instintos al miedo. Luna y todos los que estaban junto a los reyes se preocuparon al ver como los ponies empezarian a reaccionar de forma violenta, pero esto no se preocupaban, es mas, estaban bebiendo la copa de vino de un solo sorbo sin preocupacion alguna, hasta que Dedede chasqueo los desdos, algo que Orchestra Dee tomo como la señal.

 **(Fountain of Dreams. SSBM, Orchestra Version)**

La musica orquestal empezo a sonar, y algo que sorprendio a las ponies junto a los reyes es que todos se empezaron a calmar al escuchar la musica de los Waddle Dees. Este incluso a las gobernantes se empezaron a calmar y relajarse al sentir las suaves melodias.

-No se por que, pero me siento mas relajada de lo acostumbrado-Dijo Luna.

-Es cierto. Acaso Discord tuvo algo que ver con la musica o algo asi-Dijo Fluttershy, igual de calmada.

-Me hubiera gustado, pero no fue asi-Contesto Discord, quien tambien estaba bajo lo influencia de la musica-Esto es todo obra de los Waddle Dees y su musica.

-¿Como?-Dijeron todas tan relajadas como siempre.

-La musica que estan tocando es una melodia similar que se puede escucharse cuando uno esta cerca de la Fuente de los Sueños-Contesto Dedede antes de comer un molusco entero.

-La Fuente de los Sueños no tan solo es capaz de purificar y eliminar a las pesadillas, tambien es capaz de tranquilizar a la bestia mas salvaje o, en este caso, tranquilizar a ambas razas que se llevan mal.

-No seria una raza enemiga-Dijo Rainbow disfrutando del coro de la canción.

-Yo no los considero enemigos, sino que simplemente se llevan mal debido a vuestras diferencias y costumbres. Yo no veo nada malo en que se alimenten de amor, en Ripple Star existen tres razas de animales silvestres que se alimentan de amor, miedo e ira-Contesto la reina antes de beber otro poco mas de vino.

La hermosa melodia podia escucharse por toda Canterlot, gracias a los parlantes instalados previamente, y no eran los unicos quienes podían oírla ya que en todas las ciudades y pueblos de Equestria se relajaban ante la gran orquesta de los Waddle Dees, que incluso los changelings que se encontraban en las diferentes ciudades, sea por espías o simplemente para vivir entre los ponies, volvieron a su forma original para disfrutar la melodía.

Pero entre todos los habitantes del mundo, solo había uno que no soportaba esta musica. Se trataba de Twilight, quien se encontraba en su biblioteca, tapandose los oidos y golpeandose con todo lo que se topaba.

-Basta. Ouch. Basta. Duele. Basta. Esto no esta funcionando-Decía Dark Matter, con su voz oscura, mientras se golpeaba con un grueso libro en la cabeza-¡¿Cuando va parar esa maldita musica?!

Fue entonces que el ente oscuro salio del cuerpo de Twilight al no soportar la melodía, mientras que la alicornio lentamente recobraba la conciencia. Cuando abrió sus ojos, pudo ver a la criatura oscuro de un solo ojo marron, el cual mostraba un dolor intenso.

Cuando Dark Matter se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, intento volver al cuerpo, pero este no lo logro debido a que Twilight convoco un campo de energia alrededor de ella por instinto al ver al ente oscuro.

-¿Que se supone que eres tu?

-"Soy tu titiritero y tu mi marioneta"-Decia intentando entrar nuevamente a su contenedor viviente, sin poder lograr.

-¡Twilight Twilight!-La unicornio escucho la voz de su asistente que venia del armario, pero no tan solo ella, Dark Matter logro entrar al armario donde se encontraba el bebe dragon-¡Espera! ¡No, alejate de mi! ¡Nooooooo...! Jejeje.

Spike salio del armario, teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro y como lentamente sus escamas se volvían mas oscuras, sus colmillos mas largos y sus ojos se volvían blancos por completo.

-¡¿Que le hiciste a Spike?!-Grito Twilight aun estando en su campo de fuerza.

-Solo una pequeña metamorfosis que pudiste evitar si tan solo me dejas poseerte de nuevo-Dijo con una voz maquiavélica-Aun que, este cuerpo es inmune a la melodía de la Fuente de los Sueños. Quizás me lo quede.

Spike iba retirando del lugar, pero antes de lograr llegar a la puerta, esta desaparecio del lugar y virando al ver a su antigua marioneta como deshacia su escudo de magia. Dark Matter tan solo sonrio mientras salia del cuerpo del dragon, haciendo que se desmayara, y se diriguia a la alicornio.

-"Bien hecho pequeña, has elegido sabiamente"-Dijo mientras entraba a su cuerpo-Pronto veras los beneficios de formar parte de la oscuridad.

Spike se levantaba lentamente y veia justo cuando Dark Matter entraba por completo a su cuerpo. El dragon intento escapar por una ventana, pero a mitad del salto fue atrapado por el aura oscura del poseedor. Este se diriguia hacia Twilight mientras mostraba una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

-Me has estado provocando muchos problemas desde que me descubriste-Dijo y un hacha se materializo junto a él-Pero esto acabara ahora. Y no te preocuoes, sera rapido y casi indoloro. Eso es lo que dicen.

El dragon tan solo cerro sus ojos esperando la decapitacion pero este no sintio nada por un largo tiempo. Al abrir sus ojos, veia como uno de los ojos de Twilight volvia a la normalidad y el hacha estaba rodeada por el aura de su amiga.

-Ni te atrevas-Dijo Twilight con su voz normal-Podras estar en mi cuerpo, pero no dejare que le hagas daño a mis amigos.

Dark Matter tan solo gruño por lo bajo y dejo caer al dragón mientras este iba a abrazar a su amiga. Ambos empezaron a llorar al creer que se perderían mutuamente, hasta que Twilight volvía a perder el control de su cuerpo.

-Tienes suerte dragon. Tu amiga esta conciente gracias a ti y ese maldito pingüino y sus estupidos Waddle Dees, pero pronto todo eso acabara. Tan solo necesito mas tiempo-Dijo y se diriguio a Twilight dentro de su subconciente-"Y espero que a ti no se te ocurra ocupar el cuerpo nuevamemte. Por que no sera solo Spike, sino todo el pueblo sufrira mi ira y tu seras testigo de como masacro a todos y cada uno de ellos."

-"De acuerdo, pero permiteme despedirme de Spike una ultima vez"-Dijo de forma seria hacia el ente oscuro.

-De acuerdo, ya que sera la ultima vez que poseas tu propio cuerpo-Dijo y perdio la conciencia de golpe.

Lentamente la alicornio recobraba la conciencia y veia a su pequeño asistente yendo a abrazarla. Spike le explico que en la noche despues de la fiesta que hizo el rey por la victoria contra Tirek, vio como una nube osurca entraba en su cuerpo, esto se debio a que él estaba leyendo unos comics hasta tarde.

Pero Twilight estando poseida no tenia recuerdo alguno de los ultimos dias, o si tenia eran recuerdos vagos, simples imagenes que pasaban por su mente. Ambos empezaron a llorar mutuamente, hasta que Twilight perdía la concentración en su cuerpo.

-Lo siento Spike, pero es la única opción-Dijo y empujo al dragón, el cual apareció dentro de una jaula con un bozal de acero-Espero que lo entiendas.

-Lo entiendo y espero que puedas recuperar tu cuerpo.

-Jamas lo recuperara, jajajaja-Dijo teniendo sus ojos blancos y escuchar una gran cantidad de aplausos-Y tal parece que esa estupida cancion ya ha terminado.

.

.

.

Toda Equestria aplaudia de satisfaccion cuando la melodia de los Waddle Dees habia termina y Orchestra Dee se inclinana varias veces en forma de gratitud hacia su publico. El pequelo de la peluca comenzo con un nuevo tema, algo similar pero un poco mas rapido y alegre.

 **(Gourtmet Race. KSS/U)**

-Por alguna razon, esa cancion hace que me de hambre-Dijo Chrysalis mientras se llevaba unos cuandos moluscos a su boca.

-No eres la unica-Contesto Cadence tragando un poco de su ensalada.

-Jejejeje, los efectos de la Gourtmet Race jajajaja-Dijo el rey y paro de golpe su risa, algo que preocupo a todos los que estaban cerca de él-¡Como lo pude olvidar!

-¿Que sucede querido?-Dijo preocupada Ripple al ver como su novio parecia nervioso.

-Con todo lo que habia pasado aqui y los planes para el planeta, se me habia olvidado la Gourtmet Race de mañana.

-¿Gourtmet Race?

 **Dreamland.**

-¡¿Que diablos es la Gourmet Race?!-Dijo Celestia, quien se encontraba en una jaula que podía evitar que usara magia, estando frente a Escargoon y Fumu.

-Es mejor que aceptes ese castigo mocosa a que te entreguemos a Whispy Woods-Dijo Escargoon, golpeando la jaula con su bastón y luego empezó a tocar su larga barba canosa-El estará muy contento de desquitarse con la tonta que intento talar su bosque para construir una zona solo de pastelerias.

-Ademas Celestia-Continuo Fumu-El no es el unico que se quiere desquitar contigo por tus "Deciciones"

A lo que Celestia miro hacia la entrada del salon del trono y veia como Meta Knight y cada uno de sus hombres mostraban una mirada llena de ira hacia la monarque, incluso el pequeño Waddle Dee estaba enojado con ella.

-¡Ahora entiendo el por que tu ejercito es una basura Celestia!-Grito Meta Knight-¡Los haces debiles como para que una manada de conejos los venza, y tu y tus tontas Guerreras se queden con el credito de slavar tu mundo! ¡YA NO AGUANTO MAS!

Meta Knight saco a Galaxia y se diriguio hacia ella a gran velocidad, mientras Celestia solo cerro sus ojos esperando su final, pero al abrirlos vio como la espada dorada estaba rozando su rostro y viendo como toda la Meta Army estaban deteniendo el andar de su general.

-Por favor, Sir Meta Knight calseme-Dijo Sword.

-No vale la pena desquitarse con una imitacion de gobernadora-Dijo Blade.

-Señor, se metera en problemas con la Federacion de Guerreros Estelares si hace justicia con sus propias manos-Dijo Sailor.

Fue entonces que el Heavy Lobster empezo a jalar con fuerza para hacer retroceder al caballero oscuro lentamente, mientras este se calmaba.

-Tienen razon-Dijo y guardo a Galaxia-No vale la pena desquitarse con una imitacion de gobernadora.

Toda la Meta Army se habia retirado del lugar mientras Celestia aun seguia paralizada del miedo en su jaula.

-Ya estas pasando de la raya Celestia-Dijo Escargoon tambien retirandose a paso lento con la ayuda de su baston.

-Has cometido muchos errores Celestia-Dijo Fumu sacando un pergamino de su bolso y lo extendio-Cobranza de Impuesto. Bajar el presupuesto de los Waddle Dees. Construccion de una zona de comercio innecesaria. Destruccion de un sector natural protegido. Desmantelacion del Halberd y disminuir la fuerza militar de la Meta Army. Y la peor de todas, lastimar a los demonios y monstruos residentes de Dreamland durante su epoca de metamorfosis. Sera muy dificil para la amada monarca de Equestria sea perdonada por Dreamland.

Fumu se acerco a la jaula abrio, dejando libre a la princesa, quien estana cabizbaja y tal parece llorando por las palabras de la Primera Ministra.

-¿Esto jamas me habia pasado en todos mis años de gobierno en mi planeta?-Dijo y miro con ira a la Cappy-Acaso sera que ustedes estan muy acustambrados al modo de Dedede. ¡¿Acaso el no pago por sus crímenes del pasado?!

-¡Claro que pago por sus crímenes y aun lo sigue pagando!-Grito Fumu, haciendo que Celestia retrocediera al escuchar su potente voz-¡El rey Dedede a pagado y sigue pagando por sus crímenes del pasado por su propia decisión! Las pesadillas siguen atormentándolo de todas sus experiencias del pasado, como las multiples veces que fue poseido y, segun nos ha contado, de un futuro que nunca quiere que se haga realidad.

-No creo que ser poseido sea considerado un castigo-Dijo recordando lo ocurrido hace un par de dias con Taranza-Yo ya fui poseida y no era una mala experiencia.

-¡Tu solo fuiste manipulada mientras estabas inconciente! Taranza me confeso que la unica forma que podia controlar a un ser vivo era dejarlo inconciente-Dijo y diriguio una mirada asesina a la monarca-¡Ser poseido es estar concientes de todo lo que tu controlador hace con tu cuerpo! Yo lo experimente, pero tuve suerte que fue Yin-Yarn quien lo hizo, ya que fue muy parecida a la tuya. Pero su majestad, fue el que sufrio mas cuando lo poseyo un Dark Matter mas fuerte que le hizo sufrir una metamorfosis que aun lo atormenta.

Celestia tan solo trago duro y veia como la Cappy daba media vuelta a la salida del salon del trono. Pero antes de irse, miro por ultima vez a la alicornio con los mismo ojos llenos de enojo.

-Sera mejor que te prepares, dentro de dos horas iremos a conocer el terreno para que no te caigas por un acantilado o te pierdas por las cuevas-Dijo y se retiro cerrando las puertas de la habitacion.

La princesa tan solo se fue a sentar a su trono y rompio en llanto mientras intentaba recordar los buenos momentos que paso con todos sus nuevos subditos, quienes la recibieron como una amiga mas, pero pasando el tiempo y sus decisiones hicieron que se pusieran en contra de ella, que incluso Kirby la odia por casi matar a su hijo.

Intento calmarse lo mejor que pudo y empezo a marcar a Equestria, pero en la gran pantalla aparecia el mensaje "Numero Fuera de Servicio. Intente Mas Tarde". Celestia tan solo apago la pantalla y se retiro del salon, solo para encontrarse con unos Waddle Dees que traian varias cajas, las cuales sobresalian varias verduras, y estos al verla solo la evitaron y viraron hacia otro pasillo. La alicornio tan solo cerro sus ojos, mientras las lagrimas salian de estos, y se fue a su habitacion a encerrarse.

Celestia se levanto enojada y empezo a romper las cosas que estaban en el lugar, hasta saco un cuadro de Dedede y Escargoon, de cuando eran jovenes, y vio que detras de este habia un libro viejo. Cuando lo saco, vio que no tenia titulo. Al abrirlo, se dio cuenta que era el diario de Dedede. Celestia con el enojo empezo a destruirlo, hasta que se fijo en una de las hojas algo qur la sorprendio y decidio leerlo en vez de destruirlo.

-¿No crees que fuiste un poco dura hermana?-Pregunto Bun, el cual traia varios papeles entre sus manos.

-Se lo tiene bien merecido. Ademas de que todos los problemas que dejo, que yo tengo que solucionar-Respondio Fumu mientras tenia un portapapeles entre sus manos.

-¡Fumu-Sama, Fumu-Sama!-Ambos escucharon gritar a Waddle Doo que venia corriendo haciendo ellos-Es bueno poder encontrarla.

-¿Que sucede capitán?

-Tenemos un problema con Kirby-Dijo y empezó a recuperar el aliento.

-¿Esta siendo atacado por algún ser del espacio?-Dedujo Bun mientras sostenía una lanza en su mano y dejando caer los papeles.

-Espere un momento. Es que Kirby no quiere participar en la Gourmet Race de mañana por lo ocurrido con Celestia-Dijo y cayo al suelo agotado.

Ambos hermanos se miraron asustados. Kirby y el rey, en este caso princesa, son los principales competidores de la Gourmet Race y ninguno de ellos a faltado a pesar de sus condiciones antes y durante la carrera. Fumu sabia que Celestia y Kirby debían arreglar sus diferencias y debía ser antes de la carrera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Lo siento su majestad, todo esto es mi culpa-Dijo Discord arrodillado frente al rey quien estaba en el blacon del salon del trono-Mi magia hizo que la antena se estropeara.

-No es tu culpa Discord, es de Celestia por no actualizar sus aparatos de comunicacion-Explico y vio hacia tres Waddle Dees que estaban en la torre principal del castillo-¡¿Cuanto creen que se tarden, Engineer Dee?!

-(¡En tres horas podremos arreglarlo su majestad!)-Contesto el Waddle Dee, el cual tenia un casco amarillo sobre su cabeza y unas gafas de soldar puestas-(¡Pero el teletransportador tardara mas tiempo!)

-¡Muy bien, ustedes terminen y se reunen con el resto para el descanso!-Dijo y se alejo del balcon-Como se me pudo olvidar, mañana es la Gourmet Race y habria una nueva zona de obstaculos para este año. Espero que Celestia no me haga perder mi racha de dos victorias consecutivas.

-¿Y por que es tan importante esa Gourmet Race?-Dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Es una tradicion en Dreamland desde hace quince años-Dijo Dedede-Todo ocurrio cuando Kirby y yo descubrimos una gram fuente de alimento en la montaña mas alta de Pop Star y, para no decidirlo en una pelea, decidimos correr en la montaña y comer todo lo que se encontraba en ella. Asi, el que ganara, que resulto ser la bola rosa, seria considerado el mas rapido y tragon de toda Dreamland.

-Eso suena estupido. Por que no simple correr en la montaña y ya. De seguro yo la ganaria sin sudar una gota-Presumio Rainbow Dash.

-Entonces quedarias ultima, ya que el objetivo de la carrera es correr y comer-Dijo Ripple-Por cada alimento que comas te dan una variable de puntos segun que has comido y al finalizar los circuitos te dan entre 30, 20 y 10 puntos dependiendo el lugar que llegaste.

-¿Y cuantos participan en la carrera?

-Cualquiera que pueda soportar las grandes cantidas de comida y los obstaculos de la pista. Hasta la fecha han participado solo seis, ademas de Kirby y yo-Dijo y se diriguio hacia Shining Armor y pasaba su brazo por su nuca-Mientras tanto, hablare con el general Armor sobre la fuerzas militares del Ejercito de Cristal y ver como podemos disminuirla para que el Imperio no se vea tan amenazante.

-¿Que?-Dijo confuso el unicornio.

-Buena idea, yo mientras hablare en privado con las princesa y reina para saber mejor sobre estas diferencias-Dijo alegre Ripple mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a las tres gobernantes-¿Que les parece?

-Me parece buena idea-Dijo Luna.

-Yo opino lo mismo-Dijo Cadence.

-Mientras este usted me parece bien-Dijo Chrysalis.

Asi, todos fueron a sus respectivos lugares, mientras que las Mane5 y Discord se diriguian a ayudar a los Waddle Dees a limpiar y organizar el salon principal para la gran fiesta que se dara cuando la paz se haya establecido entre ambas razas.

El rey ya habia llegado a su habitacion, junto a Bandana y Shining Armor. Dedede le ofrecio que sentara en la cama para discutir sobre las fuerzas armadas del Imperio de Cristal, o eso penso él. El Waddle Dee saco unos papeles de su bandana y empezo a leerselos a su rey, mientras algunas venas de irritacion aparecian por su cabeza y el ceño se fruncia cada vez mas.

-(...Y por ultimo, se supo que los cientificos iban a experimentar con un soldado que pillaron desprevenido por las calles e iban a hacerle una autopsia)-Dijo Bandana en un tono aguantando su ira-(Segun el soldado al que interrogaron, el que se encuentra en estado de coma en estos instantes, tenian la escusa de saber mas sobre nosotros y que no se darian cuanta que faltaba uno de nosostros)

-Ya veo-Dijo y se acerco al unicornio mientras tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, pero las venas de irritacion se veian en su cara-Digame, general Armor, ¿usted que haria si su raza de cristal fuera privada de sus derechos?

-Pues haria todo lo posible para volviera a la normalidad sin la necesidad de recurrir a la violencia.

-Tu que dices-Dijo el rey hacia Bandana.

-(Le rompo su mandarina en gajos)-Dijo y Dedede asintió.

-¿Que dijo?

-Resulta Armor, que los Waddle Dees del Imperio se hartaron de que los traten como si fueran animales de carga y sujetos de experimentación. Así que ellos-Dijo y un televisor apareció mostrando como las pequeñas tropas del rey castigaban a los soldados del Imperio de Cristal mientras los civiles solo contemplaban la escena sin poder hacer nada-Han decidido tomarlo y castigarlos por sus crimenes.

-¿Pero de que habla su majestad?-Dijo nervioso.

-Hablo de que tanto el capitan como yo estamos hartos de seres como tu se aprovechen de los mas debiles. Ser los unicos seres con magia de su mundo no los hace los seres perfectos-Dijo en un tono de furia apuntado hacia Shining.

-Y eso que. Nosostros gobernamos, tan solo debemos esperar hasta que nuestra princesa vuelva de tu estupido planeta, y quizas conservar a uno que otro Waddle Dee-Dijo de forma burlona hacia ambos, hasta que Bandana exploto de ira.

Fue hacia una gran velocidad al unicornio, con su lanza en mano, e iba a atravesarla con su cuerpo, pero este logro esquivarlo con un salto.

-Con tu ira manejando te, este claro que no podrás vencerme-Dijo a mitad del aire y vio como la silueta estática del Waddle Dee desaparecia-¿Que ha pasado...?

Sin verlo venir, Bandana le hizo un gancho volador en su cabeza lo que hizo que volara hacia atrás, dejando la espalda del unicornio desprotejida. Aprovechando, el Waddle Dee acumulo una gran energia en su mano derecha y con un gran salto llego hasta la espalda y golpeo con fuerza, mandandolo a volar hasta la pared mas cercana.

 **(Sektor X-Ray. MK9)**

Shining respiraba con dificultad mientras sus dos atacantes . se acercaban a él. Dedede lo tomo de la cabeza y lo levanto a la altura de la cabeza. El aspecto del general era devastador, su mandivula estaba rota, sangrando por la boca y su cuerpo estaba paralizado por el golpe en la espalda.

-Ahora quiero que me escuches bien. Si tratas de amenazar, no tan solo a mi o a un Waddle Dee o a cualquier ser con el que te topes. Me asegurare de que quedes postrado en una camilla el resto de tu vida-Dijo esto ultimo con gran ira el rey, pero el unicornio no presto atencion-¿No estara muerto?

-(Creo que mi ira si me controlo esta vez su majestad)-Dijo en forma de disculpa, hasta que Shining tosió recuperando la consciencia-(Tal parece de que no lo esta)

-¿Donde estoy?-Dijo débilmente y vio al rey frente a él-Rey, ¿por que me duele todo el cuerpo?

-Creo que el golpe que le diste le afecto en la memoria-Dijo en susurro el rey hacia el Waddle Dee-Dime Shining, que recuerdas desde que recuperarse la conciencia.

-Lo ultimo que recuerdo, fue que estaba preparando mis cosas para el viaje hacia aca y una nube oscura me rodeo y eso es todo hasta que lo vi a usted-Dijo, pero el rey no se creia sus palabras.

-Recuerdas alguna orden hacia los Waddle Dees o a algunas de tus tropas-Dijo el rey de forma dudosa.

-La ultima orden fue hacia los Waddle Dees. Les dije que preparan la pantalla gigante nuevamente, como usted nos dijo por la mañana-Dijo, pero igualmente no se lo creyo-Aun me pareció raro que habrían pocos Waddle Dees los que se presentaron al recibir la orden.

-Tu que dices.

-(Es diferente esta vez)

-¿Que? ¿A que te refieres con "Diferente"?

-(Su tono de voz y sus palabras son mas sinceras. Y su forma de hablar no es por miedo a que lo descubran, sino por las heridas que le deje)-Concluyo Bandana.

-Entonces esa nube oscura que dijo, puede ser...-Dijo preocupado el rey, a lo que Bandana asintio-Dile a Discord que te teletransporte al imperio y que no haga preguntas al respecto. Controla a los Waddle Dees y averigua si "Él" no a vuelto.

-(Si señor)-Dijo y se retiraba del lugar.

-Bandana-Interrumpio Dedede, haciendo que se detuviera en la puerta-Cuidate amigo.

-(Le prometo que volvere su majestad)

Dedede vio como Shining perdia la conciencia lentamente y decidio sacar un MaxiTomate que tenia en su capa. Abrio la boca del unicornio y empezo a mover su destrozada mandibula hasta formar una espesa masa y se la trago.

Sin poder explicarse, Shining sentia como rapidamente su columna y huesos se reagrupaban en su lugar, sus organos dañados por los cortes se regeneraban y su mandibula podia moverla con total libertad y sentia como sus energias volvian de golpe.

-¿Que me paso?-Pregunto sin creerselo.

-Es muy dificil de explicar, pero el MaxiTomate puede acticar todas, como le decia Meta Knight. Bueno, ya se me olvido, pero eso logro restaurar todo tu cuerpo.

-Se siente como si hubiera vuelto a nacer.

-Eso es asqueroso.

-Por cierto mi señor. ¿A quien se referia con "Él"?

-Lo explicare todo cuando las negociaciones de paz este concluidas.

-Si su majestad.

-Hey, somos amigos, puedes llamarme Dedede.

-De acuerdo, Dedede-Dijo con una sonrisa y se retiro del lugar.

-Espero que eso no haya vuelto-Dijo y tambien se retiro-¿Como le estara llendo a Ripple?

Cuando llego a la puerta en la habitacion de la reina, se dio cuanta que la puerta de madera estaba rodeada de cristales azules, los cuales sabia lo que significaba.

-Cosas de chicas. Sera mejor no espiarlas-Dijo y cambio de direccion hacia el salon de juntas que habian hecho los Waddle Dees.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-ASI QUE-Dijo Ripple mientras tronaba sus nudillos-SEDUCIENDO A MI NOVIO ¿EH?

Las tres yeguas tan solo se abrazaban de terror mientras la reina se acercaba a ellas lentamente, con una sonrisa maniatica y sus lentes reflejando el brillo del sol, sin poder ver sus ojos. Acerco su mano hacia Luna y la otra a Chrysalis, mientras Cadence que quedo entre medio de estas dos.

-¿CONOCEN EL DICHO "TRES CABEZAS PIENSAN MEJOR QUE UNA"?

-¿Crei que eran dos?-Dijo Cadence.

Y de un solo movimiento hizo chocar las cabezas de las tres alicornios, una con la otra, mientras varios dientes salian de sus bocas. Y antes de que las tres se desmayaran por el fuerte golpe, un portal se formo detras de ellas, haciando que cayeran por él. Ripple, en tanto, saco un pequeño cristal de su vestido, el cual arrojo hacia el portal y se volvio mas grande. La reina salto sobre el cristal y atravezo el portal con fuerza, mientras que un poco mas adelante se formo el portal de salida, donde salieron las gobernantes, cayendo sobre el frío suelo y también la reina con el cristal sobre sus cuellos, rompiéndolos en el acto.

 **(Quan Chi X-Ray. MKX)**

El cristal volvio a la normalidad, mientras la reina lo tomaba y se alejaba del lugar viendo como las seductoras intentaban levantarse, a pesar del fuerte dolor en sus cabezas. Ripple se sento en la cama y empezo a buscar algo entre sus largas mangas, hasta que saco tres MaxiTomates y los arrojo cerca de ellas.

-Comanlos y continuaremos con nuestra charla respecto a los tratados de paz-Dijo seriamente.

Las tres acercaron los tomates a sus bocas con su magia y al comerlos, sintieron como todo en su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad. Cualquiera esperaría un contraataque por parte de su atacante, pero sabían que seria algo imposible combatir contra un ser mas poderoso que ellas tres juntas, además del miedo que les provoca al ver la ira de la reina.

-Acaso creyeron que la escusa de que estaban bajo un hechizo de amor funcionaria.

-Pero es cierto-Se escuso Luna.

-Para tu informacion pequeña, el hechizo pude cancelarlo usando mi magia. Ya que pude sentir que el beso de mi novio era igual de apasionado cuando intentamos hacerlo-Dijo ilusionada la reina.

-¿Como es eso de "Intentamos"?-Dijo Cadence-¿Acaso nunca lo han hecho?

-Si, pero siempre somos interrumpidos por terceros, como la quimera de hace rato-Dijo deshilusionada, hasta que vio seriamente a las tres-Ahora quiero saber, ¿el porque intentaban seducir a mi novio?

-Yo tan solo queria conseguir un poco de amor-Se escuso Chrysalis-El viaje fue muy largo y tenia mucha hambre y pense que si lograba darme un beso con la felicidad de que nos casabamos iba a hacer mayor el amor, hasta que me amenazo con ese martillo gigante.

-Por esas razones no podemos hacer la paz con ustedes los changelings. Tan solo buscan las formas mas crueles de buscar su alimento.

-Sera mejor que me cuentes el por que intentabas seducir a mi novio en vez de estar diciendo tonterias.

-Pues, la verdad. Es que queria saber como era besar un pingüino-Dijo y todas pusieron caras diferentes.

Luna estaba media sorprendida, Chrysalis se aguantaba la risa con un casco y Ripple tenia una seria mientras sujetaba un cristal escrito "Tu Cuello" y lo volvia un monton de escarcha. A lo que Cadence se asusto y dijo la verdad.

-La verdad es que quiero unos Waddle Dees mas para que duerman conmigo todos juntos-Dijo y empezo a usar sus alas para cubrir su cara roja de verguenza-Vamos, rianse.

Luna tan solo hizo un Face-Hoof por la ineptitud de su sobrina, mientras que ambas reinas se reian a grandes carcajadas. Pasado un rato, todas miraron fijamente a Luna, mientras ellas sentía como era acorralada.

-Es entendible lo de Chrysalis, ella tenia hambre. Lo de Cadence, es que es una tonta. Y que hay de ti, ¿por que sedujo a mi novio?

-Yo lo hice por que. ¡Por que siento algo por él!-Grito con la voz real de Canterlot, no de forma amenazante, sino temerosa al creer lo que pasaria.

Luna tan solo se cubrio con sus alas en espera de la golpiza de la reina de las hadas, pero em bez de eso, sintio como la cariciaban. Saco su rostro y vio como Ripple le dedicaba una sonrisa. La reina le dedico un abrazo mientras Luna tan solo lloraba en su hombro y se disculpaba.

-Ya tranquila. Solo fue otro error en tu vida-Dijo de forma cariñosa-"Pero si me entero que intentaste seducirlo de nuevo o lo besaste, me asegurare de que no vuelvas a usar magia y a volar"

Luna se sorprendio al escuchar la voz de Ripple en su cabeza y de como una imagen aparecia de ella tirada en el suelo, sin sus alas y cuerno, y estando la reina frente a ella con sus alas recien arrancadas.

-Que tal si olvidamos todo lo que paso aqui y nos preparamos para los tratados de paz-Dijo de forma alegre mientras los cristales que estaban en la puerta volvia a ser un pequeño cristal, el cual guardo en una de sus largas mangas.

Las tres asintieron y se retiraron igual de tranquilas que como llegaron. Ya pasado unas eternas dos horas, en donde Dedede se quedo dormido un par de veces, finalmente se logro la paz con los Changelings, sin problemas entre las tres gobernantes y a los generales quienes, a pesar de estar en contra de unas cuantas condiciones, estan conformes con el resultado

 _Las condiciones fueron las siguientes:_

 _-Hasta que Celestia vuelva, los Waddle Dees seran los unicos quienes operaran como la policia local y guardia real. Siendo ambos cuerpos de seguridad reestablecidos una vez que la gobernante regrese._

 _-Los Elementos de la Armonía, El Corazón de Cristal o cualquier otro objeto de poder puro que exista o existirá, solo puede ser ocupado contra criaturas de la oscuridad y no contra seres vivos. En el caso de que estén poseídos, debe de usarse en una potencia menor._

 _-Los nobles que fueron arrestados y/o exiliados de Canterlot podran volver una vez que Celestia regrese, pero sus privilegios seran conpletamente nulos una vez libres._

 _-Los Changelings podran vivir entre los ponies sin la necesidad de disfrasarse y en las escuelas y medios de comunicacion se explicara mejor su forma principal de alimentarse._

Cuando todo termina, Shining le recordo lo que les iba a hablar have rato. Pero cuando Dedede les iba a hablar de "Él", Bandana se comunico con el rey mediante un radio y le explico que no habia fuente de oscuridad en el Imperio y que al llegar vio que los Waddle Dees solo los castigaban dandoles con un abanico en sus traseros.

Asi que Dedede tan solo supuso del que esta detras de los ataques de sacarlo del poder solo uso hechizo sobre Shining, mientras este estaba distraido. De cualquier forma, el anuncio de la paz logro escucharse por toda Equestria, en donde hubo una gran fiesta de celebracion por todos lados, incluido en el castillo.

 **Seis horas mas tarde...**

Se podia ver un gran desastre por todo el castillo, una bola disco partida a la mitad, la maquina de karaoke con sus parlantes destruidos, las mesas en donde estaban las grandes cantidadea de comida vacias o regadas por diferentes partes del castillo. Los ponies, changelings y Waddle Dees durmiendo por todos lados, debido a la borrachera o el cansancio.

Pero en los jardines del castillo se podia ver a Ripple y a Dedede yendo directo a la nave de la reina, mientras ambos se reian de algo.

-...Y luego me dice "Es para tener mas Waddle Dees y dormir con todos ellos"-Dijo la reina y ambos volvieron a reir en grandes carcajadas, hasta que ambos cesaron lentamente-¿Estas seguro de que "Él" esta aqui?

-No estoy seguro, pero lo que dijo Shining. De que una nube oscura lo rodeo y despues de no recordar nada. Me tiene preocupado.

-Lo entiendo y estoy segura que podras encargarte de ello, con esto-Dijo para despues pasarle un cristal, el cual se transformo en una gran espada-Esta hecha a partir del Cristal Magico. Si tus sospechas son ciertas, por lo menos tendrás una oportunidad.

-Te prometo que la usare para combatirlo y que volveré a verte. Mi gran reina.

-Te estaré esperando. Mi gran rey.

Y ambos se dieron un apasionado beso, del cual nunca quisieran separarse, pero ambos sabian que no podria durar para siempre. Llegaron a la nave y la reina se despedia mientras la compuerta se cerraba lentamente. Dedede tan solo le brotaban lagrimas al ver a su amor partir a su planeta natal a gobernar y cuidar a sus subditos, algo que él tambien deber hacer con los suyos.

-Sal de alli Bandana-Dijo aun despidiendose de la nave que ya dejo el planeta-Se que nos has estado siguiendo desde hace rato.

-(Siento haberlo espiado su majestad, pero, ¿por que mintio hacerca de lo que le dije? Yo si encontre rastros de energia maligna en el Imperio.)

-Lo hice para no asustarlos. Estan recien en una epoca de paz y quiero que se mantenga asi, hasta que esa tonta cornuda de Celestia llegue y lo arruine todo-Al mencionar a la alicornio, el rey recordo algo-Por cierto, ¿hay comunicación a Dreamland?

-(Engineer Dee dijo que el sistema de comunicación ya esta listo y que mañana comenzaría a reparar el teletransportador)

-De acuerdo-Dijo y se iba retirando hasta que vio a su amigo-Bandana podrías...

-(No tiene por que decirlo mi señor. No le diré nada a nadie sobre lo de Dark Matter, pero mantendré a las tropas en alerta)

-Gracias Bandana-Dijo y le dedico una sonrisa-Sera mejor que descansen, mañana tendrán un largo día limpiando el castillo.

-(Si su majestad y buenas noches)

-A ti también amigo.

Ambos se retiraban al castillo y dividían caminos para dirigirse a sus habitaciones. Mientras tanto, los Waddle Dees que aun seguían despiertos, buscaban frazadas y almohadas para mantener cómodos a sus nuevos inquilinos del castillo.

 **Dreamland.**

Celestia, luego de estar muchas horas encerrada en su habitacion, salio en direccion al salon del trono. Alli se encontraba Fumu, Escargoon y Waddle Doo con una gran cantidad de papeles en una gran mesa. Cuando sintieron la presencia de la alicornio tan solo la miraron geo y siguieron en lo que estaban.

-Al fin terminaste de llorar-Se burlo Escargoon, sin mirarla y tosiendo un par de veces, mientras seguia escribiendo en los papeles-Si te preguntas lo que etamos haciendo, es arreglar los problemas que dejaste en nuestro planeta.

-Sera mejor que te retires-Dijo Fumu molesta-Hemos estado gran parte del día con esto y no estoy de humor para hablar de tonterías contigo.

-Primera Ministra Fumu, Segundo al Mando Escargoon. Capitán Waddle Doo-Dijo seriamente y se arrodillo frente a ellos-Quiero disculparme con ustedes por mis errores que cometí al llegar a su planeta. Me di cuenta que es imposible cambiar algo que ya es perfecto, y que me acostumbre tanto a mi reino, en donde tenia que confiar en desconocidos que tomaban mis deciciones, que nunca acepte la culpa por mis acciones.

-¿Quien eres y que hiciste con la verdadera Celestia?-Dijeron los tres a la vez, pero la alicornio no se molesto.

-Soy una nueva Celestia que quiere pagar por sus errores del pasado con buenas acciones en mi presente y mi futuro. Igual como lo haria Dedede.

La Primera Ministra y el Segundo al Mando no estaban seguros ante sus palabras, pero si el Capitan, quien empezaba a llorar de emocion por su unico ojo.

-Es lo mas sincero que he escuchado en mi vida-Dijo el Capitan.

-Bueno, Waddle Doo y los Waddle Dees saben cuando alguien dice la verdad y cuando alguien mente-Dijo Fumu mientras se levantaba e iba hacia Celestia-Asi que, si estas siendo sincera con tus palabras, entonces te perdono. Princesa Celestia.

-Mientras te ocupe de esto, yo también aceptare tus disculpas. Su Majestad-Dijo Escargoon.

Cuando escuchó como la trataban con respeto una vez mas, Celestia volvió a llorar, solo que esta vez de alegría. Fumu tenia un sonrisa en su rostro por el repentino abrazo, mientras que Escargoon pedía que lo soltaran, ya que le empezaba a doler el cuerpo por lo viejo que estaba.

-Yo me ocupare de estos documentos y diganle a Kirby que participare en la Gourtmet Race de mañana. Asi queanaña temprano conoceremos el terreno de las pistas, Primera Ministras.

-Ahi tenes un problema su majestad-Dijo Escargoon.

-Resulta que Kirby no quiere participar este año, debido a que esta enojado contigo por lastimar a su hijo-Dijo Fumu.

Celestia tan solo se sorprendio al saber que el pequeño de Kirby aun la seguia odiando por lo ocurrido de ayer y hoy. Celestia les dijo a ambos que cuando terminara con los documentos, iria a casa de Kirby para disculparse en persona con él y con su hijo demonio.

Los tres asintieron y se retiraron del salon del trono, mientras Celestia leia y firmaba cada uno de los papeles con las malas decisiones de su pasado como gobernante de Dreamland. Fue entonces que la pantalla aparecio y mostraba "Llamada Entrante. Equestria".

-Lo siento, pero tengo trabajo que hacer Luna o Dedede. Y si eres Dedede, me gustaria disculparme, pero tendra que ser en otra ocasion-Dijo y el brillo dorado aparecio en el boton rojo del teclado, haciendo que la pantalla se apague y vuelva esconder en el muro.

-Gracias Dedede.

 **Continuara...**

 **Bueno gente, les prometi que se los traeria y aqui esta. Y como dije en el capitulo anterior, no se nada de politica y es por eso que no hubo una parte del dialogo durante la reunion del tratado de paz.**

 **Pero ahora se preguntaran, ¿que paso con "RdZ"? Pues les seres francos. contra Magolor va asi, La primera parte esta lista, la segunda va a la mitad y la parte final esta lista. Tan solo me falta desarrollar la batalla de los dos caballeros contra Magolor Soul. Pero tambien me estoy adelantando en la batalla final de Kirby vs Zero, asi que hanra un lapso de corto tiempo entre ambas partes.**

 **Y otra cosa, mientras escribia estos dos fics, se me vinieron a la mente otras ideas de mas historias, todas estas estarán en mi Bio y si les gusta alguna, solo avisen me y sera la siguiente historia que escribiré una vez que "RdZ" haya concluido.**

 **Sin mas me despido y lamento el retraso, aun que creo que están acostumbrados a eso. Y no, no se me ocurre nada para el siguiente capítulo como adelante, pero si una pista. No es Dark Matter el antagonista de esta historia.**


	6. Los Cambios en los Reinos

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Capitulo 5: Los Cambios en los Reinos.**

 _Equestria. Quinto día del gobierno de Dedede._

Luego de establecer la paz por su nuevo reino, Dedede comenzo en avanzar la tecnologia en Equestria, comenzando con algo basico. La Television. El rey encargo a Dreamland, por el hecho de no poder encargar HSD por que estaba prohibido durante su reinado, un televisor por familia en cada una de las ciudades y pueblos, a excepcion de uno.

Ponyville se habia declarado independiente ante el reinado de Equestria, por ordenes de Twilight, haciendo imposible la distribucion de los aparatos en el pueblo. En tanto la señal era solo una, de Channel DDD directamente desde Dreamland, en donde podrian ver los avances que ha llevado Celestia de su gobierno en la estrella.

Los Changeling en tanto, se han mudado a diferentes partes de Equestria, en donde se explico de una mejor manera su alimentación por los sentimientos de amor de los seres vivos. Algo que los ponies pudieron comprender luego de la explicacion detallada que se dio en los medios de comunicacion

Pero no todo es color de rosa, Ponyville no tan solo no acepto los televisores, sino que arrestaron a los changeling que vivian ocultos en el pueblo. Pero gracias a unos cuantos ponies, estos fueron liberados, y los complices y sus familias escaparon a Canterlot para no arriesgar posibles represarias de la alicornio.

Cuando el rey supo sobre ello, tomo cartas sobre el asunto...

.

.

.

-Su majestad, ¿esta seguro sobre lo que hara?-Pregunto Discord con duda.

-Quiero resolver esto con el dialogo y no con violencia. Este reino al fin alcanzo una paz que Celestia nunca pudo lograr y quiero que se mantenga todo el tiempo posible.

Discord asintio y chasqueo su garra haciendo que Twilight apareciera frente al rey, a las afueras de Ponyville. El dios tan solo se alejo del lugar para que ambos dialogaran de forma tranquila.

-¿Que quieres ahora Dedede?-Pregunto con enojo la alicornio-Tenia cosas que hacer.

-Quiero saber los cargos de los changelings que arrestaste hoy por la madrugada.

-Muy simple, por robo-Dijo y Dedede tan solo golpeo su cara con su palma-¿Crees que es una tonteria?

-Y una muy grande Sparkle. Los changeling se alimentan de un sentimiento...

-¡De un sentimiento que todos los seres vivos producimos y esas... Cosas nos lo roban para su propia satisfaccion!

-Sabes Twilight, como me gustaria partirte la cara. Pero tengo cosas importantes que hacer-Dijo mientras se retiraba y le lanzaba un libro, el cual detuvo con su magia-Sera mejor que te informes mejor de como se alimentan los changelings antes de culparlos por tonterias.

-¿Crees que leere algo escrito por la lider de esas cosas?

-¿No crei que te referias asi a los ponies de cristal de tu cuñada?

Twilight vio la portada y se fijo que la que escribio el libro fue Cadence, no Chrysalis.

-¿Que hara ahora su majestad?

-Necesito que le des los planos de Ponyville a Bandana y que les ayudes en la construccion. Mientras, hablare con un viejo amigo de Dreamland.

-A la orden su majestad.

.

.

.

 _Dreamland. Quinto dia del gobierno de Celestia._

Luego de los incidentes ocacionados por la princesa, en donde talo gran parte del bosque de Whispy Woods, desmantelar con un hechizo el Halberd, poner en circulacion los impuesto por el reino, disminuir el presupuesto de los Waddle Dees y lastimar a gran parte de los demonios y monstruos residentes de Dreamland, entre ellos Galbo el hijo de Kirby.

Lamentablemente, para ella, recibio el castigo por parte de sus subditos, en donde perdieron todo el respeto por ella, algo muy raro para los Cappys quienes vivieron durante la epoca de "Dictadura" de su rey, ya que ellos solo se enojaban con Dedede pero nunca perdian respeto por él. Pero el verdadero castigo para la monarca fue el que le dio Kirby, en donde conocio en persona el universo entero, de su estomago.

En un principio, Celestia tenia la idea de vengarse de su pueblo por haberla tratado tan mal, hasta encontrar el diario de Dedede. En este relataba el pasado del rey, del como trato a su gente, a sus amigos y a Kirby, el unico ser que lo veia como amigo y el solo lo veia como un estorbo.

Cuando la princesa termino de leerlo se sorprendio bastante y mas aun al leer la portada, la cual tenia tachada la palabra "Diario" y tenia escrito "Mis Pecados". Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que la única forma de que la perdonaran sea tragarse su orgullo y ser lo que de verdad era, una gobernante que se preocupe por todos sus súbditos.

Y el primero de ellos seria Kirby...

.

.

.

-Suerte su majestad-Dijo Fumu mientras la alicornio se bajaba de la limusina e iba hacia la casa de Kirby.

Celestia llego hasta la puerta de la casa semiesférica, dio un largo suspiro y golpeo con su casco la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta del Guerrero Estelar. Golpeo varias veces pero la alicornio creyo que el pequeño sane que es ella y no le abrira. Asi que Celestia solo le hablo por fuera de su casa.

-Kirby, escuchame. Yo lo siento, siento haberle hecho daño a tu hijo, a tus amigos y a todo el pueblo. Yo fui una tonta, una tonta que no debio estar aqui en este reino por mi orgullo y mi ego hacia tu amigo, que es un gran rey.

Pero Celestia no recibio respuesta alguna por parte de Kirby, hasta que escucho un gruñido atras de ella. Al voltear, se fijo que estaba Galbo, el cual le salian algunas flamas de su boca. Celestia iba a convocar un escudo, pero lentamente lo deshizo y estuvo cabizbaja.

-Si es necesario, hazlo. Podre resistir las llamas-Dijo, cerrando sus ojos y esperando el ataque del demonio.

Pero lo único que recibió fue una gesto de cariño de Galbo, siendo babeada por completo gracias a la lengua de este, y recibiendo un abrazo de Kirby en su cuello mientras ella lloraba de felicidad.

-Oh Kirby, muchas gracias. Pero esto aun no ha terminado-Dijo y el Guerrero Estelar se bajo para mirarla curiosa-Aun falta tu hermano, Whispy Woods, los Waddle Dees y todo el pueblo. Si me disculpas.

Celestia tan solo se retiro, siendo seguida por Kirby en su limusina en direccion a la zona de construccion del Halberd, cerca de Orange Ocean. Al llegar, vieron como lentamente la Meta Army montaba la gran nave de batalla.

-¡Debemos de apresurarnos! Nos queda muy poca luz natural y no volveremos a madrugar, asi que quiero el Halberd listo antes de que esa idiota de Celestia se le ocurra esconder el sol-Ordeno Meta Knight a sus hombres y sintio un gran poder detras de él-Combatir contra mi solo te acercara mas a la muerte Celestia.

-No quiero pelear contra ti, Sir Meta Knight. Tan solo quiero arreglar los problemas que le cause a usted y a vuestras tropas-Dijo e hizo iluminar mas su cuerno.

El Halberd, el cual solo tenia los soportes y algunas partes del casco, empezo lanzar grandes destellos en diferentes partes y empezaba a armarse solo. La Meta Army estaba sin habla al ver como su gran nave se recosntruia a gran velocidad. Luego de media hora, el Halberd finalmente estaba listo y todos los soldados de Meta Knight empezaron a agradecerle por su cometido, a lo que Celestia solo respondió que era su deber luego de su mala y estúpida decisión.

-Que dice Sir Meta Knight, ¿finalmente puedo obtener su perdón?

-No. Pero la mantendré vigilando, su majestad.

-Me conformo que me trates con respeto una vez mas. Ahora la parte dificil, ir con Whispy Woods.

-La acompañare su majestad-Dijo Meta Knight-Es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de lo que hizo.

-Ya se lo dije, era mi deber hacerlo. Esta vez, quiero ir sola.

-Lo entiendo y suerte.

Celestia le dedico una sonrisa al caballero y se diriguio hacia Fumu, ordenandole que regrese al castillo y que tenga todo preparado para la Gourmet Race. Kirby intento seguirla, pero Meta Knight se lo impidio y ambos veian como la alicornio volaba en direccion hacia el bosque del gran arbol.

Una vez que llego a la entrada del gran y laberintico bosque, ella tan solo dio un fuerte suspiro y entro. Pero al dar el primer paso, su caso fue rodeado por una raiz que salio de la tierra y luego otras mas salieron hasta rodearla por completo y arrastarla bajo tierra.

Una vez que salio, luego de un doloroso viaje, se encontra de cabeza frente a Whispy Woods, el cual mostraba un gran ira en sus ojos.

-O eres muy valiente o muy estupida para presentarte en mi bosque-Dijo amenazante el gran arbol.

-Whispy espera, vengo aqui para pedir disculpas por lo que hice y los Waddle Dees han replantado la zona que tale. Por favor bajame, la sangre ya se me esta acumulando en la cabeza.

Whispy tan solo empezo a alejarla, haciendole creer a Celestia que la dejaria libre y quizas dejarla caer, pero se equivoco. El gran arbol empezo a apretar con fuerza el cuerpo de la alicornio, mientras ella sentia como sus huesos empezaban a romperse y como estos cortaban sus organos, hasta que una gran cantidad de sangre salio por su boca y el arbol la dejo.

-Si crees que con eso basto para perdonarte, te equivocas-Dijo mientras Celestia se ponia de pie lentamente-¿Acaso planeas atacarme?

-No. Tan solo. Quiero que aceptes mis disculpas-Dijo debilmente mientras su cuerno brillaba y sus heridas, tanto internas como externas, se curaban a gran velocidad-Pero si es necesario, aceptare todos tus ataques hasta que aceptes mis disculpas por lo que hice. Me siento muy arrempetida y acepto que fui una tonta. Solo pense en mi misma antes que en los demas, como siempre lo hago en mi reino y ahora comprendo el porque gobierno con mi hermana, por que no puedo gobernar por mi misma sin cometer errores.

-Muy motivador, pero no es suficiente-Dijo mientras una gran cantidad de raices-Veamos que tan lejos puede llegar tu inmortalidad.

Celestia cerro sus ojos, resistiendo el dolor de los fuertes latigasos y cortes de arbol, hasta que cesaron de golpe. Al abrir sus ojos, la monarca vio un gran muro de piedra frente a ella y como este se rompia revelando a Stone Kirby.

-Kirby.

-¡¿Que haces Kirby?! Ella mecere aun mas castigo por todos mis hermanos que fueron talados por esa cornuda.

-"Odio ese maldito apodo"

-Poyo.

-¿Que? Eso no va al tema Kirby-Dijo enojado el árbol.

-Poyo.

-Lo dices en serio-Miro a las flores que estaban a su alrededor y como algunas de estas tenian gotas en sus pétalos y caian al suelo.

-Poyo.

-Oh, Lovely. Yo soy el verdadero monstruo aqui-Dijo mirando a las flores con tristeza.

-No es tu culpa-Dijo Celestia acercandose, sobrevolando las flores-Yo fui el que te provoco y es mi culpa.

-Gracias su majestad y tambien a ti Kirby.

Ambos se despidieron por ultima vez de su amigo mientras se adentraban en el bosque hacia la salida, siendo Kirby estando en el lomo de Celestia.

-Por cierto Kirby, ¿sabes como salir de aqui?

-¿Poyo?

.

.

.

 _Equestria. Sexto dia de gobierno de Dedede._

Al ver como gran parte de los ponies se marchaban de Ponyville, Twilight decidio hacer un domo de cristal alrededor de este para impedir que nadie entre o salga. Esto hizo enfurecer al rey, pero el ya tenia planeado algo por si es que algo asi ocurria.

También se estableció la primera estación de televisión en Canterlot, en donde se programaron diferentes programas, tanto para la familia, como también para los diferentes integrantes de la familia. Aunque también recibían la señal de Channel DDD y también se planea crear una segunda estación en Manehattan.

Los Waddle Dees estuvieron trabajando toda la noche, pero ellos sabian que era algo bueno lo que hacian, ademas de ganarse un dia libre entero. Y como si fuera por arte de magia, un nuevo pueblo se habia hecho, uno exactamente a Ponyville.

.

.

.

-...Y hoy damos la apertura de su nuevo pueblo-Dijo Dedede mientras cortaba un liston en la entrada del pueblo-¡Ponyville II!

El letrero de biemvenida, el cual estaba oculto por una manta, fue revelado con el nombre original de su pueblo con el simbolo de la victoria del rey representando el numero. Al entrar, los ponies se sorprendieron al ver que su nuevo pueblo era exactamente igual al suyo. A excepcion de la estatua de Celestia, la cual fue cambiada por la de Dedede.

 **(Trofeo de SSBB)**

Dedede se diriguio hacia Sweet Apple Acres, el cual no tenia absolutamente ningun manzano. El rey saco una gran manzana y la lanzo con fuerza hacia el centro del vacio campo, algo que le parecio raro a la familia Apple.

-Su majestad, no creo que eso valla a funcionar-Dijo Applejack.

-Hasta yo se que se necesitan las semillas que vienen dentro de la manzana, no la manzana entera-Dijo Applebloom, algo que hizo reir al rey-¿Que es tan gracioso?

-Lo que sucede pequeña, es que esa manzana es de Dreamland-Dijo y el lugar donde cayo la manzana empezo a temblar-Y no es cualquier manzana, es uno de los hermanos se Whispy Woods, el guardian del gran bosque de Pop Star.

Y de golpe, un gran arbol salio de la tierra ya maduro y con manzanas en sus ramas. Los Apples estaban impresionados ante lo sucedido y Applejack le pregunto si podia hacer lo mismo con las manzanas del arbol, a lo que le dijo que no podia pero tenia un plan.

-Tu debes de ser Wodden Woods.

-Asi es, y usted debe de ser el rey Dedede. Mi hermano mayor me dijo que le ayudara en algo, ¿de que se trata?

-¿Ves esa cupula de cristal detras de mi?-A lo que el arbol se inclino un poco para ver sobre el rey-Alli hay una gran cantidad de arboles que esa familia necestia, tanto para vivir como para comerciar. Tan solo te pido que traigas esos arboles hasta aqui y si quieres, puedes volver a Dreamland.

A lo que Wodden asintio con su rostro y lentamente, uno por uno, los arboles aparecian en el nuevo Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack fue hacia el gran arbol y le dio un abrazo por lo que habia hecho, al igual que a Dedede. Pero el momento fue interrumpido por un gran grito que venia del pueblo vecino.

-¡DEDEDE!

-Tal parece que ya se entero-Dijo y se fue retirando de la granja en direccion al pueblo de Twilight.

-(Su majestad, ¿esta seguro?)-Pregunto Bandana siguiéndole el paso.

-Lo estoy, prepara a las tropas y a Heavy Mole-Ordeno Dedede mientras el Waddle Dee asentia y se retiraba a paso veloz.

Una vez que llego al domo, Twilight lo estaba esperando del otro lado de este y con una gran ira en su rostro.

-¿Que diablos acabas de hacer? Que no ves que la familia Apple necesita esos arboles para vivir y tu se los quitas como si fueran tuyos.

-En primera, no te has dado cuenta que ellos y todas tus amigas ya se han marchado por el miedo que has hecho tu misma por no aceptar mis decisiones. Y en segunda, solo las he replantado en el nuevo pueblo para tu amiga Applejack.

Ambos empezaron a discutir por diferentes cosas, algo que el rey debia tolerar para darle el tiempo suficiente a Bandana, sus hombres y Heavy Mole para sacar a todos los que quieran huir de Ponyville e ir al segundo pueblo.

-(¡Su majestad, hemos evacuado el pueblo por completo!)-Grito Bandana por un megáfono.

-Sabes que, tengo cosas aun mas importantes que hacer que estar discutiendo contigo. Espero que disfrutes tu pueblo fantasma-Dijo el rey retirándose del lugar con enojo, y aguantándose la risa-Ya quiero ver su cara cuando vea que no hay nadie. Jajajaja.

Twilight tan solo se retiro molesta y convoco una reunion con todos los del pueblo, pero nadie se presento. Ella creyo que nadie salia de sus casas por miedo, pero al registrar cada una de estas, no habia nadie.

-¡DEDEDE!-Grito a todo pulmon mientras Dedede se reia al escuchar el grito de la alicornio.

-"Tal parece que ya no tienes a nadie con que amenazarme, Dark Matter"-Dijo Twilight desde su interior hacia el ente oscuro.

-Eso crees, aun queda tu dragon-Dijo mientras se diriguia al hogar de a unicornio.

Al llegar, entro a la sala secreta del sotano donde tenia retenido a Spike. Pero la jaula estaba destruida y un agujero en la pared, con un tunel hacia la superficie.

-"Ayer por la noche lo libere cuando me dejaste a solas. Desamarre el bozal y de seguro ya debe de camino al castillo de Canterlot"-Dijo, pero el ente oscuro empezo a reir-"¿Que sucede?"

-Es muy simple, Spike esta bajo un hechizo. Si pone un pie fuera del pueblo, este se activa y estara sonambulo yendo hacia el bosque Everfree. Ya debe de estar muerto, espero que te hayas depedido de él, jajajaja.

Twilight tan solo lloro desde su interior mientras Dark Matter se dirguia hacia el pueblo y empezaba a enterrar varios cristales en diferentes partes.

-Falta tan poco...

.

.

.

 _Dreamland. Sexto dia del gobierno de Celestia._

Debido a las disculpas de Celestia, tanto privadas como publicas, la Gourmet Race tuvo que ser retrasada hasta el dia de hoy. En donde toda Dreamland estaria pendiente, tanto en vivo como en sus casas gracias a sus televisores, de la carrera entre Kirby y Celestia.

.

.

.

-¿Listo Kirby?-Dijo Celestia ya preparada en la linea de partida.

-Poyo-Asintio Kirby con animo.

-¡Recuerden las reglas, nada de absorber al rival o usar magia! ¡Tan solo divertanse y disfruten de la tradicion de Dreamland!-Grito Fumu desde el globo de Dedede por un megafono.

3\. 2. 1. GO.

 **(Gourmet Race. KSS/U)**

La carrera comenzo y ambos corrieron a gran velocidad montaña abajo, mientras masticaban, tragaban y disfrutaban de los diferentes alimentos. Celestia tomo la delantera gracias a sus cuatro cascos, pero se detuvo en seco al ver una gran pared de bloques estrella.

-"¿Ahora como paso?"-Penso al recordar que no podia usar magia.

Hasta que Kirby la adelanto, barriendose por debajo de ella y destruyendo la pared, tomando mas ventaja.

-Jamas crei decir esto, pero no me dejare vencer por esa bola rosa-Dijo y empezo a retroceder para hacer una fuerte carga contra la pared, la cual fue destruida de inmediato-Eso fue facil, y casi ni dolio.

Fue cuando vio como Kirby le llevaba un gran ventaja, junto con un par de paredes de bloques, asi que, sin perder velocidad, empezo a destruir cada una de las paredes y adelantando a Kirby. La alicornio podia ver la meta, junto al MaxiTomate que estaba sobre esta.

Celestia salto y logro devorar el tomate, sintiendo como sus energias volvian a su cuerpo agotado y adolorido.

-¡La princesa Celestia gana la primera ronda de la Gourmet Race!-Enuncio Escargoon-¡Dentro de unos minutos comenzara la segunda fase en las cuevas de la montaña!

-Wow, eso fue intenso. Fue mucho mejor que cual pelea que tenia cuando era joven, uff-Dijo acelerada la princesa mientras todo el mundo la veía, aun que ella no se avergonzaba por ello.

-¿Por que se comporta así?-Se pregunto Waddle Doo.

-Debe de ser por los niveles altos de azúcar que consumió. Me paso lo mismo cuando competí por primera vez-Respondio Bun, recordando como hace tres años dejo la competencia para dedicarse al ejercito.

Ya pasado unos minutos, Kirby y Celestia habian llegado hasta la entrada a una de las nuevas cuevas que se habían formado en la montaña. A diferencia de la anterior, esta solo estaba iluminada por hongos fluorescentes, pero aun así la visibilidad era poca. Cuando ambos estuvieron en la linea de partida, Celestia se sorprendio al ver a Kirby con un traje de animal marron y de grandes garras.

-¿Por que Kirby tiene eso puesto?

-Es Animal Kirby, la habilidad que le da la capacidad de todos los animales-Explico Bun-Ademas de cavar y atacar como las grandes fieras. Tambien tiene un olfato y oido agudos, al igual que una vision perfecta en la oscuridad.

-Poyo.

-No es por sonar mal, pero eso es insjusto. Yo no puedo usar magia como explican las reglas.

-Segun sabemos, los unicornios usan un hechizo como linternas de forma instintiva al estar en lugares oscuros, asi que dejaremos que solo use ese. De acuerdo su majestad.

-Si teniente Bun.

 **(Gournet Race Stage 2)**

Guerrero Estelar y Alicornio salieron disparado hacia el interior de la caverna, mientras las camaras mostraban a los espectadores, en vision nocturna, la carrera. Cuando Celestia perdio total visivilidad, activo su cuerno, iluminando parte eel camino y viendo como Kirby llevaba la delantera, tanto en distancia como en comida.

La princesa miro por varias partes, pero todo el lugar estaba vacio, excepto por una vaina que tenia un tomate. Al comerlo se fijo que habia mas comida en un camino subterraneo y sin pensarlo dos veces recorrio el lugar, quizas se trataba de un atajo.

Luego de media hora corriendo y comiendo, finalmente llego, pero a un callejon sin salida. Celestia miro hacia arriba, pero no habia mas que roca, intento oir algo a traves de la pared, pero nada. Hasta que escucho un gran grito de celebracion del otro lado y sin dudar, lanzo un gran hechizo que destruyo la pared, revelando estar a unos metros de la meta.

La alicornio corrio todo lo que pudo, pero no logro llegar antes de que Kirby se tragara el MaxiTomate, dandole la victoria en esta fase.

-¿Donde estaba su majestad?-Pregunto preocupado Waddle Doo-Se le perdio de la vista de las camaras.

-Si, es que me perdi en las cuevas al creer que encontre un atajo y llegue a un callejon sin salida.

-Eso explica el uso de su magia, pero ya que la uso para salir de las cavernas, lo dejare por alto-Dijo Bun mirando la pared destruida-No es la primera vez que alguien hace trampa en Gourmet Race, yo tambien lo hice la primera vez que participe.

Celestia solo se sorprendio ante la confesion de Bun y solo la evito para prepararse para la tercera y ultima fase de la carrera. La Ruta hacia las Nubes, en donde deben de escalar lo ultimo que queda de la montaña y llegar hasta el camino de nubes.

 **(Gourmet Race)**

Celestia y Kirby estaban en la ultima fase, en la cual recorreria gran parte de ña, tanto el exterior como las cuevas e incluso una zona acuatica. Estaban todos presentes en esta fase, desde todos los Cappys, Meta Knight y su armada, gran parte de los demonios y monstruos, incluso el gran dirigible Kabula era uno de los espectadores de la carrera.

Cuando dieron la señal, ambos salieron a una gran velocidad, siendo Celestia la que obtuvo una gran ventaja, hasta que cayo por un precipicio. Pero se fijo que habian bloques que bloqueaban el camino y, usando la fuerza de la caida, logro destruirlos cayendo a una fosa de agua y viendo como Kirby la adelantaba al frenar antes de caer.

Celestia logro salir de la fosa y acelero con tal de superar al heroe rosado, pero se detuvo en seco al ver una muralla de espinas y de como su rival se elevaba para evitarlas. Ella vio su oportunidad y extendio sus alas para obtener ventaja ante esta zona, lograndolo una vez que aterrizo a salvo del otro lado y siguiendo por el camino de bloques estrellas.

La princesa logro destruir todos los bloques que le impedian el paso, para diriguirse a unas pequelas cuevas al interior de la montaña. Celestia, antes de entrar, vio a sus espaldas para ver como iba de ventaja sobre Kirby, y se alegro al no ver al Guerrero Estelar. Cuando estaba a medio trayecto para salir de la cueva, se sorprendio al ver salir a Kirby de la tierra, mientras le arrebataba un MaxiTomate que habia tomado con su magia.

La bola rosa, estando en cuatro patas, acelero hasta salir de la cueva y deshacer su habilidad para ir subiendo por la zona acuática de la gran montaña. Celestia al fin pudo llegar hasta ese tramo, y usando un hechizo que le hizo aparecer una esfera de aire en su cabeza, empezó a subir lo mas rápido posible, pero Kirby era mas rápido que ella.

El Guerrero Estelar finalmente salio del lugar para dirigirse al ultimo tramo, el camino de nubes, y teniendo una gran ventaja de su rival. Una vez que Celestia salio del agua, podia ver como Kirby se elevaba lo mas rapido posible por el camino zig-zag de nubes hasta la cima. La princesa acelero, usando la fuerza de sus cascos y alas, hasta llegar cabeza a cabeza con la bola rosa.

Todos estaban atentos ante la ultima fase, en donde los corredores solo se adelantaban por unos centimetros. Los mas nerviosos sudaban como una cascada, los impacientes no aguantaban las ganas de gritar al ganador, los mosntruos y demonios soltaban algunas de sus habilidades basicas por el nerviosismo, lastimando a algunos espectadores aunque estos no se daban cuenta por la atencion de la carrera.

Era Kirby, era Celestia, era Kirby, era Celestia. Finalmente estaban en la fase final, un trayecto resto hasta la linea de meta y al ultimo MaxiTomate de la montaña. Cuando estaban a unos metros, ambos saltaron, con sus bocas lo mas grande que podian, hasta que todo se puso en camara lenta.

Los Waddle Dees estaban listos para el final de fotografia que se daria, pero no tan solo ellos, ya que cualquiera que tenia una camara en mano se unio al grupo para conservar un momento unico en la historia de Dreamland. Un gran flash cubrio por completo la linea de meta mientras ambos corredores caian sobre las nubes, los Waddle Dees agitaban las fotos para que se revelaran deinemdiato, revelando algo unico.

-¡Un empate!-Grito Escargoon al ver todas las fotografias sacadas y estas mostraban el momento justo en que Kirby y Celestia mordian a la vez el MaxiTomate y cruzaban la linea de meta.

Todos se reunieron con el par, mientras eran llevados por todos hacia el podio en donde se daría los resultados. Fumu, Escargoon y Waddle Doo estuvieron revisando todos los resultados para confirmar cual seria el ganador de este año. Y algo que no se esperaban, sucedio.

-¡Señoras, señores, monstruos y demonios de Dreamland!-Exclamo Fumu por el mircrofono-¡El ganador de la 15° Gourmet Race es Kirby y Celestia con un empate!

Todos, incluso el par, quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar las palabras de la Cappy, y aun mas al ver el tablero del puntaje, dando un resultado de 250 puntos para ambos corredores.

-Kirby-Dijo Celestia en medio de la celebracion-Dentro de un año volvere y nos volveremos a enfrentar, y yo sere la que venza. ¿Me oiste?

-Poyo-Dijo serio Kirby, mientras la alicornio le dedicaba una sonrisa.

.

.

.

Dreamland. Ultimo dia de Gobierno de Celestia.

La celebración del primer empate en la Gourmet Race habían cesado, luego de una gran fiesta que duro toda la tarde y parte de la noche, y todos estaban presentes en un pequeño almuerzo de despedida para su gobernante, que a pesar de no ser la mejor si hizo algunas cosas buenas en su reino.

Ya terminado, todos se prepararon para la despedida en la monarca en donde estaba el Halberd, listo para el despegue, al igual que un estrado en donde Celestia diria sus ultimas palabras a sus subditos.

.

.

.

-¡Fue una semana inolvidable. Tanto para ustedes como para mi! ¡Quisiera darles mis mas sinceras disculpas por los errores que cometi y que ustedes devieron pagar por ello! ¡Paso momentos unicos con ustedes Cappys y nunca los olvidare y estaran siempre en mi corazon!

-Nosotros tambien la recordaremos su majestad. No por sus errores, sino por sus logros en nuestro mundo-Dijo Fumu mientras algunas lagrimas brotaban de felicidad-Esperamos que vuestros subditos aprueben su cambio.

-Se que podran acostumbrar, aunque el problema seran los nobles y los altos cargos. Pero si Dedede pudo soportarlos, de seguro yo tambien podre hacerlo.

-¡BUENA SUERTE SU MAJESTAD CELESTIA Y BUEN VIAJE!

-¡A USTEDES TAMBIEN GENTE DE DREAMLAND Y NOS VEREMOS PRONTO!-Grito a sus subditos antes de abordar el Halberd, pero Meta Knight se teletransporto frente a ella-¿Que sucede Sir Meta Knight?

-Su majestad, quisiera hacerle una peticion-Dijo el caballero mientras avanzaba en direccion opuesta a su nave-¿Me sigue?

-Por supuesto.

Ambos empezaron a avanzar, mientras todos los Cappys los seguian de lejos, ya que creian que se trataria de algo secreto. O tal vez no.

-Sir Meta Knight. ¿Por que el ring de Dedede esta fuera del castillo?-Dijo la princesa al reconocer la plataforma de batalla.

-Le pedi a mis hombres que lo sacaran-Dijo para detenerse y virar, mirando fijamente a la alicornio-Digame su majestad, ¿es cierto vuestras experiencias vividas en el reino de Floraria?

-Si, Sir Meta Knight-Dijo, recordando los momentos vividos despues de su secuestro-Luche y venci a mi version oscura del Mundo de los Espejos y a NightMare Moon, la cual encerro mi hermana luego de su regreso a Equestria. ¿A que se debe la pregunta?

-Muy simple-Dijo, para despues desenfundar a Galaxia y apuntarle con ella-Quiero enfrentarme a usted y demostrar que soy el mas fuerte del universo.

-Se que sonara raro para usted, pero, no le basto con destruir a Galacta Knight.

-Si, pero siempre aparecen nuevos guerreros de gran poder y, para mantener mi estatus, es mi deber enfrentarlos para seguir siendo El Guerrero mas Poderoso de la Galaxia.

-¿Es normal en él?-Susurro Celestia a Fumu, la cual estaba escondida en un arbusto cerca de ellos.

-Si, nos hemos tenido que acostumbrar.

-Nosotros lo llamamos, "El Sindrome de Meta Knight"-Dijo Escargoon, escondido en el mismo arbusto.

-¿El Sindrome de Meta Knight? ¿Que es eso?

-Es cuando a Sir Meta Knight se vuelve loco y lucha contra todo lo que se pueda luchar. Los primeros fueron el Rey, DynaBlade, Wham Bah Rock, el Halberd, los Guardianes de NOVA y Galacta Knight-Explico Bun, disfrazado de roca.

Celestia solo se sorprendio y miro nuevamente al caballero, aun apuntándole con Galaxia.

-Si es la única forma, acepto tu desafía Sir Meta Knight.

.

.

.

 _Equestria. Ultimo día de gobierno de Dedede._

Al gran rey solo le faltaban horas para poder regresar a Dreamland, y eso lo ponia nervioso. Esto era debido a que no sabia nada de lo que pudo haber cambiado su reino bajo las ordenes de Celestia, aunque supo que hubo un empate en la Gourmet Race, que tambien celebraron en Equestria.

Tambien le preocupaba que Celestia no aceptara la paz que habia logrado con los Changelings y que restauraria la nobleza una vez que llegue, pero el sabia que si pasaba no podria hacer nada. Pero tambien habia otra cosa que le preocupaba, los Elementos de la Armonia, los cuales guardo en el castillo para evitar que fueran robados por quien quiere sacarlo del poder.

.

.

.

-Si no los devuelvo, esa cornuda va creer que los robe para hacerle algo a su reino-Dijo, mirando fijamente el cofre desde su trono-Ademas, es mi ultimo dia y si ese idiota los robara para sacarme del poder, sera Celestia la que debera castigarlo, si es que lo hace esa estupida.

Dedede tomo el cofre y salio del salon del trono. Mientras iba caminando por el lugar, los Waddle Dees miraban curioso a su rey portando el cofre, pero seguian con su rutina, la cual era desmantelar sus habitaciones y restaurar los cuartos secretos del castillo. Cuando Luna y Bandana los vieron, estos decidieron seguirle el paso, algo que no molesto al rey.

-¿Que haras con ello Dedede?-Pregunto Luna.

-Los devolvere a ese arbol que me dijiste la otra vez, antes de que tu hermana regrese y exagere como siempre.

-(¿Necesita escolta su majestad?)

-Contigo y Luna bastan, pero tambien quiero que les digas a Applejack y a sus amigas que se reunan en el arbol. Ellas sabran como se pueden poner estas cosas en el arbol.

-(Si señor)

Bandana salio en direccion al salon del trono, mientras la princesa y el rey iban a pie hasta el antiguo castillo de las hermanas. Luego de unas horas, todos estaban reunidos frente al Arbol de la Armonia.

-¿Estan todas?-Pregunto Dedede.

-Aun falta Rairty-Dijo Applejack-Dijo que terminaria algo y que vendria lo mas rapido que podria, pero ya ha demorado mucho.

-Espero que con dos menos funcione-Dijo y abrio el cofre, sorprendiendo a las ponies.

-Tu los tenias, crei que los guardo Twilight.-Dijo Rainbow

-SpitFire o alguien mas robo esto y los utilizo para comprar esa Quimera Griega del otro dia.

-¿Y que hacia con ellos? Si no le molesta, claro.

-Suspuse que si los devolvia el mismo dia, serian robados y usarlos para algo mas. Asi que los guarde y tuve que esperar hasta hoy para que esa cor... Para que Celestia no empezara a creer cosas estupidas.

El rey acerco el cofre al arbol, mientras los elementos flotaban en direeccion a las ramas. Cuando llegaron, estas se abrieron haciendo que las gemas entraran y el arbol brillara una vez mas. Dejando algo extrañado al rey.

-Creo que no era necesario que ustedes vinieran-Dijo el rey-Bueno, sera mejor volver a casa, hoy sera la despedida y ya tengo mi discurso listo.

Pero salir, Dedede se tropeso con algo que casi lo hace caer. Cuando lo reviso bien, se fijo que se trataba de un grueso cable que sobresaria a unos cuandos centimentros del suelo. El rey tomo dicho cable y vio que terminaba en el arbol, justo en un par de raíces que sobresalían en la parte de atrás en donde tenía un par de pinzas de cobre.

Siguió el cable de forma contraria, hasta chocar con la pared de piedra, pero se fijo que había un ruido hueco al golpearla con su cabeza. Todos estaban curiosos ante el actuar del rey y sorprendidos cuando se armo con su martillo. Dedede dio un fuerte golpe hacia la pared, revelando un cuarto secreto, el cual contenia una caja metalica de color rojo y una manivela de metal.

-¿Que es eso?-Preguntó Luna.

-Es un generador a cuerda, debe de ser de los primeros modelos que saco HSD-Dijo mientras sostenía la caja y miraba en su diferentes caras-Si, aquí esta. El símbolo de HSD sobre el de HNM.

-¿Y por que estaria eso aqui? Y oculto.

-Segun recuerdo, me dijiste que los elementos no servian luego de que te enfrentaste a tu hermana.

-Asi es. Los Elementos de la Armonia solo eran piedra luego del combate, hasta que Twilight y sus amigad lograron reactivarlos.

-Tal parece que lo tenia para darle energia al arbol hasta que los elementos funcionaron de nuevo, la manivela esta oxidad y con un movimiento fuerte se rompera.-Dijo mientras sacaba la manivela y la tiraba, partiendose en dos-Bandana, ¿tendras una manivela?

-(Dejeme revisar)

-No se preocupe su majestad-Dijo Pinkie mientras buscaba algo en un pequeño agujero en la cueva-Tengo manivelas ocultas por todos lados en caso de emergencia.

-¿Gracias?-Dijo extrañado y recibiendo el objeto.

Dedede coloco la manivela y empezo a girarla, mientras una musica sonaba del interior de la caja. Cuanto mas tiempo la hacia girar, la musica iba mas rapido y era algo que preocupaba al rey, y aun mas cuando esta empezo a girar sola.

El rey retrocedio con miedo mientras Bandana preparaba su escudo frente al grupo para amortoguar la posible explosion del aparato. Pero la parte superior se abrio, revelando cuatro antenas pequeñas, las cuales acumulaban una esfera electrica sobre ellas, hasta que esta entro devuelta a la caja.

Todos veian como la electrcidad viajaba por los cables hasta el arbol, el cual empezo a brillar en un gran resplandor pero no era el unico. Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rainbow empezaron a elevarse mientras un resplandor salia dentro de ellas. Dedede estaba sorprendido ante lo ocurrido, a lo que Bandana puso su escudo frente al rey para protegerlo pero este le ordeno que se tranquilizara.

Una vez que ceso el brillo, todas describieron una especie de cambio en su interior pero ellas sabían que la única que podía explicarles eso seria Twilight. Cuando se iban retirando, vieron a Rarity yendo a gran velocidad hacia ellos, cargando a Spike en su lomo.

-Que bueno que aun sigue aquí su najestad-Dijo Rarity mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Crei que Spike estaba de visita en la tierra de los dragones-Dijo Applejack al ver al dragon-¿Y por que esta durmiendo?

-El pobre ha estado caminando casi todo el dia en el interior del bosque Everfree.

-¡¿Que?!-Dijeron todas sorprendidas, tomando la palabra Rainbow-Pero, ¿porque estaria haciendo eso?

-Antes de desmayarse me contó que Twilight era la responsable de los ataques hacia usted. Pero ella nunca estuvo consciente de ello, ella estaba siendo...

-Poseida-Interrumpió el rey al sentir una energía oscura que venia de Ponyville-Ese desgraciado, sabia que era él.

Dedede salio de la cueva con ira yendo hacia el gran domo, mientras veian como este se empezaba a recrebrajar rapidamente.

.

.

.

El gran poder que emergio repentinamente de Twilight fue suficiente para expulsar al ente oscuro que estaba en su interior, siendo este imposibelde regrese debido al poder puro de la alicornio. Dark Matter iba a escapar, al ver que era imposible seguir escondiendose, pero Twilight no lo deharia escapar.

-Me hiciste sufrir los peores dias de mi vida. Hiciste que mis amigas se alejaran de mi y las pusiste en mi contra. ¡Te destruire como Kirby te destruyo hace años!

-¿Esta seguro de ello?-Dijo, haciendo que Twilight se detuviera-Mi escencia esta ahora mismo en diferentes partes de este mundo, poseyendo a diferentes seres y con ellos poseere al resto del planeta. Te enfrentaras a ellos al ver que no los puedes salvar y tendras la sangre de los inocentes en tu cuerpo. Si me dejas entrar, solo tu seras la que sufra mientras tomo toda Equestria para mi mismo.

-Te dejare entrar. ¡Solo para que Dedede te destruya!-Grito mientras un hechizo hacia que el ente oscuro entrara de golpe a su cuerpo-Me sacrificaré para que todos puedan salvarse de tu tiranía.

Lentamente el cuerpo de Twilight empezó a cambiar. Se había hecho mas grande, sus alas se habian vuelto negras, tenia afilados dientes y su cuerno estaba uniforme, su pelaje empezaba a tener diferentes tonos oscuros en varias partes y sus ojos destellaban de un color celeste.

Cuando estaban por llegar, todos vieron como el domo se destruyo en una gran explosion y como una gran energua oscuro se persivia en el pueblo fantasma. Cuando llegaron a las afyeras del pueblo, todos contemplaron a Twilight de una forma diferente.

-¡Al fin llegas!-Grito y su voz estaba distorcionada-¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo, no es asi su majestad! ¿Cuanto a pasado? Seis, siete años tal vez.

-Maldito seas-Dijo entredientes mirando con ira a Twilight-Creia que finalmente podria deshacerme de ustedes cuando Kirby mato a Zero.

-¿Esta diciendo que Twilight esta siendo poseida por...?

-Asi es Luna. ¡Te lo digo por unica vez!-Dijo mientras apuntaba su martillo a la alicornio corrompida-¡DEJA EN PAZ A ESA NIÑA Y ENFRENTAME A MI DARK MATTER!

 **Continuara...**

 **Proximo capitulo: El Rey y La Princesa VS La Oscuridad y El Caballero.**

 **Deicidi darle un poco mas de protagonismo a Celestia y de como intenta solucionar los problemas que ella misma provoco.**

 **Con respecto a "EG3: VdlE" aun falta ya que tambien estoy escribiendo lo que vivira Twilight en el mundo humano y comprender mejor muchas cosas que ella considera "Malas"**

 **De cualquier forma, nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo.**


	7. Rey y Princesa VS Oscuridad y Caballero

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Advertencia: El siguiente capitulo contiene una gran cantidad de cambios de escena drastricas, se recomienda pasiencia y discresion.**

 **Capitulo Final: El Rey y la Princesa VS la Oscuridad y el Caballero.**

 **(Midnight Sparkle Theme y Vs Crossing Swords at Sunset, SSU)**

-Ella es Twilight-Dijo con miedo Applejack viendo la nueva apariencia de su amiga.

-La oscuridad de Dark Matter la a corrompido y a cambiado su cuerpo-Dijo el rey y toco su barriga, llegandole recuerdos de sus antiguas posesiones del ente oscuro en él.

-Dedede, te ayudaremos a combatir-Dijo Luna, acercandose a un lado del rey y convocando una espada.

-Lo siento, pero no arriegare la vida de mis subditos en mis batallas. Bandana, ya sabes que hacer-Dijo el rey y el Waddle Dee asintio.

El capitan se saco su pañuelo y, de este, saco un gran aparato en forma de cubo y con una antena en una de sus caras. La maquina se encendio y lanzo un rayo, el cual encerro en una burbuja de energia a las seis ponies y el Waddle Dee empezo a correr.

-(¡Buena suerte su majestad!)-Grito todo lo que pudo mientras se alejaba del lugar, y sacaba una radio de su bandana-(¡Atencion a todas las tropas! ¡Pongan en marcha el plan Anti-Dark Matter!)

Dedede miro serio a Midnight, mientras esta lo miraba con una sonrisa sadica con sus afilados dientes. El rey salto y la alicornio abrió un portal cerca de él, donde una gran serpiente marina celeste y de ojos azules empezó a atacarlo, pero Dedede logro golpearlo con su gran martillo, noqueándola y devolviéndola devuelta al portal con un segundo golpe.

El rey cayo al suelo y volvio a mirar a su oponente, mientras convocaba un par de portales a un lado de ella, en donde salieron un disparo de lava y hielo en direccion hacia Dedede, quien por poco los esquivo, sacandose su sombrero que se empezo a quemar.

De reojo, miro dentro de su abrigo el trozo de cristal que Ripple le dio el otro día y, junto a este, su mascara, pero el rey solo negó con su cabeza y miraba nuevamente a Midnight con ira.

-Solo esta siendo poseída, no merece a una edad tan joven-Susurro para el mismo antes de dar un gran salto hacia la alicornio.

.

.

.

Meta Knight apenas movía su muñeca para bloquear los movimientos exagerados de Celestia, hasta que el caballero se aburrió. Esquivo un ataque de la alicornio, haciendo se su espada quedara atorada en el ring, y con una fuerte patada a su pecho la envio a las cuerdas.

-Eso es todo lo que mejoraste en tu viaje a Floraria. O es que acaso alguien peleo tus batallas-Dijo el caballero intentando probocar a la princesa.

Algo que logro, cuando esta se elevo a gran altura y, usando su magia, convoco una gran cantidad de espadas sobre Meta Knight y viajaron a gran velocidad, pero las desvío con Galaxia sin esfuerzo alguno. Celestia descendio a gran velocidad con tal de atacar al caballero, mientras que este solo dio un paso a un lado para ver como su oponente perforaba por completo el ring.

-Sabes, tendras que pagar por los daños que has hecho.

Pero Meta Knight sintio una presencia detras de él, al igual que un gran golpe que lo envio directo a las cuerdas. Celestia logro golpearlo con sus cascos traseros y, a la vez, levitaba su espada, mientras una proyeccion magica que sostenia la espada desaparecia lentamente.

-Te confieso, que hacia siglos que no tenia una batalla de gran calibre como la que tuve hace unos dias, al enfrentarme a mi yo oscura y a NightMare Moon-Dijo mientras una armadura y casco dorados aparecieron sobre la monarca-Pero por lo visto si vas en serio en esto, y yo tambien.

-Perfecto, eso es lo que queria oir. Ya no mas juegos, esto so va en serio-Dijo el cabellero antes de saltar hacia la alicornio.

.

.

.

Dedede cayo tumbado al suelo, pero se repuso enseguida para evitar la lluvia de flechas que Midnight hizo sacar de un portal sobre el rey. La alicornio convoco otro par ee portales, donde aparecieron un par de guerreros esqueleticos que al ver a Dedede, fue a atacarlos inmediatamente.

El Pengi evitaba las estocadas de los no muertos mientras intentaba contratacar, pero los escudos de estos le impedia hacer un payor daño con su martillo, asi que les dio un fuerte empujon a ambos y dio un fuerte salto, cayendo sobre ellos y volviendolos un monton de huesos.

-Estalfos, solo sirven para adornar guaridas malignas. Aun no le veo lo genial que le ve Ganondorf a ellos.

Midnight volvio a convocar un par de portales, los cuales salieron una gran rafaga de electricidad. Los cuales, por desgracia, dieron de golpe al rey, y haciendo que la alicornio riera.

-¿Como puedes sufrir tanto por tan solo liberar a esta tonta que queria sacarte del poder?-Dijo burlona Midnight.

-Tu eres la que la obligaba a hacer esas cosas.

-Te equivocas, sus planes siempre fueron sacarte del poder. Yo solo le di una pequeña ayuda en sus proyectos.

-¡MIENTES!-Grito sacudiendo su martillo con ira varias veces.

Pero son darse cuenta, una onda de energia en forma de cuchilla salio de su martillo a gran velocidad, cortando parte de la cara de Midnight. Dedede se sorprendió al verlo que hizo, y probó hacerlo varias veces, pero todos sus disparos eran evitados por la alicornio oscura. Algo que el queira que hiciera.

Cuando Midnight logro esquivar la ultima cuchilla, Dedede salto, quedando frente a frente, y sacudio su martillo una vez mas sobre la cabeza de su adversaria. Haciendo que cayera al suelo a una gran velocidad y rebotara en el suelo, pero Dedede, usando la turbina de su martillo, logro llegar ante ella y la sujeto de su nuca.

Fue entonces que le dio varios cabesazos a su cara, hasta que el rey se harto y la lanzo al suelo con fuerza, haciendo que rebotara una vez mas y, envolviendo su martillo en fuego, dio un gancho con fuerza para mandarla al cielo y seguirla con un gran salto.

.

.

.

Celestia y Meta Knight abandoraron el ring y continuaron su batalla en el cielo, mientras los Waddle Dees reparaban el ya destruido escenario de lucha.

-¿Cuanto tiempo estaran esos dos alli?-Dijo Escargoon viendo por unos binoculares, justo a tiempo para ver como le pateaba justo en la cara al caballero-Eso debio doler.

-¿Como van chicos?-Pregunto Fumu a Waddle Doo.

-Estamos terminando, pero encontramos el sistema que instalo hace tiempo su majestad para cuando... Usted sabe.

-Si, cuando Dedede intento vengarse de Kirby-Dijo Fumu al recordar ese largo dia, y tambien como se le ocurrrio una idea-Waddle Doo, cuando los dos ya hayan llegado al ring lo activas, de acuerdo.

-Si-Respondio con un saludo militar y se dirigió a los Waddle Dees que seguían reparando el ring.

-¿Que planeas hacer hermana?

-Pronto lo veras hermano-Dijo con una sonrisa de confianza.

Una vez que se terminaron los Waddle Dees, Fumu dio la señal a ambos y empezaron a descender a gran velocidad aun chocando espadas. Una vez que aterrizaron, el caballero y la princesa iban a chocar espadas nuevamente, hasta que Fumu le dio la señal a Waddle Doo.

El capitán activo un botón cerca del ring y unas compuertas se abrieron en la parte inferior. Unas grandes rejas amarillas salieron y empezaron a unirse unas con otras hasta formar una Team jaula que encerró a ambos combatientes.

-¡¿Que significa esto Fumu?!-Preguntó enojada la monarca.

-Buena idea Fumu-Felicitó el caballero.

-¿Que? ¿No entiendo?

-Resulta que el ring se daño mucho durante el "Primer Round", asi que decidi que se activaria la funcion privada conocidad como "Revenge".

-¿Segura que resistira? El unico cambio que le veo son las rejas.

-Mire su majestad-Dijo Meta Knight intentando perforar al suelo del ring con su espada, y como esta rebotaba, asustando a la princesa-Tanto el suelo como la jaula y las cuerdas estan reforzadas con Nintendium.

-El mineral mas resistente de la galaxia. ¿Como es que Dedede consiguio algo asi y ademas escaso?

-Eso es informacion que el mismisimo rey me confirio y que no revelaria a nadie.

-De cualquier manera, esas rejas no impediran hacer mis ataque aereos-Dijo confiada mientras se elevaba.

-¡Su majestad tenga cuidado, no se vuele tan...-Dijo alarmado Meta Knight, pero fue muy tarde-...alto!

.

.

.

Todo el lugar se ilumino en un gran destello brillante hasta que ceso de golpe y Dedede cayo al suelo con varias heridas. Lentamente el rey se ponia de pie y viendo la sonrisa confiada de Midnight.

Esta convoco un portal cerca de ella, en donde una gran cantidad de flechas estaban por salir de estas, directamente hacia Dedede. Este, ya cansado y debil, no le quedo de otra que cubrirse con su martillo lo mejor que podia para recibir el gran ataque.

El rey cerro sus ojos, rezando para poder sobrevivir, pero no sintio nada. Al abrir sus ojos, se encontro con una gran figura frente a él que convoco un escudo rojo frente a este. Dedede pudo reconocer al ser que le habia salvado, el mismo ser que se enfrento hace varios dias atras.

-¿Se encuentra bien su majestad?-Dijo, extendiendo su mano hacia el rey.

-Si, lo estoy. Gracias Tirek-Agradecio el rey y miro como Midnight tenia una mirada de sorpresa al ver al centauro-Crei que te habias ido a las afueras de Equestria.

-Lo hice, pude disculparme con mi hermano por mis errores. Y cuando descubri esta oscuridad en este reino, supuse que usted intenvendria. Pero, ¿por que no a usado su mascara y martillo electrico?

-No quiero arriesgar su vida para destruir la oscuridad que la corrompe. Pero no me ha dejado opcion-Dijo y saco su mascara de su capa-¡It's Hammer Time!

Rapidamente, su martillo empezo a deformarse mientras vapores salian de este por la gran presion al cambio de forma. Hasta que finalmente estaba listo el Gran y Mejorado Dedede Hammer.

El centauro deshizo su escudo y ambos saltaron en direcciones opuestas para evitar el ataque de Midnight. Tirek empezo a lanzar fuertes ataques desde sus cuernos, mientras Dedede lanzaba grandes cantidades de misiles, pero ambos ataques eran absorvidos por agujeros negros que convocaba su enemiga.

-Eso es nuevo-Se sorprendio Tirek.

-Sera mejor cubrirnos.

-¿Por que?

-Por que un agujero negro-Dijo y otro agujero negro aparecio-Siempre tiene una salida.

.

.

.

Las ondas de energia de Galaxia salieron del portal en dirección del caballero, mientras este los reflejaba con su espada e iba nuevamente al ataque. Meta Knight intentaba darle varios ataques, los cuales recibía el escudo de energía de Celestia, mientras ella intentaba contraatacar, algo que le hacia imposible por los rápidos movimientos de su adversario.

La princesa hizo retroceder al caballero, haciendo explotar su escudo, y llendo a atacar directamente a su contrincate, logrando que este solo pudiera defenderse de los ataques constantes de la alicornio, hasta que paso.

Meta Knight no pudo cubrir uno de los ataques de Celestia, el cual sobrepaso su defensa, e hizo que retrocediera. La princesa se preocupo y se acerco lentamente a su amigo.

-Sir Meta Knight, ¿se encuentra bien?-Pregunto nerviosa la alicornio.

-Si, no fue nada. Solo un rasguño a mi...-Se interrumpio al sentir como algo se rompia-...Mascara.

Lentamente la mascara empezaba a agrietarse y a cista de todos, como se revelaria el rostro del caballero, pero este no se dejaria. Dejo caer su espada y empezo a cubrir con sus manos las grietas de su mascara, para impedir que se le saliera.

-No. No me dejare vencer-Susurro mientras sus ojos se volvian completamente rojos-¡NO ME DEJARE VENCER POR UNA ESTUPIDA COMO TU!

Rapitamente, todos los espectadores se retiraban del lugar, al ver como un aura oscura rodeaba al caballero y sus ojos se iluminaban en un resplandor rojo. Sailor Dee iba en direccion contraria del resto, mientras traia una mascara de Meta Knight en sus manos.

-¡Aqui va señor!-Grito con todas sus fuerzas el Waddle Dee mientras lanzaba la mascara hacua el ring-Espero que logre calmarse.

Meta Knight vio como su mascara traspasaba las cuerdas e iba directamente a ęl. Cuando estuvo frente a este, el caballero agarro la mascara y se la puso justo a tiempo de que su anterior mascara se cayera en pedazos.

-Es hora. ¡DE QUE VEAS EL PODER DEL GUERRERO MAS PODEROSO DE LA GALAXIA!

.

.

.

Dedede, impulsado por Tirek, logro llegar frente a Midnight y golpear con su martillo eléctrico justo en su vientre, y con un segundo golpe enviarla al suelo. Tirek vio como la alicornio corrompida rebotaba en el suelo y, usando sus puños, dio una enorme cantidad de golpes hasta enviarla con un gancho al cielo.

Cuando Midnight pudo recuperar el vuelo, se sorprendio al sentir el gran peso del rey sobre ella y como caian a gran velocidad hasta impactar el suelo con fuerza. Dedede salio de alli y ver como la alicornio intentaba ponerse de pie, y las graves heridas que tenia en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Creen que podrán detenerme con esos patéticos ataques? ¡SOY UN DARK MATTER CON ENERGÍA ILIMITADA!

-Ni si quiera eres uno de esos desgraciados-Dijo Dedede, sorprendiendo a Tirek y a Midnight-Si fueras uno de ellos, ya nos hubieras poseído desde el inicio de esta batalla.

-¿A que se refiere su majestad?

-Quien quiera que este en el cuerpo de Twilight, no es un Dark Matter. Sino algun idiota que se cree uno, no es asi. Sombra.

-¡¿QUE?!

-¿Como lo descubriste?-Dijo sorprendida-¡¿Como fue que me descubriste?!

-Fue gracias a Celestia. Y a sus interminables y aburridos informes del mes que nos presentaba, tambien resulta que el ultimo que dio era sobre ti y el hecho de que usas la energia de los cristales. Los cuales-Y levanto su pie revelando unos cuantos cristales oscuros enterrados en él-Estan aqui, y duelen mucho. Por cierto Tirek, ¿podrias hacerme un favor?

-Ehm, ¿cual su majestad?

-Podrias sacarme estos de mi espalda por favor-Dijo bajando su abrigo, revelando mas cristales enterrados-No te preocupes, es como si Needle Kirby se enterrara por sexta vez en mi espalda.

Mientras el centauro le sacaba los cristales al rey, Sombra se elevo, aun el en cuerpo de Twilight, y empezo a acumular una gran energia en su cuerno. Tirek se fijo como se acumulaba energia e invoco un gran escudo enfrente de los dos, pero Dedede lo empujo justo a tiempo de que Sombra disparara y el rey empezo a aspirar el gran ataque.

Rápidamente, el cuerpo del rey empezó a agrandarse, y sorprendiendo, tanto al centauro como a las ponies que observaban de lejos la batalla. Una vez que termino, Dedede parecía estar completamente redondo, hasta que soltó devuelta el ataque en una gran y rápida esfera de energía.

La alicornio aun estaba en shock al ver como su gran ataque era absorbido por su enemigo, recibiendo de choque la esfera de energia. Tanto el centauro como el pengi veian el cuerpo de Twilight caer a gran velocidad al suelo. Por instinto, Tirek teletransporto en sus brazos a la inconsciente y mal herida alicornio.

-Llevatela con el resto, yo me haré cargo de este idiota que se hace llamar rey-Dijo serio mientras sacaba el cristal de su capa, sosteniendo su martillo y su nueva arma firmes.

-Pero su majestad...

-¡ES. UNA. ORDEN!-Grito con ira el rey, mirando con enojo al centauro.

-Si su majestad.

El centauro viajo a gran velocidad mientras veia como los cristales enterrados por todo el destruido pueblo viajaban hacia la la nube negra de la explosion. Dedede espero pacientemente mientras escuchaba la risa de su nuevo adversario.

Los cristales oscuros formaron el cuerpo del antiguo gobernante del Imperio de Cristal. El rey Sombra.

-¡Es hora de que veas el poder de un verdadero rey!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Shadow Strike. Kirby Triple Deluxe)**

Meta Knight se alzo a los cielos, destruyendo la jaula eléctrica por completo, mientras concentraba una energia en su espada, para que despues un espejo se posara detras de él y entrara, formando otros dos mas con su reflejo.

-Ese truco es viejo-Dijo Celestia preparandose para el ataque-Es el mismo que uso NightMare Moon.

Los espejos empezaron a viajar en diferentes direcciones, mientras la princesa esperaba pacientemente a que se detuvieran. Y una vez que se detuvieron, Celestia los destruyo con un solo corte de su espada, destruyendo los tres, algo que sorprendio a la alicornio.

-"Que raro"-Penso Celestia-"Con NightMare destruí dos de estos y le hice un gran daño. A no ser que. Arriba."

Pero al mirar, no se encontro con lo que esperaba, sino su reflejo. Los cristales empezaron a viajar hacia ella mientras formaban una esfera y que empezaron a reflejar a Meta Knight.

-¿Crees que usaria algo que ya sabes? Siempre debes sorprender a tu enemigo en batalla, siempre.

Y sin previo aviso, los cristales se acercaran cada vez mas hasta que los puños y patadas del caballero impactaban sobre la alicornio contantemente. Celestia no podia hacer nada, ni el mas minimo escudo o movimiento para escapar.

Pero Meta Knight retrocedio al sentirse conforme con la paliza hacoa su contrincante, la cual intemtaba mantenerse en pie, cayendo un par de veces.

-Aun quieres mas. Vaya forma de torturarte.

-Es lo minimo-Dijo debilmente mientras usaba su magia para curar sus heridas y golpes-Pero no es suficiente para derrotarme.

-Como quieras-Dijo y levanto su espada con fuerza.

Celestia no comprendía, hasta que recordó un ataque similar de su oscura hermana. Se elevo justo a tiempo para evitar las múltiples Galaxias gigantes que aparecieron del suelo. Pero Meta Knight logro llegar hasta estar detrás de ella y, con una fuerte patada, enviarla hacia el ring.

Meta Knight volvio a golpearla en su lomo al primer rebote, rompiendole la espina y con una segunda patada, le rompio la nuca. Celestia empezo a escupir sangre mientras el caballero registraba sus signos vitales, viendo que aun seguia con vida.

-Tal parece que vuestra inmortalidad no eran solo fanfarronerias. Felicidades-Dijo, sacando un MaxiTomate de su capa-Eres el primer ser del universo en enfrentarme en mi forma mas poderosa y sobrevivir. Una buena anecdota para contar a los nietos, y espero que no presuma.

-Con todo esto, ya me a quedado claro-Dijo con la boca llena, aun masticando el tomate.

-Es bueno oirlo-Dijo, viendo como toda la pradera estaba completamente destruia-Creo que yo sere el que pague la cuenta de los Waddle Dees mañana en el restaurant de Kawasaki si quiero que limpien nuestro desastre. "Espero no poner el Halberd como garantia denuevo"

.

.

.

Lentamente Twilight recobraba la conciencia, siendo rodeada por sus amigas y la princesa Luna. Ella intento levantarse, pero el dolor en su cuerpo impedía hacerlo, hasta que Luna le dio un MaxiTomate, el cual pudo recuperar todas sus energías y sus heridas sanaran.

Una vez que pudo saludar a sus amigas con un abrazo, les explico lo sucedido hacerca de su posesion, pero ellas le dijron que alguien mas les pudo dar mejores detalles. Cerca de donde estaban, Bandana y Tirek observaban el combate de los reyes en el pueblo fantasma.

-Es bueno que hayas despertado-Dijo Tirek con sus ojos cerrados-Nos diste una gran pelea a mi y a su majestad.

-Yo, lo siento.

-No es necesario. Pero lo que si es necesario son los Elementos de la Armonía. Bandana me explico el plan, deben de activarlos y darle a Sombra desde aqui, antes de que venza a su majestad.

Twilight asintio, viro hacia sus amigas y vio como ellas ya tenian las piedras flotando frente a ellas. La alicornio floto junto a su elemento y dispararon el arcoiris en direccion a la zona de batalla.

.

.

.

Sombra cargo contra Dedede, haciendo que atravesaran varias casas y destruyendolas por completo. Pero el rey pudo detener la carga, dándole un fuerte golpe con su espada, y cambiando de puestos, siendo Dedede el que cargaba contra Sombra.

Ambos reyes atravesaron el resto de las casas del pueblo fantasma, hasta detenerse en la fuente frente al ayuntamiento. Dedede se lanzo con su espada, intentando cortar algo del cuerpo de su enemigo, pero este esquivaba cada uno de sus ataques, hasta que disparo un rayo que hizo que soltara su arma, volando hasta incrustarse en una de las pocas casas en pie.

-"Su majestad"-Escucho la voz de Tirek en su cabeza-"El rayo a sido disparado"

Dedede esquivo el rayo del unicornio y lanzo su martillo,sacandolo de su espalda, el cual fue desviado por la energia de Sombra, pero no espero que Dedede lograra estar detras de él y sujetar su cuerpo.

-¿Que pretendes hacer? ¿Una llave? Ja. En tu estado es imposible incluso moverte con tal libertad sin sentir el dolor de tus heridas.

-En realidad-Dijo, haciendo levantar la mirada a su enemigo, haciendo que mirara el rayo de arcoiris que estaba por llegarles-Queria que te quedaras quieto mientras eso te llega de golpe.

Sombra intento safarse del agarre, pero el rey aplico mas fuerza para evitarlo hasta que el rayo impacto en ambos. Dedede podía sentir un gran dolor por su cuerpo, como un ardor constante, pero nada comparado con los gritos de su enemigo, el cual se retorcia. Hasta que empezo a reir de forma burlona.

-¿Crees que una luz multicolor podra hacerme algo?-Dijo de forma burlona, haciendo que el rey perdiera la firmeza y Sombra pudiera liberarse.

Dedede intento golpearlo, pero Sombra deformo su casco, tranformandolo en una enorme cuchilla y travezando el cuerpo del rey. El unicornio se acerco a su oido, sacando lentamente su casco.

-Eres patetico-Dijo y saco con fuerza la cuchilla, brotando una gran cantidad de sangre de Dedede.

Lentamente, el rey perdia la consciencia por la perdida de sangre, hasta caer de espalda derrotado ante el ente oscuro. Sombra miro por ultima vez al fallecido rey antes de mirar hacia la pequeña colina, donde Tirek y Bandana lo esperaban con sus armas listas.

El unicornio iba ir hacie ellos, pero pudo sentir una energia que venia de su difunto enemigo. Una nube negra empezo a emerger de todas las heridas mientras esta formaba un cuerpo de un pequeño ser flotante completamente negro.

Tenia seis manos flotantes, un cuerpo ovalado con un aguijon en la parte inferior, una capa con un diseño de telaraña, una cabeza con un largo cabello y un par de cuernos largos y una sonrisa con un par de colmillos y brillantes ojos blancos, los cuales cambiaron a azul al ver a Dedede y cambiaron a rojo al ver a Sombra.

Movio un par de sus manos y el martillo empezo a flotar a gran velocodad hacia el unicornio y, con unos movimientos rapidos de sus manos, el martillo golpeo a una velocidad que no podia esquivar o rechazar los golpes electricos, hasta que el arma exploto por su uso constante.

Sombra, envuelto por la ira, ataco a la figura humeante con un fuerte ataque desde su cuerno, pero el rayo atravesó su cuerpo, sorprendiendo a ambos. La figura empezó a acumular una energía entre sus seis ambos y, por instinto, Sombra convoco un campo de energía alrededor de él, pero el ataque no era para el unicornio, sino para el rey.

(Dedede's Royal Payback)

Lentamente el cadáver del rey levitaba, mientras las heridas se regenraban y recuperaba la conciencia, para despues mirar con ira a Sombra, quien estaba en shock al ver lo que pasaba. Dedede empezo a gruñir, y sus ropas rojas empezaron a volverse violetas rapidamente, hasta soltar un gran grito hacia su enemigo.

El nuevo rey vio de reojo su espada atorada en una de las casas en pie y dio un salto para llegar hasta ella. Al llegar, saco su arma, la cual empezo a cambiar a una gran hacha de cristal, y dio un rapido corte destruyendo la casa por completo y, acumulando energia en su arma, solto grandes cantidades de esferas de energia, las cuales viajaron hacia Sweet Apple Acres, destruyendola por completo.

Dedede dio un nuevo salto para estar frente a su oponente, el cual invoco su espada oscura para comenzar la batalla.

-¿Crees que por tener un arma mas grande y cambiar de color tus ropas podras ganarme? Jajajaja-Rio el unicornio de buena gana-Eres...

Y sin poder notarlo, Dedede ya estaba frente a el girando a gran velocidad, y en zig-zag, recibiendo cada uno de los golpes y cortadas del hacha de cristal. Una vez que ceso, Sombra salio disparado hacia los escombros de la biblioteca, mientras el rey intentaba recuperarse del mareo por tantas vueltas.

Dedede volvió a acumular energía en su arma y disparo varias veces hacia los escombros las esferas de energía, las cuales explotaron al impactar, mientras un casco salia disparado de allí y se destruía en un montón de cristales.

Sombra apareció, gracias a su teletrasportación, a un extremo frente a su adversario, mientras este intento contraatacar pero Dedede se elevo por los aires, girando su arma y el mismo, para poder hacer cargas aereas. Pero Sombra tuvo la suerte de su lado y pudo esquivar los multiples ataques y, con su espada, aprovecho para atacar al mareado rey.

Dedede se recupero del mareo y volvio a saltar e intentar aplastar a Sombra con su gran peso, pero este lo esquivo para poder atacarlo cuando cayera. Aun que no espero que una onda de energia electrica emergiera de suelo, llegando de golpe al unicornio y saliendo disparado del lugar.

Una vez que Sombra logro recuperarse, vio como esferas de energia iban hacia él a gran velocidad, pero este lograba esquivarlas o desviarlas mientras avanzaba hacia su enemigo. Cuando llego estar de frente a Dedede, se percato que él rechazaba las esferas de la figura humeante que las hacia aparecer.

Fue entonces que la fogura empezo a hacer una gran esfera electrica, la cual lanzo hacia el rey y esta chocaba en zig-zag, rebotando en los escombros del pueblo, en donde Sombra logro esquivarlo teletransportandose fuera de peligro, hasta que la esfera reboto hacia Dedede, quien salto hacia el ser humeante y rechazaron ambos en dirección al unicornio, quien recibió la explosión directo en su cara.

Lentamente se ponía de pie para ver algo que le daría la ventaja. Unos hilos estaban enredados en los brazos y pies de Dedede, mientras la figura lo manipulaba con sus seis manos. Usando su espada, logro cortar los hilos que manipulaban al rey, haciendo que se detuviera a media carrera y cayendo al suelo fuertemente.

Dedede se puso de pie, solo para que su mascara explotara por completo, volviendo sus ropas a su color original y cayera al suelo de espaldas derrotado. Sombra se acerco lentamente al derrotado rey, con su espada levitando a un lado de él, para darle el golpe final.

-Te lo dije-Y preparo su arma-Eres patetic...

El unicornio sintio un gran dolor y como parte de su cuerpo era cortado de golpe. Miro a atras de él y se sorprendio como la figura poseia el hacha entre sus seis manos. Y volvio a atacarlo una gran cantidad de veces, destruyendo por completo su cuerpo artificial y volviendo hacer un espiritu.

Sombra, enojado y envuelto en ira, fue a atacar a su enemigo, pero este cambio de forma el cristal en un gran espejo, lanzando un rayo por este el gual fue potenciado en una enorme poder que dio de lleno al espiritu del unicornio. Solo se podoa oir el grito de dolor y desesperacion de Sombra mientras lentamente se desintegraba por tal enorme energia.

El espejo volvio a ser el pequeño cristal, cayendo al suelo, y este fue hacia el desmayado rey para apoyarse sobre él y posar cabeza con cabeza, entrando en su cuerpo nuevamente.

.

.

.

-¿Donde estoy?-Se pregunto Dedede al ver todo el lugar de un color blanco.

Fue entonces que vio como una nube negra aparecia frente a él mientras formaba una figura que no vria hace años.

-¿Sectonia? Realmente eres tu-Dijo, acercandose lentamente.

-Asi es Dedede, ha pasado mucho tiempo-Se sorprendio la aracnida cuando el rey la abrazo y ella feliz lo rodeo con sus seis manos-Igual te eche de menos.

-Si yo hubiera estado alli-Dijo, haciendo que Sectonia lo mirara de frente, y como sus lagrimas salian de a monton-De seguro tu estarias viva y no tendrias que estar aqui.

-Tu crees que esto es... Jajajajaja, te equivocas. Esto no es el otro mundo, es tu subconciente. Aun sigues vivo, pero desmayado.

-¿Y tu?, de seguro aun sigues-Fue interrumpido por la negación de su amiga-Lo hubiera evitado, te hubiera hecho recapacitar por los que habías hecho y de seguro Kirby no...

-Kirby hizo lo correcto. Fui corrompida por Dark Mind y sufri una metamorfosis drastica-Dijo, mientras cambiaba de forma a su antiguo cuerpo de avispa gigante-Dime, ¿me habrias podido reconocer?

-No, no podria-Dijo, sintiendose incompetente y recibiendo un abrazo nuevamente.

-No te preocupes, yo ya pase a mejor vida y tus nuevos subitos pudieron darme una segunda oportunidad de enmendar mis errores.

-¿Que? Claro, los Elementos esos-Recordo, chocando su puño con su palma, cuando fue golpeado por el rayo multicolor-De seguro tuvieron algo que ver de que tu estuvieras devuelta.

-Asi es, y fue bueno haberte ayudado. Pero mi estadia en el mundo de los vivos acabo y al fin podre descanzar-Dijo, hasta que Dedede le dio un abrazo-Yo tambien te extrañare.

-Te prometo que la cuidare-Dijo el rey, sorprendiendo a Sectonia-Que cuidare de Taranza como cuaneo yo cuidaba de ti cuabdo eramos niños.

-Muchas gracias y es hora de que vuelvas. Tus subditos esperan a que despiertes.

Y lentamente Sectonia desaparecia frente a Dedede, mientras era ascendida a los cielos por un gran resplandor dorado. El rey se despidio alegre de su antigua amiga y este perdia la conciencia.

.

.

.

Dedede abria lentamente sus ojos, viendo a Luna, Tirek, las Mane6 y a Bandana alrededor de él, siendo el Waddle Dee el que lloraba como cascada. El rey se levanto, adolorido y siendo tumbado por su capitan con um abrazo.

-Bandana, yo tambien te extrañe. Pero estoy muy adolorido-Se quejo el rey y el Waddle Dee lo dejo-Es como si diez Kirbys me hubieran dado una paliza, denuevo.

-Su majestad-Dijo Tirek, arrodillado en forma de respeto.

-Sera mejor que devuelvas la magia que conseguiste-Dijo serio el rey y el centauro asintió.

La esfera de energía se acumulo en su mano, mientras Tirek se volvía cada vez mas viejo y débil, hasta que las esfera floto hacia el cielo y volviendo a sus respectivos dueños. Siendo Bandana uno de estos.

-¿Que?-Se sorprendió, al igual que el resto, al ver lo sucedido-¿Que no se supone que tu absorbias magia.

-Si, pero sus Waddle Dees, con la ayuda de Discord, me ofrecieron la energía necesaria para ayudarlo a combatir-Dijo, perdiendo el equilibrio hasta que Dedede lo sujeto a tiempo-Gracias.

-No tienes que agradecer, yo soy el que lo debe hacer. Me ayudaste a pesar de que podías quedarte con ese poder.

-Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no?-Y ambos empezaron a reir, hasta que un temblor los interrumpio.

El movimiento era leve, pero cada vez era mas fuerte por cada segundo hasta que parecia un terremoto que no tenia fin. Todos miraron al rededor para darse cuenta que una inmnsa cantidad de Waddle Dees iban hacia ellos. Hasta que todos saltaron con lagrimas en sus ojos de felicidad.

-(¡SU MAJESTAD!)-Se escucho un gran grito de los mudos guerreros.

-¡Uno a la vez chicos, uno a la vez!-Intento detenerlos, pero fue en vano.

El rey fue rodeado por todos sus Waddle Dees en un gran abrazo en donde el tambien lloro de felicidad, luego de creer que no los volveria a ver.

-¡LOS QUIERO, WADDLE DEES!

.

.

.

Finalmente, el dia habia llegado. Los dos goberantes estaban esperando el veredicto de Sir Arthur, el cual leia los informes de ambos reinos y su progeso en estos. Dedede se encontraba con sus amigos, Bowser y Ganondorf, relatandoles su anecdota del encuentro contra Sombra.

-...Y luego le doy un fuerte golpe en su cabeza que lo manda el suelo y Tirek le da otro que la hizo rebotar. Y luego le caigo encima a mi compañero al no calcular bien el aterrizaje-Dijo un poco avergonzado y sacando su mascara nueva de su capa-Aun no entiendo como Meta Knight puede estar con algo como esto.

-La debe de llevar tanto tiempo que ya se acostumbro-Dijo Bowser, tomando la mascara y poniendosela-Aunque yo veo bien por ella.

-Al principio si, pero despues en un combate se mueve en varios lados. Hasta una vez se me movio al brazo.

-¿Y esto es goma?-Dijo Ganondorf viendo y tocando el otro lado de la mascara.

-Meta Knight me dijo que era para impedir que me electrocutara con el martillo. Como suelta tanta electricidad qye me veo rodeado por ella y la mascara me salva de freirme vivo.

En ese momento, Sir Arthur entro en la sala de reuniones en donde ya tenia su veredicto. Dedede y Celestia se encontraba frente al caballero, y darse una mirada de molestia a cada uno, y prestar atencion a sus palabras.

-Por vuestras expreciones tal parece que aun se llevan mal entre ustedes dos. Pero al caso, y debo decir que me han sorprendido ustedes dos de como tomaron las riendas en sus nuevos reinos-A lo que ambos gobernantes sonrieron de orgullo-Pero he decidido un empate

-¡¿Que?!-Se sorprendieron todos en la sala.

-A pesar de que el rey Dedede pudp hacer la paz con el reino enemigo, mejoro la calidad de vida de sus subditos y muchas otras cosas mas, todas esas ventajas fueron evocadas por la destruccion de un pueblo entero.

-Se me paso la mano en la pelea contra Sombra.

-Mientras que la princesa Celestia, a pesar de que penso en ella misma desde los primeros dias, pudo recomponer todos su errores, pero el reino se mantuvo como su antiguo gobernante lo dejo-Termino de decir para que despues unos cuantos Waddle Dees y Koopa Troopas empezaran a preparar una mesa para los dos-Asi que ambos pagaran la apuesta que ustedes propusieron.

Ambos asintieron y fueron a sentarse en sus respectivas mesas. Entonces el chef Kawasaki entro con un par de platos, que al dejarlos sobre las mesas los dos vieron que parecia lava con los ingredientes quemandose en la sopa.

-Les presento mi nueva especielidad ¡El Curry Volcánico!-Dijo mientras un volcan hacia erupcion detras de él.

Celestia y Dedede tragaron duro y tomaron los palillos para comenzar con su castigo. El rey undio sus palillos en la sopa para sacar los fideos, pero estos se quemaron antes de tocarla, asi que se decidio y tomo el plato con sus manos y se lo trago entero.

Dedede cerro sus ojos esperando la fuerte llamarada que saldria de su boca, pero en vez de eso sintio un buen sabor y hasta lo disfruto. Aunque algunos se desilusionaron al no ver la reaccion sobre el rey.

-Oye Kawasaki, creo que debes cambiar la receta, ni si quiera ha...-Se interrumpio al ver que le salio humo de su boca-¿Que significa esto?

-Este curry no pica en absoluto la lengua su majestad, sino el estomago. Lo que provoca una reaccion similar a una erupcion.

-Por eso es Volcano-Dijo Celestia.

-No digas lo obio cornu...-Se interrumpio Dedede y abrio su boca de golpe soltando una gran llamarada de fuego.

El rey empezo a correr de un lado para otro, mientras sus Waddle Dees le perseguían con cubetas con agua, y gran parte de los presentes se reían de la situación.

jajajaja, siempre exagerando-Se burlo Celestia-Ahora te mostrare como se hace.

La princesa empezó a beber, de la misma forma que Dedede, hasta que termino por completo. Aun con su cuerno brillando y tambien parte de su vientre.

-Eso estuvo delicioso. Mis felicidades al chef-Dijo confiada la alicornio limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

-Su majestad, no es por preocuparla pero si el Curry Volcánico no se diguiere sus efectos tendran que salir por algun lado.

-¿Como cuales?-Se pregunto y empezo a sentir como aumentaba su temperatura corporal.

-Creo que ya debe de estarlo sintiendo.

Se escuchaba un gruñido por parte de la alicornio y su pelaje cambiaba del blanco a diferentes tonos de rojo. Hasta que se vio envuelta en fuego por unos instantes, quedando completamemte carbonizada. Celestia cayo de espaldas mientras el humo salia de su boca a montones.

 **Fin.**

 **Bueno gente, finalmente termine con esto y, como siempre, me disculpo por la demora. Fue corto pero me costo bastante hacer ambas batallas y espero que les guste, sino pueden dar sus opiniones al respecto.**

 **Tambien quiero avisarles una nueva historia que ya llevo avanzado. Se llama, "Las Gemas Estelares" siendo la ultima historia crossover de Kirby que hare, ademas de "El Regreso de Haltmann", teniendo como protagonista a Meta Knight y a las Crystal Gem de Steven Universe. La cual no contendra parejas, sino batallas e historia, como ustedes les gusta.**

 **Sin mas, me despido y espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
